


моя обсессия.

by anamustdie



Category: Stan Lee's Lucky Man (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drugs, Heroin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Out of Character, Songfic, dirty - Freeform, jaskier as bobby hayes - Freeform, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamustdie/pseuds/anamustdie
Summary: Когда я увидел его в первый раз... всё в моей голове затихло.Все тики, все постоянно мельтешащие картинки просто исчезли.Когда у вас обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, у вас в действительности не бывает спокойных моментов
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. шесть приглашений хаоса.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my obsessio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420192) by [anamustdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamustdie/pseuds/anamustdie). 



> история любви к the amazing devil, ставшим частью моей компульсии.
> 
> Обсессия - синдром, представляющий собой возникающие у человека навязчивые непроизвольные мысли, идеи. Человек может фиксироваться на таких мыслях, и при этом они вызывают негативные эмоции или дистресс, причём от них трудно избавиться или управлять ими.
> 
> визуализация Геральта и Юлиана: https://bachaboska.tumblr.com/post/190198731988/the-witcher-modernau-geralt-x-jaskier-geralt
> 
> это кроссовер, вдохновлённый "stan lee's lucky guy" 3х02. modern!AU происходит во вселенной сериала.
> 
> ссылка на работу на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8984911

В жизни Юлиана всегда было слишком много шума. Ему казалось, что он уже не помнит себя без этих голосов и мельтешащих перед глазами картинок. Говорят, ты не можешь скучать по тому, чего никогда не было, но Юлиан действительно скучал по _тишине_. Очень редко он позволял себе отодвинуть тяжёлую штору, выглянуть в окно своей съёмной квартирки и наблюдать за людьми. Они были такие быстрые, громкие и счастливые в своем совершенном неведении хаоса. Тогда становилось совсем невыносимо.

Его родители были такими людьми. Они не дезинфицировали руки после каждого прикосновения, свободно выходили на улицу, не думали о том, что будет здорово выучить древнеанглийский, а потом действительно садились учить его. Они не пересчитывали деньги ровно шесть раз, не отказывались принимать на сдачу, оплату или снимать со счёта любые купюры кроме двадцаток. Они не повторяли себе одно и то же шесть раз, потому что первые пять могли бы быть недостаточно верными. Они были свободными, и Юлиан тоже хотел быть свободным.

На свой первый гонорар за взлом корпоративного сервера он снял совсем крошечную двухкомнатку на востоке Блумсбери и, наконец, вздохнул полной грудью. Теперь он мог выключать и включать, и выключать, и включать, и выключать свет столько раз, сколько _действительно_ нужно. Больше никто не ходил обутым по чистым полам и не мешал уборке. Теперь он мог, наконец-то, не говорить с людьми, которые не понимают, что они громкие, и дело вовсе не в голосе.

Но, вопреки ожиданиям, что теперь он отдастся работе и блаженная тишина его поглотит, после переезда у него появилось желание выходить на улицу. За сто пятьдесят восемь дней своего одиночного проживания, дальше двенадцати шагов от входной двери с чувством спокойствия он не продвинулся, но, чёрт, кто бы знал, как Юлиан гордился этими целыми двенадцатью шагами! Он даже отменил свою постоянную заявку на двухразовую доставку пиццы на дом, потому что уже мог сам пойти в пиццерию и даже сделать заказ. После этого он еще сорок семь минут сидел под своим рабочим столом, обнимая колени и приходя в себя. Но это стоило того, чтобы на пятнадцать минут чувствовать себя _нормальным_.

А потом стало хуже. Шума становилось всё больше, те редкие заказчики, которые приходили к нему на дом, а не связывались через сеть, пугали Юлиана всё сильнее. И тогда в его жизни появился героин. И никто, чёрт возьми, не смеет говорить ему, что это неправильно, потому что без наркотиков просто _не тихо_.

***

Третье апреля началось в ровно семь тридцать утра, и ни минутой позже или раньше. Собственно, как и каждое третье число не важно какого месяца; каждый апрельский день, не важно какой даты. Всегда семь тридцать. Юлиан открывает глаза без звонка будильника, и это ещё одна его компульсия*. Просто когда-то в старшей школе он решил, что будет здорово просыпаться всегда в семь тридцать, и вот уже четвертый год он встаёт только в это время. Не важно, ляжет он в девять вечера или будет выполнять заказ до шести утра. Всегда семь тридцать. Семь тридцать. Семь тридцать. Семь тридцать.

Парень резко садится на кровати и недовольно щурит большие зеленоватые глаза с красными кругами под ними — неотъемлемой частью его стиля, как говорила когда-то мама. В маленькой спальной комнате всего одно окно, зачастую задвинутое жалюзи. Но третье апреля оказалось на редкость солнечным для дождливого Лондона, и вот теперь Юлиан сидит и смотрит, как маленький лучик утреннего солнца прорывается сквозь единственную щёлочку в его такую же маленькую спальню и светит исключительно в правый глаз.

Щёлочка. Щёлочка. Щёлочка. Щёлочка. Паника. Несовершенство. Рывок, и Юлиан в два шага подходит к жалюзи и ледяными пальцами поправляет асимметрию. Спокойствие.

В последнее время ему становится всё хуже. Теперь в его доме есть только синие ручки с красными колпачками, вся обувь в шкафу повёрнута носками исключительно вправо, если это кеды, и прямо, если это ботинки. Ключ в замке стоит только вертикально, сахар в чае размешивается пять раз по часовой стрелке и три против часовой, а начать размешивать нужно обязательно с пяти, иначе не дешёвый Darjeeling* сразу же отправляется в раковину, и всё начинается по новой. Darjeeling. Darjeeling. Darjeeling. Хватит.

Вчера с ним связался какой-то парень, желающий получить права, так что на моральную и не только подготовку к приходу клиента у Юлиана остаётся только три с половиной часа, а значит начать нужно прямо сейчас. Ежедневный ритуал, включающий в себя принятие душа, завтрака, влажной уборки квартиры и ещё одного посещения душа заканчивается незадолго до прихода гостя.

Первый стук в дверь. Юлиан делает три шага в сторону двери и замирает, слегка сгорбившись и прижимая руки к торсу. Ровно одиннадцать утра. За первым тихим ударом следует ещё пять, с интервалом в секунду, и только тогда парень окончательно отмирает и направляется к двери. Ступенька. Ступенька. Ступенька. Ступенька. Ступенька. Пять ступеней вверх, и он поворачивает ключ в замке, отворяет дверь так, чтобы из коридора было видно только темные волосы и робкое выражение хозяйского лица. Парень перед ним высокий ровно настолько, чтобы первым, что увидел Юлиан была шея и едва торчащие из-за круглого ворота ключицы.

— Снимите обувь, — тихо говорит парень, но ему кажется, что он кричит.

За те две с половиной секунды, что требуются заказчику, чтобы прийти в себя, Юлиан почти перелетает через ступени и, наконец, поворачивается лицом к человеку. Лицом к лицу всегда спокойнее. Лицом к лицу. Лицом к лицу. Лицом к лицу. Он смотрит, как заказчик снимает обувь и, что самое важное, ставит её параллельно друг к другу, а после очень медленно спускается по небольшой лестнице вглубь квартиры. Тут почти всегда царит полумрак, и ему, пришедшему с залитой солнцем улицы, нужно привыкнуть к освещению, чтобы рассмотреть хозяина, в то время как Юлиану не нужно дополнительное время.

Парень напротив не выглядит как парень, скорее, мужчина. Немного длинноватые вьющиеся волосы прикрывают уши и подчеркивают скулы, а борода добавляет возраста. Он широкий и немного неуклюжий — в первую минуту нахождения в квартире он едва не опрокинул стойку с виниловыми пластинками и споткнулся о стол. Юлиан смотрит на неуверенную, но довольно дружелюбную улыбку, и вокруг всё затихает. Улыбка. Улыбка. Улыбка. Улыбка. Тихо. Вокруг резко стало спокойно, и это испугало парня. Он действительно _ни разу_ в жизни не имел спокойных моментов. А через семьдесят девять секунд шум снова вернулся, снова стало не тихо. И, кажется, неожиданная тишина так напугала Юлиана, что, вернувшись в хаос, он почувствовал облегчение.

— Привет, я Геральт, — парень сделал шаг вперёд и протянул руку для приветствия, заставляя хозяина квартиры вжаться в рабочий стол и выламывать пальцы на руках. — А ты Лютик, я знаю. Очень странный псевдоним, парень, — как ни в чём не бывало улыбнулся парень и сунул руки в карманы, слегка наклоняя голову. — Мне говорили, что ты слегка ненормальный. Не думал, что всё так плохо.

В его голосе не было издёвки или жалости. Он просто говорил то, что сказали ему и что он увидел сам. Юлиан отвернулся к столу и достал бокс с инструментами, судорожно прокручивая в голове сказанные человеком слова. Ненормальный. Ненормальный. Ненормальный. Это не так. Он нормальный. Всё хорошо.

— Мне нужны новые права, — Геральт подошел к Юлиану со спины, заглядывая через плечо. — Мои конфисковали за то, что я был слегка подвыпивший. Представляешь! Я выпил всего пятьдесят грамм виски! — он говорил, говорил, говорил, говорил, и шумы в голове Юлиана становились всё громче, а руки дрожали всё сильнее. — Нет, я бы мог пересдать снова, но мне придется ждать целый год, а я не могу без своей машины!

— Ты. Моё кресло! — Юлиан резко развернулся, не выдерживая ультразвука, и показал в сторону небольшого кресла в другой части гостиной, а потом, испугавшись своего же голоса, добавил едва слышно: — Пожалуйста.

И парень действительно сел, но продолжал говорить. Он говорил, даже когда Юлиан фотографировал его на документы, из-за чего на фото он оказался с забавно приоткрытым ртом. Рассказывал про машину и про погоду на улице, про забавные истории с работы, над которыми сам же и смеялся. Говорил про невкусный кофе за углом, и как его однажды облила машина водой из лужи. А Юлиан пытался унять тремор рук и ровно выжечь лазером ультрафиолетовый портрет Королевы.

С этими разговорами он закончил работу на двадцать одну минуту позже, чем планировал, так что когда перед Геральтом оказались новые права, парень был за шаг от панической атаки.

— Сколько тебе лет, Лютик? — он поднял глаза на обнимающего себя за талию парня и сунул документ в карман.

Юлиан смотрел из-под длинной чёлки в ответ и растерянно взмахивал рукой.

— Я не рассказываю о себе и не спрашиваю о вас. Это моё условие, — тихо протараторил парень. — Двести, купюрами по двадцать.

Геральт встал и сунул руку в нагрудный карман кожаной курточки, отсчитал две сотни и протянул их парню. Юлиан резко схватил их и пересчитал. Два, четыре, шесть, восемь, десять. Два, четыре, шесть, восемь, десять. Двести. Два, четыре, шесть, восемь, десять. Два, четыре, шесть, восемь, десять. Двести. Потом он сделал это ещё четыре раза и, аккуратно сложив их в деревянную коробку, повернулся к Геральту, который всё это время внимательно за ним наблюдал.

— Ты всё делаешь по шесть раз?

— Вам пора.

— Что это за красные следы на твоих запястьях?

— До свидания, — он отвернул голову в сторону, хотя взгляд был прикован к парню, а рука указывала на дверь. Геральт с интересом упёрся в следы от иглы на чужом запястье, но тот почти сразу прижал руку к груди.

И Геральт послушно пошел к двери. Обуваясь, он шесть раз позвал Юлиана на кофе, а тот воспринял это как издёвку. Потому что в понимании парня это и была она. Геральт не первый, кто решает так пошутить над «сумасшедшим глупым Летенхоффом».

Дождавшись, когда парень выйдет за дверь, Юлиан поспешил за ним. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Он замер на последней ступени и резко захлопнул дверь перед улыбающейся физиономией гостя.

Вопреки ожиданиям, тихо не стало. Голос надоедливого гостя прочно засел в голове Юлиана, предложение выпить кофе зачем-то жужжало в ушах, а в памяти невольно всплывал рассказ о луже и машине. В первую минуту, как он увидел этого человека, парню показалось, что он, наконец-то, избавился от хаоса, но тот сделал только хуже.

Досчитав до двадцати семи, но так и не нормализовав сердечный ритм, парень резко отшатнулся от закрытой двери, к которой все это время прижимался спиной, и в панике побежал в ванную. Он опоздал на одиннадцать шагов. Если раньше он прерывисто дышал, то сейчас дыхание и вовсе перехватило, и Юлиан медленно сполз на пол.

Сидя на корточках и выгибая пальцы в самых странных фигурах теневого шоу, парень всеми силами старался не слышать, как кровь бьёт в уши, а крики вокруг становятся всё громче и страшнее. Но всё, что у него получилось,— это немного проползти влево и забраться под рабочий стол. Под стол. Под стол. Под стол. Где безопасно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Компульсия - симптом, представляющий собой периодически, через произвольные промежутки времени, возникающее навязчивое поведение, ритуалы или ментальные акты. Действия, которые, как человек чувствует, он вынужден выполнять. Может связана с обсессией, но это не обязательно.  
> *Darjeeling - сорт чая с привкусом муската и цветов.


	2. паника, radiohead и платяной шкаф.

Со дня прихода человеческого воплощения хаоса прошло почти семь дней. В этот раз Юлиану действительно потребовалась неделя. Но бывало действительно хуже, иногда он не мог выбраться из состояния апатии неделями. Сидел сутками в кресле и просто смотрел в стену, позволяя шуму обволакивать его разум и тело. В такие дни он мог двигаться только для того, чтобы выполнить элементарные необходимые действия: сходить в туалет, выпить воды. Есть он не мог, как и принимать ванну. Это занимало слишком много энергии.

На самом деле, встать с кресла гостиной, пройти пятнадцать шагов до ванной, открыть дверь, сходить в туалет, а потом повторить эти действия наоборот могло занять до сорока минут времени. В наплывы апатии он становился настолько медлительным, что раздражал сам себя.

Одиннадцатого апреля Юлиана разбудил беспорядочный стук в дверь. Парень медленно поднялся на кровати, протёр глаза, за несколько секунд пришел в себя и быстрыми перебежками добрался до гостиной. Стук. Стук Стук. Такой громкий и беспорядочный. Почти больно.

Быстрый взгляд на часы — без двадцати пять утра. Ещё один на экран, транслирующий видео с камеры над входной дверью — человеческое воплощение хаоса. Протяжно застонав, Юлиан подбежал к лестнице. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Он замер перед дверью, положив руки на неё, и закрыл глаза. Вибрация неприятно отдавала в кончики пальцев, а шум за дверью периодически прерывался криком соседей и угрозами вызвать полицию.

Собрав всю волю в кулак, он аккуратно потянул на себя дверь, позволяя урагану пронестись в его квартиру, а после на два оборота закрыл на замок.

— Обувь, пожалуйста, — выдавил из себя Юлиан, видя, как этот сумасшедший огромный сгусток общения и шума выхаживает по его квартире, роется в вещах. — Прошу вас… Ваша обувь… Мои полы… — скулит Юлиан, бросаясь за парнем.

Он видел, как повсюду расползается грязь, он мог чувствовать её, слышать. Слышать. Слышать. Слышать. Громко.

Геральт резко разворачивается, когда парень подходит к нему достаточно близко, и хватает его за правую руку. Ту самую, которая заинтересовала его своими пятнами в прошлый раз. Юлиан больше не может это выносить. Слишком много, слишком шумно, слишком грязно. Так грязно.

— Ты по вене ширяешься! — восклицает Геральт, сильно сжимая чужое запястье.

Вырвав руку из захвата с испуганным криком, Юлиан быстро спиной отошел назад, пока не уперся в стену так резко, что голова с глухим стуком ударилась о кирпич. Но он не потёр её, не ойкнул, а просто прижался пятками, голенями, задом, плечами и макушкой, стараясь вжаться, и прижал к своей груди руки, неизменно выламывая тонкие узловатые пальцы и дрожа.

Геральт был слишком близко. Он принес в жизнь Юлиана столько шума, грязи и сумасшествия, что парень был готов отдать ему его две сотни, если только он больше никогда не появится на горизонте. Две сотни. Две сотни. Две сотни. Никогда.

— Это не родимые пятна, и не ожоги. Я узнавал! — громко отчитывал его Геральт, пока Юлиан пытался собрать себя в кучу. — Когда ты снова свяжешься с тем мудаком, — парень подходил всё ближе, и ближе, а Юлиан понять не мог, куда ещё ближе, потому что ему и так не хватало воздуха, — я хочу присутствовать при встрече. А если нет, я вернусь и буду прикасаться к тебе так часто, как это только вообще возможно. Ты меня понял? — Юлиан в сумасшедшем ритме закивал и снова заскулил, откидывая голову назад и тяжело дыша. — Номер мой остался?

Парень был на грани истерики. Всё было неправильно, так неправильно. Так не тихо. Он просто хотел спокойствия.

— Ноль один три ноль ноль двадцать ноль ноль, — протараторил Юлиан, дрожа так сильно, что почти прикасаясь к Геральту рукой, — шесть… пять… — закончил парень, дёргая глазом.

— Значит договорились, — Геральт удивленно приподнял бровь, не ожидая от парня того, что он знает номер наизусть. Но Юлиан знает номера всех, кто когда-либо оставлял ему свои контакты. Знает. Знает. Знает. Бесполезно. — До встречи, сладкий.

Когда входная дверь захлопнулась, парень выпустил истерический полукрик-полустон, сползая на корточки, до хруста оттопыривая и выгибая пальцы. Он не понимал, что происходит, но очень хотел, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Вокруг всё стало слишком неправильным. Его квартира внезапно стала невероятно чужой, и это напугало Юлиана ещё больше. Он не понимал, где находится. Перед ним стоял старый коричневый диван из эко-кожи, рядом с ним такое же кресло, а над рабочим столом висела панель с трансляцией видео камеры. Юлиан понимал, что он _дома_ , что это _его_ вещи, он понимал, _что_ это за вещи, но в то же время всё казалось ему другим. Будто поверх реального изображения наложили полупрозрачное фото с похожим интерьером комнаты, но всё равно другим. Всё было знакомое и невероятно чужое. Чужое. Чужое. Чужое. Словно он сейчас переживает сердечный приступ.

А потом всё вернулось на места. Диван снова стал диваном, соседский кот на трансляции — соседским котом. Всхлипы и тяжёлое дыхание прекратились так же резко, как и начались, и он медленно поднял голову. Пряди слипшихся от пота, слез и слюны волос закрывали лицо, мешая фокусировке зрения. Но Юлиан знает свою квартиру, и ему не нужно видеть, чтобы знать, что где лежит. На третьей полке сверху, между серым и чёрным роботами стоит коробка со шприцами, ложкой и небольшим пакетиком порошка.

Спотыкаясь о ватные от долгого сидения на присядках ноги, Юлиан кое-как добрался до заветной коробки и достал наркотик. Ложка, зажигалка, шприц. Ложка, зажигалка, шприц. Ложка, зажигалка, шприц. Больно. Укол обжёг вену и парень тихо ойкнул, но ввёл наркотик. Преодолевая желание лечь, он выбросил грязный шприц, вытер стол, спрятал коробку и только тогда позволил себе сползти на диван с довольным стоном. Он не чувствовал себя счастливым или в эйфории. Просто стало тихо. Все эти мельтешащие картинки исчезли, пропал звук машинной сигнализации и шагов за дверью. Так тихо. Так хорошо.

***

— Не думал, что ты действительно мне позвонишь, — произнёс Геральт, затягиваясь безобразно вонючим Black Devil*, и Юлиан вздохнул, стараясь не дышать этим приторно сладким и концентрированным запахом ванили и табака, с трудом подавляя внутри ком тошноты.

Он и не собирался связываться с Геральтом. Он не собирался выдавать своего дилера. Но это человеческое воплощение хаоса было таким убедительным, настойчивым и громким. А еще самым страшным. Страшным. Страшным. Страшным. И правда мог бы трогать, трогать и трогать Юлиана, пока его сердце не остановилось бы от страха, омерзения и злости. Это и привело к тому, что теперь они стоят перед тяжёлой металлической дверью, курят и ждут восьми часов, потому что Юлиан приходит к Гэри только в последний четверг месяца и только в восемь часов вечера. Он, может, и наркоман, но организованный, и, вероятно, приступы компульсии не дают ему нырнуть с головой в зависимость.

Поджимая чуть полноватые потрескавшиеся губы, он засунул руки в карманы широких штанов и опустил голову, снова пряча лицо за ширмой волос. Он мог видеть, как Геральт при затяжке закрывает глаза, выдыхает дым, слегка оттопырив нижнюю губу, и периодически посматривает на Юлиана.

Если бы парень не боялся этого сумасшедшего болтливого мужчину, он бы мог сказать, что он почти красивый. Только ярко выраженные скулы и странный нос портили общую картину, но эти несовершенства могли бы быть правильными, если Юлиан очень постарается себя в этом убедить. Он был широким, всамделишне широким, со странной манией носить обтягивающие штаны и рубашки, от чего все за милю видели, что в нём вес мышечной массы больше, чем весь вес Юлиана. Но, вероятно, из-за его вида сегодня к ним никто не пристал в переулке и на соседней улице, где обычно копошатся законченные наркоманы. А ещё от него пахло мускатом. Юлиан не очень любил этот запах, но всё лучше, чем ванильные Black Devil.

— Сколько тебе лет, Лютик? — Геральт сделал последнюю затяжку и бросил себе под ноги бычок, несильно придавливая его носком тяжёлого ботинка. Глаз Юлиана предательски дернулся.

Он сделал пол шага вперёд, но мужчина уже наклонился и поднял окурок. Внутри Юлиана растеклось тихая благодарность за чистоту.

— Нам пора, — коротко произнёс парень и двумя руками открыл тяжёлую дверь и зашел в дом. Геральт послушно шел за ним, рассматривая старые деревянные двери без номеров и грязный пол.

Юлиан остановился где-то в середине коридора и постучал в зелёную дверь с облупившейся краской. Один стук за одну секунду. Шесть раз. За дверью послышались шаги и звук чего-то падающего, и за открывающейся дверью вырос высокий худой парень с короткой стрижкой. Из одежды на нём были только старые потасканные спортивные штаны и шапка. Геральт удивлённо хмыкнул и приподнял бровь, искренне не понимая, зачем парень надел шапку, оставив голым почти половину своего тела.

Юлиан, досчитав до семи, быстро зашел в слишком чистую для такого старого и грязного дома гостиную и снял обувь. Поставил кеды параллельно и прижал к стене, то ли в попытке не занимать и без того небольшое место у двери, то ли стараясь найти успокоение в порядке.

— Выпьешь чаю? Я заварю твой любимый, — голос хозяина, которого Юлиан раньше назвал Гэри, был хриплым и слегка срывающимся на шёпот, но Геральт с удивлением заметил, что это расслабило парня. Вероятно, они были знакомы не один день, а диллер был внимательным к странностям своих покупателей, потому что он знал, что и как нужно говорить. Хороший клиентоориентированный подход.

— Я… не один, — Юлиан повернул едва голову, указывая кивком на стоящего сзади него мужчину. Геральту не было видно его рук, которые парень держал перед собой, но что-то ему подсказывало, что сейчас он мнёт и колет ногтями подушечки пальцев.

— Ничего, Юли, я заварю и ему, — Гэри не казался удивлённым или напуганным, что крайне странно, потому то в его квартире присутствует посторонний человек размером с платяной шкаф и всеми силами пытается взглядом истребить диллера. Геральт читал, что барыги пугаются, когда у третьего лица есть возможность наблюдать за сделкой. А этот, кажется, был совсем не против.

Те несколько минут, которые были предоставлены Юлиану для одиночного нахождения (Геральт не в счёт), он провёл сидя на диване и не двигаясь. Просто смотрел на стол и продолжал мять ладонь, а после протянул руку к небольшой вазе с конфетами и стал сортировать их по цветам. Сейчас он выглядел спокойнее, чем в те два раза, когда Геральт видел его. Он казался почти нормальным парнем, если бы не тихий счет и слегка подрагивающие руки.

— Я отобрал по шесть штук для тебя, чтобы ты не волновался, — на стол стал поднос с тремя чашками чая, и сахарницей.

Юлиан поднял голову только после того, как рассортировал все конфеты. Гэри уже сидел около него и беззвучно помешивал чай. Пять раз по часовой и три против часовой. И Геральт впервые увидел то, как парень улыбается. Это было бледное подобие на то, что называют улыбкой, но это было так искренне, что мужчина словил мощный когнитивный диссонанс. Гэри не просто навёл в гостиной чистоту (только в гостиной, потому что когда Геральт заглянул на кухню, то увидел творческий беспорядок), но и подстраивался под постоянный счёт Юлиана. Он сделал буквально всё, чтобы хакер чувствовал себя комфортно. Продавцы наркотиков вряд ли с таким вниманием относятся к обычным потребителям.

Через несколько минут тихих переговоров диллер встал и ненадолго покинул гостиную, чтобы почти сразу вернуться с маленьким пакетиком. Порошка на дне было совсем мало, что действительно удивило Геральта. Хотя Юлиан не выглядел, как зависимый, он не в первый раз принимал наркотики, вряд ли ему достаточно этих крупиц.

Когда из кармана показались купюры по двадцать фунтов, Геральт не выдержал. Отставив кружку, он в несколько широких шагов пересёк комнату и толкнул диллера в грудь, выбивая при этом пакетик. Юлиан вскрикнул. Он потерял контроль, шум снова проник в его сознание, а виной тому это воплощение хаоса. Он видел, как Геральт крепко держит Гэри за плечо и пару раз ударяет поддых, заставляя согнуться, а после выпрямляет его и, сжав горло, рычит на ухо. Рычит. Рычит. Рычит. Юлиан поджал под себя ноги, полностью оказываясь на диване и обнял коленки, слегка раскачиваясь в сторону.

— Он совсем ребёнок для этого дерьма, мудила, — мужчина сильнее сжимает руку и вжимает парня в стену. — Если я узнаю о том, что ты продал ему наркотики, а я узнаю об этом, я изобью тебя так, что ссаться кровью будешь. И если он найдёт героин и примет его, спрошу я с тебя, потому что что-то мне подсказывает, что это ты подсадил его на это.

Громко. Страшно. Опасно. Юлиан закрыл ладошками уши, слегка потянул себя за волосы и закричал. Шум становился всё тише, а когда парень решил, что обрёл контроль и открыл глаза, Геральт оказался рядом. С самым звериным выражением лица он поднял Юлиана под локоть и буквально дотащил его до прихожей. Сам обул и грубо вытолкнул за дверь. И парню хотелось просто оказаться дома, под столом, в безопасности, так что он сделал то, что сделал бы любой напуганный человек — побежал. Домой. Домой. Домой. Там не громко.

Ему казалось, что дорога заняла целую вечность, хотя, по сути, лишь пару минут — в соседний квартал. Он взлетел по ступенькам, тихо шепча себе под нос успокаивающий счёт, и только на пороге дома понял, что Геральт не отстал от него. Он тяжело дышал и держался за дверной косяк, но не отстал.

Юлиан тихо заскулил и сполз на пол, закрывая голову руками и раскачиваясь со стороны в сторону.

— Уходи, уходи, уходи, — просьбы больше напоминал мантру.

Но мужчина не уходил. Просто медленно и очень аккуратно развязал чужие шнурки и поднял не сопротивляющегося парня на руки. Дорогой до ванной Юлиан всё тише и неразборчивее перечислял странный набор слов.

— Малиновый. Парцелляция. Дарджилинг. Шесть. Запах пыли после дождя. Малиновый. Парцелляция. Дарджилинг. Шесть. Запах пыли после дождя, — даже сидя на крышке унитаза, он продолжал шептать себе это, вовсе забыв про присутствие здесь второго человека.

Геральт терпеливо убрал чужие волосы с лица, стер пальцем ниточку слюны и умыл парня ледяной водой. Это помогло мало, но Юлиан хотя бы перестал произносить бессмысленный набор слов. Теперь он молча сидел, крепко сжав коленки и положив на них руки, и смотрел настороженно на мужчину своими большими, действительно большими, глазами. Он не понимал, зачем этот незнакомый человек делает то, что делает, почему не оставит его в покое, и что ему вообще нужно.

В тишине они провели несколько секунд, а потом Геральт вымыл несколько раз руки и взял ладошку Юлиана в свою. Вымыл руки. Вымыл руки. Вымыл руки. Спасибо. Он отвёл парня в спальню, заставил сесть на диван.

— Лютик, пожалуйста, ты не в себе. Тебе нужен отдых, — произнёс Геральт, когда парень попытался встать, и снова усадил его на место. Он подошел к выключателю и включил и выключил свет ровно шесть раз, после чего Юлиан всё-таки согласился лечь в кровать.

— Ты не понимаешь, — едва слышно проговорил парень, прижимая колени к груди и утыкаясь в них носом. — Иначе просто не тихо.

— Не понимаю, — согласился Геральт. — Ты болен и нуждаешься в помощи, но сейчас тебе нужен здоровый сон.

Он говорил тихо, но его голос отбивался от стен и поражал слух Юлиана.

— Я не болен.

Геральт ничего не ответил. Только сел на пол около чужой кровати и запустил широкую ладонь в чужие отросшие волосы, слегка поглаживая и массируя кожу.

— А истинная любовь ждет  
На чердаках, населенных привидениями.  
А истинная любовь живет  
В леденцах и чипсах.

Он пел тихо и ненавязчиво, и Юлиан с удивлением понял, что в этой комнате есть только голос Геральта. У него в голове только голос Геральта. Голос. Голос. Голос. Приятный. Человеческое воплощение хаоса внезапно стало воплощением тишины, потому что глушило собой всё постороннее, что было в этом мире. Сейчас было тихо, и Юлиан был почти счастлив. Он открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Геральта, а тот слегка улыбнулся и кивнул, будто читая мысли.

— Я закрыл на два оборота и оставил ключ вертикально, — прервался он, но продолжил почти сразу же.

Он спел одну и ту же песню шесть раз, и только тогда Юлиан позволил себе провалиться в блаженный тихий сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Black Devil https://66.media.tumblr.com/1c52cc4e8d40378fe59af5ed1fbb8fe9/tumblr_n7gxa16B4I1tuosbyo1_400.jpg
> 
> *Песня, которую поёт Геральт, - radiohead - true love waits


	3. седьмое неприглашение.

Заспанные глаза открылись с таким трудом, будто под них сыпанули горсть песка. Было неприятно, даже немного больно, и Юлиану потребовалось пару минут тереть веки, чтобы глазное яблоко перестало сушить.

Короткий взгляд на прикроватные часы, и цифры на электронном циферблате заставили желудок парня неприятно сжаться. Восемь ноль восемь. Тяжело дыша носом, он закрыл глаза, сжимая кулачки и стараясь прийти в норму. В конце концов, он должен взять себя в руки! Вчера ему было так тихо и спокойно, и он чувствовал себя совершенно нормальным, кажется, целую вечность (по крайней мере, он почти полчаса был в порядке, а это дольше, чем когда-либо за двадцать один год своей жизни). А это даёт ему надежду на то, что у него есть шанс на здоровую нормальную жизнь. С семьёй, без косых взглядов, здоровым общением. Юлиан читал, что есть люди с обсессивно-компульсивным расстройством, которые почти свободно общаются с другими людьми. Так что всё, что ему нужно, это перебороть свою асоциальность и пограничное расстройство. По сути, это не так много, а остальными проблемами можно будет заняться во вторую очередь. Он, может быть, даже согласился бы принять предложение Геральта выпить с ним кофе, если бы был _достаточно_ здоров.

Удивлённо вскинув брови, Юлиан осмотрел свою маленькую комнатку и, не найдя в ней никого, кроме своего отражения в зеркале, выбежал в гостиную. Он проверил её, кухню, ванную, кладовку. Заглянул в шкаф, под стол и за диван. Но человеческого воплощения хаоса не было. Не было. Не было. Не было. Ушел.

Он медленно сполз по стене в углу и откинул голову назад, считая в уме до шести по шесть раз. На что он вообще надеялся, глупый? Геральт доводил его до истерики одним своим присутствием, глушил его своим голосом и подарил очередную паническую атаку. Юлиан почти молился, чтобы этот мужчина исчез из его жизни, но он не уходил. А сейчас, когда парень наконец-то разобрался, что происходит, научился жить с его надоедливостью и преобразовать шум в блаженную тишину, — ушел. Вселенная не заключает сделок, Юлиан получил то, чего желал.

Да и кто бы на месте Геральта остался? Вероятно, он испугался того, что глупый Летенхофф снова впадёт в истерику с утра, и мужчине придётся опять вытирать сопли и слюни в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Никто бы не захотел возиться с умалишённым юношей, который игнорирует все вопросы, прогоняет людей и периодически впадает в панику.

Ему хотелось выть и кричать, и навести беспорядок, и выбросить все синие ручки с красными колпачками, потому что он хотел назад свою тишину. Он заслужил её за двадцать один год безумия. Заслужил. Заслужил. Заслужил. Для него не важно, кто приносит покой, будь это неуклюжий и беспорядочный Геральт или правильный и чистоплотный другой человек, он будет ходить за ним хвостом и ночевать под закрытой дверью, если понадобится. Ему так всё равно, правда всё равно, он просто хочет быть свободным.

Спустя двести сорок секунд со стороны двери послышался шорох, и Юлиан непроизвольно обернулся на шум, вздрогнул. Ему казалось, что всё происходит в замедленном действии. Вот открывается дверь, появляется одна рука, вторая, за ней широкая грудь, закрывается дверь.

— Геральт? — парень был почти счастлив видеть растрёпанные отросшие волосы и безумную улыбку. — Ты остался?

Мужчина стянул с себя обувь, поставил аккуратно около стены и прошел вперёд, чтобы оставить принесённый им кофе на столе.

— Я решил, что не могу уйти, оставив дверь открытой, но и забрать ключи не могу, вдруг, у тебя это единственная пара. Да и вряд ли ты был бы рад, если бы у кого-то был пропуск в твой дом, — радостно заявил Геральт, подходя ближе и протягивая парню руку. — Ты чего тут сидишь? Тебе удобно?

Юлиан удивлённо посмотрел на широкую ладонь, и мужчина уже было хотел убрать руку, вспомнив о том, что собеседник не любит прикосновения, когда парень вложил в неё свою руку и встал. Это была первая победа Геральта. Как и Юлиана, на самом деле. Он почти не чувствовал отвращения, хотя не послал мужчину мыть руки после прихода с улицы.

— Я принёс тебе кофе. Не знал, какой ты любишь. Но почитал в интернете, что крепкий тебе нельзя, поэтому взял латте. А еще я читал, что тебе нужно меньше крепкого чёрного чая. А ещё я взял пончики. Не знал, какие ты любишь, и любишь ли вообще, но сладкое очень помогает при стрессе, — Геральт говорил и говорил, выставляя из подставки кофе и доставая с бумажного пакета пончики, а Юлиан смотрел и улыбался как самый глупый ребёнок, радуясь внутри, что мужчина не смотрит на его перекошенное лицо. На самом деле, он думал, что Геральт немного… волнуется? — И я думал, что справлюсь быстрее, но мне пришлось долго уговаривать пекаря, чтобы они сделали пару свежих порций при мне, чтобы я был уверен, что они соблюли чистоту. Ну же, скажи хоть что-нибудь.

— Это тот кофе из кофейни за углом? — тихо прошептал парень, внимательно смотря на возмущённого таким предположением Геральта, и сел.

— Как ты мог так подумать, Лютик? — он упал на диван и добавил в свой латтэ два стика сахара, не решаясь его перемешать. — Ты меня вообще слушал? Там отвратительный кофе. Я сходил на Хейстингс-стрит. Вот там есть отличная кофейня.

Юлиан размешал свой латте, потом латте Геральта и снова спрятался за волосами, сжимая в руках горячий стаканчик.

— Это же почти в километре от моего дома!

— Я решил, что неправильно будет звать тебя на кофе в седьмой раз. А ещё, ты бы отказался, так что гора пришла к Магомету, и Магомет, как мы можем наблюдать, рад, — Геральт открыл коробку с восемью небольшими пончиками и взял один, с удовольствием откусывая. — Ты за эти пару минут сказал больше, чем за три дня знакомства.

Юлиан и сам это понимал. Ему было стыдно говорить, ему не нравился свой голос и он боялся, что шум снова вернётся, если они будут и дальше издавать звуки. Но, с другой стороны, он сейчас был такой довольный, что ему хотелось говорить, нарушать правила и не мыть руки. Хотя, это, пожалуй, было бы лишним.

— Я хочу немного поспрашивать, хорошо? — Юлиан поднял глаза и слегка наклонил голову. — Если тебе не понравится вопрос, просто скажи «дальше» или помотай головой, хорошо? Я хочу узнать немного больше, но не хочу доставить дискомфорт. Итак, почему Лютик?

Юлиан сделал глоток и провёл кончиком языка по губам, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Кофе он пил настолько редко, что эти разы можно было бы пересчитать по пальцам. Он или был слишком горьким, или слишком кислым, или слишком гадким и не таким как чай, который Юлиан действительно любил. Но этот был не такой плохой, хотя и не произведение кулинарного искусства.

— В детстве я наелся лютиками и отравился. Меня еле спасли, — ему было неловко рассказывать о таком, но Геральт не выглядел как человек, который будет его считать глупым из-за такого. Да и кто бы вообще отказался попробовать такой красивый цветок?

Геральт с трудом подавил смешок. Хотя его веселил не сам рассказ, а то, как слегка пухлые щёчки парня налились розовинкой и он опустил голову.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать один. Будет.

— Какое твое настоящее имя? Я слышал, что тот парень называл тебя Юли.

— Юлиан, — тихо ответил парень, — Альфред, — Геральт улыбнулся, — Панкрац, — мужчина поднял бровь, не совсем веря в то, что ещё дают такие длинные имена своим детям, — Летенхофф.

— Панкрац?

— Имя дедушки. Моя мама приехала из Польши, когда была совсем маленькой.

— Где твои родители?

Юлиан замер, оставляя в покое чашку и снова начиная выламывать многострадальные пальцы. Он не выглядел испуганным или поехавшим. Просто ему было неловко. Так казалось со стороны, по крайней мере.

— Если тебе неприятно, ты можешь не отвечать.

— Нет, я… — Геральту пришлось сильно прислушиваться, чтобы услышать, что говорит Юлиан. — Они просто не понимают. Слишком громкие. Они вообще мало что понимают. Я не видел их несколько лет, и хотел бы, чтобы так оставалось и дальше.

Геральт ещё много, о чём спрашивал. Ему было интересно всё. Оказалось, что Юлиан любит не только технику, но и театр (он не может заставить себя туда пойти, но ему нравится смотреть съемки), он умеет кататься на роликах и велосипеде, отлично играет на пианино, синтезаторе, акустической гитаре и, что совсем уж неожиданно, лютне. Его любимый цвет жёлтый, он курит только ментоловые Dunhill, у него никогда не было девчонки, только ферма хомячков в средней школе, и терпеть не может укроп. У него есть татуировка «Rapid Eye Movement» на плече, потому что это его любимая группа, а ещё он обычно спит именно так, а не глубоким сном.

Юлиан говорил, говорил, говорил, и за несколько часов ни разу не повторил слово или предложение несколько раз подряд. Он сделал уже четвёртую кружку чая, а ему всё ещё не хотелось забраться под стол или отдохнуть, потому что ему было действительно интересно и спокойно. А ещё ему нравился голос Геральта. Когда тот начал говорить о себе, Юлиан иногда выпадал из реальности, уносимый звуком как волнами. Он обволакивал с ног до до головы и дарил чувство безопасности.

Геральту тридцать, он любит запах кожи, называет свою машину Плотвой, потому что при покупке её салон пах рыбой. Он любит сладкий кофе типа латте и фраппе. А ещё звёздные войны и рок 70х-90х. Оказалось, что ему хотелось бы научиться играть на гитаре и печь пироги, но он стесняется, потому что над его любовью к готовке часто смеялись в детстве одноклассники. А ещё, у него есть младшая сестра Цирилла, над которой он оформил опеку после смерти родителей, и рыбки. Про сестру и рыбок он говорит «любимые домашние животные».

И этот мужчина говорил с таким энтузиазмом, что на него просто хотелось смотреть. Наблюдать, как он жестикулирует, когда взволнован или возбуждён, как хмурит острый нос при рассказе о чём-то неприятном, как трогает мочку уха, когда смущается.

— Знаешь, нам не обязательно выходить на улицу, — где-то в районе четырёх часов вечера произнёс мужчина и поудобнее устроился на диване. — Мы могли бы что-нибудь посмотреть или сыграть в игру, например.

Геральт не был уверен, захочет ли парень уделять ему больше времени, чем нужно, но ему бы очень этого хотелось. Потому что этот безумный диссоциальный мальчишка с красными кругами под глазами оказался умнее и интереснее всех, кого Геральт знает. Было ощущение, что он знает всё на свете; может рассказать о теории эволюции так, что Папа станет учёным и отречётся от веры, он говорит о книгах с таким восторгом, что хочется прямо сейчас бросить всё и пойти в библиотеку через квартал и собрать все книги, что он посоветовал. Геральт никогда не видел такого морально сильного и одновременно слабого человека, как Юлиан, и это вызывало желание тянуться к нему.

***

Они и вправду посмотрели фильм. Правда, не один. Началось всё с глупых французских комедий, а закончилось американскими ужастиками, потому что «сейчас ночь, а ночью смотреть нужно ужасы». Они посмотрели две или три страшилки, и всё это время Юлиан забавно подпрыгивал от страха и с самым детским выражением лица комментировал глупость актёров. Он искренне не понимал, почему глупые ребята из телевизора не слушают его советы, и из-за этого расстраивался. Он размахивал руками и шипел, напрочь забыв про то, что он любит тишину, и не любит говорить. Потому что ему действительно нравилось, когда Геральт рядом. Он вызывал самые счастливые чувства внутри.

Он не был тем человеком, который принимает болезни и ненормальность Юлиана. Он был тем человеком, рядом с которым Юлиан не чувствовал себя больным. Он был нормальным. Парень даже выключил свет один раз и проверил закрытую дверь одним взглядом, а не стал восемь раз поворачивать ключ в замке. Он всё ещё стеснялся и убирал со стола, пола и иногда несколько раз подряд повторял одно и тоже, но за эти полтора дня нахождения рядом с Геральтом чувствовался прогресс. Так его организм не реагировал даже на прописанные в старшей школе врачом таблетки и терапию. Мужчина просто был справа, и Юлиану было достаточно этого.

Он уснул в середине «Сияния», крепко обнимая руку Геральта и забавно шевеля губами. Он так давно не проявлял такую активность, что удивительно, как парень не уснул раньше. Мужчина это понял не сразу, а потом отодвинул мешавшие ему пряди волос и ещё некоторое время смотрел на аккуратный лоб и закрытые, но всё ещё невозможно большие глаза, и не понимал, что происходит.

Он просто хотел новые права, а потом в его жизни появился сумасшедший, в прямом смысле этого слова, мальчик и он ещё целую неделю мог думать только об этом. Возможно, это была элементарная жалость к ребёнку, полностью потерявшему себя. Потому что он зацепил Геральта ещё до того, как тот узнал его поближе.

На тонких губах медленно расплылась слабая улыбка, и мужчина аккуратно высвободился из захвата, поднял парня на руки и отнёс в спальню. Юлиан во сне хватался за его рубашку и дышал горячим воздухом прямо в грудь, а когда оказался на кровати — отказался отпускать мужчину. Он был похож на ребёнка, даже не на взрослого парня, а просто совершенно здорового ребёнка, и если бы Геральт впервые увидел его в таком виде, он бы ни за что не поверил, что это создание кричит, когда громко, может с точностью до единицы посчитать фонари, которые ему сегодня встретились (и отдельно вспомнить те, что не работали). Юлиан не выглядел как человек, который закрывает дверь шесть раз и столько же раз выключает свет. Он не выглядел так, будто тонет в своём сумасшествии.

Только задранная футболка, обнажившая живот, выдавала порезы от самоповреждения и то, что ему нужна помощь.


	4. мисс ромашка и мистер лютик.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> мне очень жаль.

Геральт никогда не уходил надолго. Имея постоянную работу, он часто отсутствовал или оставался дома, потому что надо было контролировать непутёвую сестру, но зачастую всегда возвращался к Юлиану.

А тот ждал, как преданный щеночек, считая часы до возвращения. Геральту потребовалось несколько недель, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что если он говорил, что вернётся в семь часов вечера, а приезжает к восьми — Юлиан переживает и впадает в тихую истерику. Уже не такую тяжёлую, как раньше, но он не может контролировать приступы беспокойства и страха остаться в одиночестве в глобальном смысле.

Если раньше, сидя за очередным заказом, парень мог часами сидеть на рабочем месте и мониторить сеть, писать код и заниматься, заниматься, заниматься, то сейчас, стоит ему только услышать шаги за дверью, он вскакивает и бежит, в надежде, что это Геральт.

Но с того седьмого не приглашения, Юлиан испытывал всё меньше беспокойства. Обычно у него случаются сезонные обострения апатии и диссоциализации, когда он даже не принимает заказы, но этим летом оно не пришло как раньше — в первую неделю июня. И кто бы знал, как радовался Юлиан! Геральт все лучше на него действовал.

За полтора месяца они всё чаще выходили на улицу, бывали в относительно людных местах, Юлиан даже сам отнёс книги в Британскую библиотеку (а она, между прочим, находится в миле от дома Юлиана). Они посетили Лондонский музей восковых фигур и даже сходили на пьесу «Розенкранц и Гиндельстерн мертвы». Юлиан был в полнейшем восторге, потому что театр оказался ещё красивее и зрелищнее, чем он себе его представлял. И несмотря на то, что они опоздали к началу, потому что обходили каждую трещинку и стык на асфальте, он всё ещё был счастлив.

Потому что Геральт всё время держал его за руку и рассказывал полнейшие глупости, чтобы отвлечь парня от шума и безумного потока людей. А Юлиан спрашивал, говорил и смеялся, чувствуя себя по настоящему здоровым.

Он всё ещё не чувствовал себя комфортно в одиночестве на улице, но ему было достаточно того, что происходит, когда его личный платяной шкаф рядом.

Сейчас на календаре двадцать второе июля, а это значит, что они с Геральтом два месяца вместе. Почти два. Ещё три дня до даты. Они никогда не говорили о том, что между ними. Просто ночью Геральт ложился рядом, готовил завтрак и таскал по самым странным немноголюдным местам, стараясь закрепить прогресс. А Юлиан бежал к нему при встрече и крепко обнимал, шесть раз подряд целовал ниточку губ и очень старался делать для мужчины хотя бы половину того, что делает Геральт для него.

Они никогда не говорили, что между ними есть отношения, но _такого_ у Юлиана никогда не было, и у себя в голове он называл мужчину своим. Так что ещё заранее начал готовить подарок для Геральта.

Мужчина четыре дня назад уехал в командировку в Ливерпуль, а это значит, что парень может не скрывать свои приготовления в страхе, что его сюрприз раскроют.

В дверь постучали. Условленные шесть стуков с разницей в секунду. Юлиан слегка улыбнулся и подумал о том, что если бы заказчик сбился со счёта или постучал по другому, ему бы не принесло это ощутимого дискомфорта. Он кинул взгляд на монитор и пошел открывать дверь, по пути поправляя неправильно, по его мнению, стоящие предметы.

Открыв дверь, парень сразу сделал шаг назад и жестом пригласил женщину в квартиру.

— Ваша обувь, пожалуйста, — тихо произнёс парень, стараясь держать себя в руках и с трудом заставляя смотреть на гостью, а не в пол или в сторону. — Вы не говорили, что будете с ребенком.

Женщина обернулась и на лице расползлась полуулыбка. Она держалась как королева, и Юлиан на некоторое время замер, стараясь привыкнуть к такой подаче. Она не была красивой или что-то типа того. У неё был слегка перекошенный рот, тонкие губы и немного длинноватый нос. Но она несла себя с таким посылом, что у вас при встрече с этой женщиной не могло возникнуть другого слова, кроме как «красивая».

— Она нам не помешает, — коротко отрезала женщина и посмотрела на ребёнка. Юлиан уже достал бокс с инструментами, когда она опустилась на присядки и обратилась к ребёнку. — Малыш, что нужно сказать дяде?

Девочка важно подошла к Юлиану, откинула прядь мягких на вид волос и протянула ладошку. Да, это определённо мама и дочь. Они буквально моральная копия друг друга, несмотря на то, что внешне совершенно разные.

— Добрый день.

Юлиан немного нерешительно посмотрел на чужую ладонь. Ему никогда не нравились дети. Они очень шумные и грязные, но он переборол себя и пожал чужую руку.

— Привет, меня зовут Лютик.

— Мне нравятся ваши волосы, мистер Лютик, — широко улыбнулась девочка, смотря своими невозможно чистыми голубыми глазами. Она тут же потеряла сходство с матерью. В её глазах плескалась радость и детский восторг, в то время как глаза её матери веяли морозной свежестью.

— У вас тоже замечательная причёска, мисс. Вы похожи на ромашки, а я люблю ромашки! И знаю одного парня, у которого такие же волосы. Только самые хорошие люди имеют такие замечательные волосы.

У девчушки действительно была невероятная шевелюра. Светлые, почти прозрачные волосы, они ещё не успели выгореть на солнце и потемнеть, и сейчас она была похожа на маленького ангелочка. Летнее голубое платье придавало только большего сходства.

— А меня зовут Цирилла, но вы можете звать меня Цири, мистер Лютик.

Юлиан удивился ещё раз. Точно так же звали младшую сестру Геральта, над которой он установил опеку. Парень поднял большие глаза на женщину.

— Меня зовут Йеннифер Беллегард, — криво улыбнулась она, и далеко не глупый мозг Юлиана наконец-то начал обрабатывать полученную информацию.

Юлиан поднялся с колен и сделал шаг назад, кажется, совершенно не замечая, что ребёнок трогает его вещи.

— Так что вам нужно, если вы пришли не за заказом?

Йеннифер по хозяйски села в кресло и сложила ногу на ногу, жестом приглашая парня сесть напротив. Он хоть и был хозяином, но невольно подчинился этому властному движению.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил в покое моего мужа, — в лоб выбросила она, внимательно рассматривая парня.

Юлиан на некоторое время замер, потом открыл рот, стараясь ответить, но женщина его прервала.

— Послушай, мальчик, — сейчас она не звучала как Ледяная Королева. Скорее, уставшая взрослая женщина, старающаяся подобрать правильные слова в этой самой неправильной ситуации, — я терпела, когда он поздно возвращался домой с работы, когда вместо того, чтобы провести на выходных время с дочерью, ехал к тебе. Я терпела даже твои следы на его теле. Но он всё чаще пропадает и бывает дома так редко, что ещё немного, и его ребёнок перестанет его узнавать. Я устала кормить Цириллу рассказами об отце, который много и тяжело работает для её игрушек.

Юлиан с каждым словом сжимался все сильнее, всё большее выворачивал пальцы и смотрел в стол. Ему не было обидно или грустно. Ему было просто невероятно больно и, пожалуй, всё.

— Даже глупый заметит то, что происходит с тобой, — продолжила Йеннифер, говоря тоном профессионального психолога, коим, вероятно, и являлась, — и я не хочу делать тебе хуже, говоря всё это. Но ты должен понимать, что Геральт — взрослый мужчина, у него есть семья и ребёнок. Есть обязанности. И ты не первое его увлечение. Пока не стало слишком поздно — он не потерял из-за тебя семью, а ты не потерял себя из-за него — я хочу попросить тебя оставить его в покое. Он каждые полгода находит кого-то моложе и красивее, но, в конечном итоге, возвращается обратно.

Юлиану хотелось закричать, что это неправда, глупая шутка, и _его_ Геральт не может так поступить. Не может. Не может. Не может. Кто знает? Он на самом деле никогда не говорил о себе слишком подробно, иногда путался в историях, но Юлиан не обращал на эту рассеянность внимания. Геральт позволял парню называть его своим, и этого было достаточно.

— Мамочка, смотри! — до Юлиана донёсся радостный голос маленькой Цириллы, и он поднял глаза, с ужасом понимая, что она держит рамку с его фото. Самое лучшее фото, потому что на нём не только парень, но и Геральт. — Мистер Лютик, вы знакомы с папочкой?

Йеннифер перевела взгляд с дочери на Юлиана и виновато улыбнулась, будто говоря «вот видишь».

— Мне очень жаль, — через некоторое время выдавил из себя Юлиан и впился ноготками в ладонь. — Мне очень жаль. Мне очень жаль. Мне очень жаль. Мне очень жаль.

Женщина протянула руку и попыталась коснуться чужого плеча, но парень отстранился от неё, как от огня. Она понимающе выпрямилась и встала.

— Нет, мальчик, это мне жаль, — разгладила платье, — я уверена, ты не знал. Это не полностью тебя оправдывает, но я могу понять.

***

Последующие несколько дней Юлиан плохо запомнил. Но помнил как пожал малышке Цири руку и закрыл за ними дверь. А через полторы минуты услышал громкий нечеловеческий вой который, кажется, сам же и издавал.

Всё свалилось в одну кучу, и сейчас, лёжа на кровати двадцать пятого июня, Юлиан может вспомнить только фрагменты. Вот он кричит. Темнота. Смахивает со стола клавиатуру, мышку, да и вообще всё, что на нём находилось. Темнота. Царапает себя до вступающих капелек крови. Снова темнота. Звонит телефон. Крик.

Каждый звонок и смс обеспокоенного отсутствием ответа Геральта делал только хуже, потому что Юлиан не мог заставить себя поднять трубку. Но и сбросить тоже не хватало сил. Он забивался в угол, закрывал уши руками, кричал, а потом как мантру повторял «Малиновый. Парцелляция. Дарджилинг. Шесть. Запах пыли после дождя. Малиновый. Парцелляция. Дарджилинг. Шесть. Запах пыли после дождя» снова и снова.

Он скурил весь немалый запас сигарет, не удосуживаясь открыть окно или выйти на улицу. Ему казалось, что всё, что происходит — это не о нём. Не с ним. О ком-то другом.

Геральт вернулся вечером, когда Юлиан уже который час лежал на кровати и смотрел в закрытое жалюзи окно. Сначала он постучал правильно — шесть раз с секундным перерывом между стуками. Потом ещё раз. А потом начался просто громкий-громкий и самый беспорядочный шум.

Юлиан заставил себя встать с кровати и подойти к двери. Он стоял тринадцать секунд и слушал, как Геральт злится, просит его открыть дверь и «господи, я надеюсь, ты в порядке», и только потом рискнул медленно отворить дверь.

Геральт влетел в квартиру, забыв об обуви и почти снёс Юлиана с ног. А Юлиан опустил взгляд вниз, на, вероятно, теперь такие ужасно грязные полы, и снова поднял его, отсутствующе смотря на мужчину.

— Ты не отвечал! Я волновался! Идиот, — Геральт схватил парня за плечи и крепко к себе прижал, — ты хоть знаешь, что я себе надумал?

Юлиан нерешительно поднял руки и положил ладошки на чужую грудь, отстраняя его от себя. Геральт не выглядел, как плохой человек, изменщик и настоящий мудак. Он выглядел, как его любимый мужчина, который целовал каждый его шрам на теле, носил сладости. Он был Геральтом, который делал ему чай, водил в театр, читал ему перед сном и пел песни.

— Когда ты планировал мне сказать? — мягко спросил Юлиан, внутри чувствуя ядерный взрыв.

Геральт непонимающе улыбнулся, оставил на лбу парня поцелуй и кинул телефон на стол, падая на диван.

— Хочешь посмотреть фото? Я всё фотографировал, чтобы показать тебе!

Юлиан разгладил штору, повернувшись спиной к мужчине и зажмурился, некрасиво скривился, чувствуя, что сейчас ещё чуть-чуть и снова начнёт плакать. Господи, как он устал плакать!

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ответил, — его голос срывался, а руки дрожали как при -20 градусах мороза, но он очень сильный парень. Он, мать вашу, не убил себя за эти четыре дня и не может позволить Геральту снова манипулировать его чувствами только потому, что Юлиан удобный, — когда ты собирался мне рассказать про Цири и Йеннифер?

Геральт замер. Он видел, как трясутся плечи парня. Юлиан повернулся и мужчина посмотрел на него так, как должен был, наконец отмечая, что не так с парнем. Красные глаза, новые не зажившие следы самоповреждения, давно не мытые волосы и грязная футболка. Всё это не вязалось с привычным образом чистоплотного и зацикленного на порядке Лютика.

— Как долго ты собирался быть со мной, целовать меня, позволять надумывать мне разные глупости о нас? — Юлиан слегка улыбнулся и облокотился на стену, до крови впиваясь полумесяцами ногтей в ладони.

Геральт медленно встал и сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд, но Юлиан тут же бросился в сторону и поставил перед собой стул.

— Я не хотел тебя расстраивать. Ты решил, что мы вместе, мне нравилось то, что происходит. Я боялся сделать больно, — слова Геральта были больше похожи на детские оправдания, из-за чего Юлиану стало внезапно так смешно. Хотя звук, который он издал, был больше похож на скулёж.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.

Геральт непонимающе замер, стараясь найти нужные слова.

— Лютик, пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы всё закончилось так глупо.

— А кто в этом виноват?

— Ты мне нравишься.

Геральт сделал полшага вперед, а Юлиан сжался, казалось, до размера атома, закрылся за ширмой волос и указал мужчине на дверь рукой с новыми следами от иглы. Он дрожал, едва сдерживал чёртову панику. Может быть, он и был психом, но он был психом с остатками самоуважения. Он прогонял Геральта не ради его жены, а ради маленькой Цириллы, которая смотрела своими невозможными глазками на парня при прощании, ради «до свидания, мистер Лютик», ради открытки с жёлтыми лютиками, которую принёс почтальон. Открытки с самыми жёлтыми цветами, с любовью и всей аккуратностью, на которую способна шестилетняя девочка, и подписью «дяде Лютику от мисс Ромашки».

— Вон!

Геральт замер. Он никогда не слышал, как кричит Юлиан. Не повышает голос, а именно кричит. Этот звук был похож на вой матери, потерявшего своего ребёнка. Он был почти нечеловеческим. Потому что Юлиан не чувствовал себя человеком в этот момент. Он не чувствовал себя живым.

***

Геральт и вправду ушел. Юлиан понял это не сразу. Он очнулся поздней ночью. В глаза бил свет ламп, а в голове пульсировала головная боль. Ему хотелось сделать себе очень больно, невероятно больно, чтобы хоть как-то себя успокоить.

Это было слишком для его разума, испорченного болезнями и безумной верой в то, что он может быть нормальным и любимым.

Ещё долго он будет разговаривать с воображаемым Геральтом, искренне любя всё то, что у них когда-то было, и ненавидя то, чем это закончилось.

Он перестанет считать до шести. Выключать свет. Сменит имя и из сети пропадёт «Лютик», но навсегда останется при нём, как напоминание о лучшем из людей, которых Юлиан когда-либо знал в прошлом, и худшем из тех, кого он знает сейчас.

Но он будет оставлять дверь своей квартиры открытой, в глубине души надеясь, что его воплощение хаоса вернётся и позволит себя любить.


	5. идиот, и тут вовсе не о достоевском.

Прошел всего месяц, а для Геральта это время ощущалось, как вечность. Даже лето не успело закончиться, а он уже чувствовал, что ему не хватает чего-то совершенно важного. Но дочка по утрам так же прибегала в его спальню с радостным криком, а Йеннифер готовила по вечерам ужин. Он всё ещё имел возможность отводить Цириллу в музыкальную школу, а по утрам нежно целовать в лоб жену, но у него оставалось непередаваемое ощущение того, что его лишили чего-то самого важного.

И он старался не думать о том, почему в его груди возникает неприятное тянущее чувство, когда дочь приносит домой рисунки самых желтых в мире цветов («Потому что они очень красивые, папочка!»), просит перевести её в класс струнных инструментов («Я хочу играть на гитаре и той штуке, похожей на капельку!») и просит называть себя «мисс Ромашка». Он старается не приезжать в его район и не искать его в каждом прохожем, в каждой синей старой футболке, шепоте и робкой улыбке. Но каждый раз он ловит такой мощный Баадер-Майнхоф*, что хочется бросить всё и всех и вернуться в пятидесятиметровую квартирку в Блумсбери.

А Цирилла, всего раз видевшая Юлиана, не прекращает говорить о нём, потому что увидела в парне такого же светлого и радостного ребёнка, как и она сама. И Геральт очень её понимает, потому что точно так же с первых минут знакомства, просто рассматривая его, даже не особо общаясь, он был одержим этим неправильным мальчиком и его совершенными несовершенствами. Именно поэтому он старается больше времени проводить на работе, грузить себя чем угодно, лишь бы не появляться дома и не слышать восторженное «Я нарисовала мистера Лютика, мам! Мы поедем к нему снова?», и не видеть недовольный взгляд жены.

И Геральт ежедневно, направляясь на работу, забирает рисунки Цириллы, обещая, что точно передаст их мистеру Лютику, иначе ребёнок просто отказывается есть и идти на занятия. А в обед мужчина старательно рисует для дочки ответ от Юлиана, со всеми неровностями и аккуратным почерком парня выводит ответы, которые точно понравятся девочке. Которые написал бы сам Юлиан. Ящик рабочего стола Геральта уже переполнен такими рисунками, и ему невероятно стыдно, что он обманывает Цири, но он бы не смог признаться девочке, что слишком боится, чтобы посмотреть в глаза парню, не говоря уже о разговоре или передаче рисунка.

Да и кто они, по сути, такие? Юлиан получил достаточно разочарования от Геральта, а его дочь видел лишь однажды. Он не так привязан, как шестилетний ребёнок.

Но каждый вечер, направляясь домой, Геральт делает большой крюк и едет к дому Юлиана, просто потому что привык делать это, берёт два латте и садится на ступеньки около его подъезда. Но никогда не заходит внутрь и не пытается связаться с парнем. Потому что ему будет так же больно слышать голос Юлиана и видеть прижатые к телу ручки, как и парню. Потому что Геральт вовсе не взрослый умный человек, он просто запутавшийся и до невозможности влюбленный идиот, который разочаровал всех, включая себя.

Он проводит перед чужим домом не меньше часа ежедневно, просто молчит и пьёт кофе, а когда в самом важном в мире окне включается свет и пробивается через деревянные жалюзи, он забирает только один стаканчик кофе и едет домой. Это его способ убедиться, что самый важный парень на свете в порядке.

А утром, направляясь в магазин или за почтой, Юлиан забирает и неприметный бумажный стаканчик с холодным кофе из кофейни на Хейстингс-стрит. Он не уверен, что это именно тот кофе из той кофейни. Он просто знает это.

И вместе с радостью, что он не забыт и всё ещё, возможно, важен, приходит всепоглощающая тоска. Потому что каждый день Юлиан оказывается важен не настолько, чтобы постучаться в его дверь и сказать «Я скучал».

Потому что Юлиан скучает. Он скучает по Геральту, его тёплым рукам, ночному храпу. Он скучает по громкому голосу и безумной зубастой улыбке, по кофе с утра. Он скучает по совместным просмотрам фильмов, походам в библиотеку и театр. Он скучает по тихому хаосу.

Иногда он позволяет себе вызвать такси и поехать в Лондонский Сити. Он отпускает таксиста и ещё сорок две минуты сидит на ступеньках Епископальной церкви с чаем в руках и просто глупо смотрит через дорогу, где на Грейт-Уинчестер находится банк, в котором работает Геральт.

В такие моменты он чувствует себя ещё более сумасшедшим, каким-то маньяком, который не может не преследовать человека. Но его не волнует, как много людей проходит мимо, как много машин проезжает, и как громко вокруг. Он чувствует себя оглушённым только приезжая домой и сходя с ума в своей кровати, где даже спустя пятьдесят три дня и столько же стирок постельного белья, всё ещё пахнет Геральтом.

Очень редко он может заметить мужчину, курящего перед входом и разговаривающего по телефону или с коллегами. Он видит невозможные светлые волосы и широкие плечи и глупо улыбается, не сразу замечая солёные слёзы на щеках. Юлиан чувствует себя одержимым. Геральту иногда кажется, что он заметил отросшие волосы и испуганный взгляд в толпе прохожих, но, пытаясь найти их, никогда не находит.

Юлиан никогда не говорит с Геральтом, даже когда невероятно хочется, он не может издать ни звука. Но, приезжая домой, он говорит с мужчиной. Рассказывает, как прошел его день, как много времени он провёл среди людей и просит гордиться им, потому что для Юлиана нет ничего важнее.

А в девять или десять вечера Геральт приезжает к нему, садится на ступеньки перед домом и, так же как и Юлиан десять часов назад перед его офисом, молчит. Парень разрешает себе выглядывать через жалюзи, даже иногда открыть окно и высунуть голову на улицу, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть мужчину. Юлиану кажется, что тот внезапно стал ещё старше. Нет, парень понимал, что он не молодой парень, а взрослый мужчина, но за эти неполные два месяца Геральт будто постарел на несколько лет.

И тогда Юлиан закрывает окно, опускает жалюзи и включает все лампы в доме, потому что знает, что Геральт после этого уедет.

***

В конце сентября Геральт наконец решается. Он забирает все рисунки дочки, прячет их в рюкзак и гонит по ночному Лондону на Хербранд-стрит, потому что просто больше не может. Юлиан сумасшедший и делает таковым Геральта.

Когда знакомый дом оказывается перед ним, мужчина резко замирает. Он говорит себе, что не трус и может сделать это. Но он не может. Точно так же, как и прошлые семнадцать раз. Нет, глупости, конечно, может.

Глубоко вздохнув, он делает шаг, потом ещё один и ещё, и замирает снова перед родной бежевой дверью. Рука со сжатым кулаком уже поднимается, чтобы постучать, когда светло-коричневые, почти жёлтые глаза поднимаются выше и внимательно смотрят прямо в камеру видеонаблюдения над дверью. Немного подумав, Геральт поднимает вторую руку и закрывает линзу, а после стучит. Шесть раз с перерывом в одну секунду.

Он слышит, как за дверью стихают шаги, и ему кажется, что парень не откроет дверь, если не будет уверен, кто к нему пришел. Но ведь если бы Юлиан увидел лицо Геральта, он бы ни за что не открыл, а так есть хотя бы небольшой шанс, что парень воспримет черный экран как помеху.

Наконец дверь медленно открывается, но за ней никого нет. Геральта не удивляет это. Его удивляет то, что он не слышал, как ключ поворачивается в замке.

Геральт осторожно входит в тёмную квартиру, освещённую только синими и красными неоновыми лампами. Он внимательно осматривает помещение, и взгляд натыкается на фигуру парня, который снова вернулся к работе.

— Я сегодня снова приезжал, почти попался тебе на глаза, — Юлиан говорил так, будто рядом никого нет: чуть громче, чем обычно, немного увереннее. Он кружил вокруг стола, не прижимал руки к груди и не прятался за волосами. — Представляешь, какой конфуз бы произошел, Геральт! — тихий смех. Самый восхитительный смех на свете. — Мне даже пришлось спрятаться за церковь, чтобы ты не нашел меня в толпе. Я расплескал весь свой чай от страха, и меня отругал служитель, потому что я немного помял живую изгородь.

Геральт не понимает, что происходит, поэтому тихо снимает обувь и становится около стола Юлиана. Парень продолжает говорить, и выглядит почти счастливым. А Геральт просто слушает тихий баритон и наслаждается тем, что снова может его слышать.

— А ещё я сегодня не вызывал такси, представляешь. Нет, конечно же я вру, — хрипло рассмеялся парень и заправил прядь за ухо. — Но только отчасти, да-да. Потому что я ехал к тебе на автобусе. На автобусе, представляешь! Правда, домой пришлось вызывать такси, потому что я очень нервничал, а потом даже пришлось снова забраться под стол, — парень начал складывать инструменты. Тихий смех постепенно превратился в икоту и шмыганье носом. — Я так скучаю по тебе, — Геральт чувствует, как дыхание перехватывает, и он не может даже протянуть руку к парню и успокоить его. — Знаю, что утомил тебя тем, что постоянно плачу, когда ты приходишь, но я так сильно по тебе скучаю, Геральт.

Мужчина нахмурился и слегка опустил голову, натыкаясь взглядом в почти чистые руки, всего с парой красных пятен от иглы, упирающиеся в стол. Он почти перестал употреблять героин. Растрёпанная голова опустилась вниз, от чего плечи показались острыми и неправильно худыми. Дрожащими. Когда Геральт видел Юлиана в последний раз, тот был не таким истощённым.

— Я горжусь тобой, маленький, — Геральт сказал почти неслышно, но этого хватило, чтобы Юлиан замер, поднял свои большие глаза и впился пальцами в стол.

— Раньше ты не разговаривал.

Геральт и вправду никогда раньше не говорил. Юлиан всегда представлял его в своей голове до мельчайших деталей, но он не мог воспроизвести в галлюцинации голос Геральта. Это было слишком тяжело.

Мужчина сделал шаг вперёд и стёр с чужого подбородка и щеки влажные дорожки, с восторгом отмечая, что Юлиан делает небольшое движение, чтобы потереться щекой о тёплую ладонь.

Это и вправду было приятно. Гораздо приятнее, чем когда Юлиан в ванной или в своей постели представлял Геральта рядом. Сначала чужие прикосновения к обнажённой коже были невесомыми, а потом парень так извёл себя, что уже не понимал, что те руки, которые к нему прикасаются — его собственные. А эта ладонь была тёплой и жёсткой, будто настоящая. Ладонь. Ладонь. Ладонь. Настоящая.

Геральт убрал руку, а Юлиан резко замотал головой и зажмурился, пряча бокс в ящик.

— Всё, иди. Ты сводишь меня с ума, — постарался как можно проще сказать парень, но голос дрожал. — Мне следует поспать, ты слишком реальный. Или обратиться к врачу. Хотя, наверное, лучше съездить к Гэри. Но до последнего четверга ещё так много времени. Я не знаю.

Он продолжал говорить, стараясь навести в и без того идеально чистой комнате порядок.

— Ну же, уходи, — он подтолкнул мужчину в грудь, а после отдёрнул руку. Большие зеленоватые глаза стали просто огромными, а Геральту показалось, что они не оставили для рта и носа места на лице. — Раньше я не мог к тебе прикасаться.

А Геральт всё ещё не понимал, почему его парнишка говорит с ним так, будто они виделись пару минут назад. Он редко не имел слов, чтобы сказать Юлиану хоть что-то, и сейчас был один из таких моментов.

— Ты всегда мог ко мне прикоснуться, Лютик.

Ладонь. Ладонь. Ладонь. Настоящая. Лютик. Лютик. Лютик. Не Юлиан. Понимание происходящего с трудом пробиралось в сознание парня. Живот неприятно свело и руки сами по себе прижались к туловищу.

— Геральт?

Он чувствовал себя так, будто… Будто снова начал чувствовать. Если он раньше думал, что ему было больно, тоскливо, что кишки сворачивались в узел, то это было бледным подобием на чувства. Вот сейчас он понял, что такое по-настоящему больно.

— Ты не должен быть здесь, — прошептал Юлиан, чувствуя жуткую боль в переносице и кидая все силы на то, чтобы не разреветься как идиоту.

Воздух проходил в лёгкие с трудом. Руки непроизвольно вздрагивали, и ему казалось, что он полностью поехал. Натурально чокнулся. Потому что его Геральт сейчас должен быть дома, с Йеннифер и Цириллой, но никак не напротив.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, Лютик, — Геральт аккуратно протянул руку к плечу парня и положил её сверху.

Громкий всхлип, и Юлиан кинулся вперёд. Тонкие ручки обвили крепкую шею, а холодный сопливый нос уткнулся в ключицы, но Геральт не чувствовал отвращения от этой влаги. Он чувствовал себя живым.

Крепкие руки обхватили туловище Юлиана, и Геральт с недовольством понял, что ему не показалось — парень действительно сильно похудел за это время.

Юлиану казалось, что всё было таким ужасным и отвратительным сном, а теперь он проснулся и всё будет хорошо. Он не думал о том, что это настоящий Геральт, с настоящей семьёй, которая ждёт его дома и скучает. Он думал только то, что заслужил, чтобы его любили. Даже если это не честные слова.

— Поцелуй меня.

Голос будто принадлежал не Юлиану — слишком низкий, слишком хриплый. Но кого волновал голос, когда вот он — маленький, худой, заплаканный, но совершенно счастливый, стоит перед тобой и ластится, будто стараясь за одну минуту компенсировать месяцы разлуки.

Поэтому Геральт поцеловал. Чужие губы были всё такими же мягкими и обветренными, а от того шершавыми; такими же самыми лучшими. Юлиан целовал так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь, и ни на йоту слабее. Ему казалось, что прошла целая вечность, и нужно её заполнить.

Он не понял, как оказался на кровати. Как тёплые руки оказались под футболкой. Его волновало только то, как близко сейчас самый важный мужчина, и что его можно снова назвать своим. Геральт целовал шею, плечи и снова возвращался к губам, чтобы потом продолжить ниже. Он не понимал, всегда ли Юлиан был таким сладким.

— Скажи, что любишь меня, — парень зарылся пальчиками в светлые волосы и потянул вверх, чтобы обратить внимание на свои слова. Геральт поднялся выше, но не перестал блуждать руками по телу.

— Лютик, я…

— Знаю. Соври.

Мужчина облизал пересохшие губы и провел ладонью по чужой промежности, не зная, насколько правильно будет говорить эти слова. Но эй, какого чёрта? Он сейчас снова изменяет своей жене со своим сумасшедшим во всех смыслах парнем-любовником, что может быть более неправильно?

— Я люблю тебя.

Юлиан распылся в совершенно счастливой безумной улыбке и обхватил ногами чужие бёдра.

Он не глупый. Он далеко не глупый, чтобы не понимать, что делает себе хуже. Завтра Геральт уйдёт или, что ещё хуже, останется, и всё начнётся сначала. Ему снова будет больно. Он снова будет считать шаги, улицы и фонари, запирать дверь шесть раз и проводить часы под рабочим столом. Но это ведь будет завтра, верно? И он бы чувствовал себя точно так же, если бы не попросил Геральта сказать это.

Сегодня он может чувствовать себя любимым, не извиняться за то, что любит, и он возьмёт от этого всё.

— Уходи утром, — прошептал Юлиан, когда Геральт аккуратно стёр с него следы ночи и лёг рядом.

— Лютик.

Мужчина не собирался этого делать, и последнее, что ему нужно было — тихая отчаявшаяся просьба.

— Нет, уходи. И не прощайся, ладно? Потому что мне будет больно, и я буду просить тебя не уходить. Просто уходи с утра так, будто вечером вернёшься, и больше не возвращайся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *феномен Баадера-Майнхоф — происходит тогда, когда мозг узнаёт что-то новое или считает что-то очень важным, начинает концентрироваться на этом, и вы ищите это "что-то" во всём, обращаете на него больше внимания, чем раньше.


	6. розенкранц и гильденстерн мертвы.

Семь тридцать. Зеленоватые глаза открываются и упираются взглядом в стену. Юлиан лежит неподвижно, стараясь даже не дышать. Он не может понять, один ли в своей кровати, и не знает, чего хочет больше: положительный или отрицательный ответ. Худые ручки прижимают к телу колени, и парень медленно считает. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. Шесть. Резкий поворот, но сзади действительно никого нет. Для пущей убедительности парень растерянно проводит по простыне, стараясь понять, как давно ушел мужчина, но не ощущает ровным счётом ничего; он не понимает, когда постель холодная, а когда наоборот.

Юлиан снова откинулся на подушку, накрыл лицо руками и пару раз ударил ногой по матрасу. Ударил. Ударил. Ударил. Лучше бы ударил Геральта. А, если уж совсем честным быть, то в идеале — себя вчерашнего. Знал же, что так будет. Что будет тянуть где-то в районе глупого сердца, будет отвращение к себе. Стоило ли оно того?

Громко застонав от злости на самого себя, Юлиан тут же замолчал, испугавшись своего же голоса, и встал с кровати. Полы казались невероятно холодными, как и, на самом деле, вся остальная квартира. Будто вчера он потратил весь запас тепла, и теперь родная квартира кажется невероятно чужой.

Действия, отработанные до автоматизма — душ, уборка, душ, клиент, уборка, душ. Но Юлиану казалось, что кто-то убрал галочку с поля «автовыполнение», потому что он сбивался и терялся даже в самых простых движениях. Не с той ноги встал, не намочил щетку перед чисткой зубов, неправильно повернул душ, слишком много говорил с заказчиком. Ему не хотелось думать, что это всё из-за вчерашнего прихода человеческого воплощения хаоса.

Геральт всегда был с ним. Он ходил рядом, слушал всё, что Юлиан ему рассказывает, ложился с парнем в одну постель. И он знал, что мужчина рядом — плод его воображения; что бы он не сказал, этого никто не узнает. Но вчера этот безумно громкий посланник тишины действительно был рядом, и Юлиана пугает, как просто он принял его назад.

Чувство предательства не должно грызть под коркой, потому что он никогда не имел права называть мужчину своим, поэтому слово «изменял» не подходит в их случае. Та ледяная королева — его жена, а с женой не изменяют. Он был любовником, как бы глупо это не звучало, и он не имеет права чувствовать себя паршиво. Любовник. Любовник. Любовник. Шлюха.

Тем более сейчас. Вчера он осознанно просил мужчину не уходить до утра, соврать о важном слове с мягким знаком после. Юлиан понимал, что будет плохо, что будет ужасно плохо, больно, паршиво и мерзко. Но не думал, что ему захочется отомстить себе. Сам прогнал. Сам прогнал. Сам прогнал. Получил, что желал.

И спустя ещё две недели, когда октябрь ушел в разгул, лето резко заплевало солнцем улицы. Подавленное настроение Юлиана никуда не пропало, но стало гораздо меньше, и лёгкое чувство убранного с груди камня позволило ему выйти на улицу. Как он и думал, ему просто не хватало витамина D, дело вовсе не в том, что Геральт больше не появлялся и даже не приходил с кофе на его ступеньки.

Было правда хорошо. Апатия и нескончаемая влага, формирующаяся в слёзных железах и давящая на глаза с почти адской болью, так утомили и без того склонного к депрессии парня, что он сам поверил в то, что скоро должно стать лучше. Потому что осенний Лондон пусть и вызывает желание забиться под камин с кружкой чая, но он всё ещё прекрасен в своих оранжевых оттенках. А солнце, появляющееся так редко в эту пору года заставляет думать, что всё правда будет хорошо. Не может не быть. Должно.

Поэтому сейчас он активно и с самым прекрасным настроением идет по улице, даже не беспокоясь о том, что горожане вышли из своих домов так же погреться. Ложь, конечно. Ему некомфортно, и руки, засунутые в карманы джинсовой курточки, дрожат. Руки. Руки. Руки. Дрожь.

Юлиан действительно старается: принимает всё больше клиентов не по сети, выходит на улицу, не просит переделывать его кофе, если ему кажется, что бариста не слишком старается. Он все больше меняется и чувствует себя таким молодцом, что готов кричать о своих маленьких больших достижениях. Только негромко.

Здание театра Алмейда казалось таким же, каким его запомнил Юлиан, когда впервые сюда пришел. Но он не уверен, что оно было таким страшным в своем уровне шума. С другой стороны — он сейчас один, рядом никто не подавляет звуки, и это нормально, что парень три с половиной минуты стоял перед входом и уговаривал зайти внутрь. В конце концов, он проделал такой путь. Сам! Не испугался и прошел всю дорогу. Он не может сейчас отправиться домой.

Пьесу, ради которой Юлиан пришел, он видел уже четыре раза в живую и один раз на записи. Геральт водил его в театр, но не смог уговорить что-то другое кроме «Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы». Она старше, чем сам Юлиан, и парень уже на второй раз мог сам озвучить реплики персонажей без подсказки, но от этого постановка не стала менее интересной.

В холле оказалось немноголюдно. Возможно, никто не хотел в такой солнечный день сидеть в четырёх стенах, а может, просто не час пик. Но это успокоило Юлиана. Он сможет насладиться актёрами в тишине и без отвлекающих факторов. Замечательно.

Согласно купленному билету, действие должно было начаться через семь минут, поэтому парень решил найти самый тёмный угол и переждать там. Внимательно смотря под ноги, он направился к самому дальнему дивану, стараясь не наступать на стыке между плитами на полу. Какой дьявол вообще придумал выкладывать пол мозаикой или делать его из плит? Почему, например, не выложить паркетом? Это гораздо красивее и удобнее.

Причитая себе под нос, парень почти добрался до пункта назначения, но оказался почти сбит с ног.

— Мистер Лютик! — знакомый звонкий голосок отбился от стен и ударил прямо по барабанным перепонкам. Юлиан опустил глаза, с ужасом наблюдая, как маленький человеческий ребенок обхватывает его бёдра. — Мистер Лютик, я скучала по вам! Папа говорил, что мы обязательно увидим вас сегодня. Правда, он говорил так целую неделю, и правдой это стало только сегодня. Но я так рада, мистер Лютик!

Девочка тарахтела без умолку и, кажется, даже не делала перерыв для того, чтобы выдохнуть. А Юлиан, подняв глаза, смотрел на её родителя. Геральт стоял у кассы, немного улыбаясь, а после медленно двинулся к парню.

Юлиан с замиранием сердца смотрел, как мужчина делает шаг, потом ещё один, ещё. Уши будто заложило, хотелось позорно сбежать и спрятаться, но ребёнок держал так крепко, а Геральт был так близко. И, если быть до конца откровенным, парень был безумно рад видеть этих двоих. Счастлив. Счастлив. Счастлив. До дрожи в коленях и спазмов в желудке.

— Я знал, что рано или поздно ты сюда вернёшься. Ты не мог не посмотреть пьесу в шестой раз, — мужчина говорил тихо и мягко, от чего Юлиан готов был прямо сейчас забыть про его семью и обиду, броситься на шею.

Цирилла взяла Юлиана за руку и настойчиво потянула к дивану, пока парень про себя молился о том, чтобы её рука оказалось достаточно чистой.

— Почему ты больше не приходишь к церкви? — спросил Геральт, когда они сели.

Юлиану не хотелось отвечать. Что он мог сказать? Что ему было бы тяжело? Что он боялся не сдержаться, если снова увидит мужчину? Что ему неприятно видеть, как Йеннифер иногда заезжает к нему, и они вместе выходят на обед?

— Почему ты больше не приносишь кофе? — совсем тихо, но мужчина услышал, спросил парень.

Геральт улыбнулся и усадил дочь на свои колени. Сейчас он не выглядел как знакомый парню сгусток энергии и эмоций. Даже на работе, в строгом чёрном костюме, он оставался знакомым Юлиану Геральтом. Но этот мужчина перед ним выглядит взрослым уставшим мужчиной, который хочет лишь спокойствия.

— Я боялся, что не сдержусь и зайду.

Это было… приятно? Да, наверное. Юлиану понравилось то чувство тоски и любви в голосе мужчины, даже если он снова его себе придумал. И ему понравилось, как Геральт прямо сказал о том, что у них происходит. Юлиан слабый. Юлиан бы не смог.

Молча встав, парень направился к нужной двери. Он знал, что Геральт купил билет, что он пойдёт за ним и отсидит раздражающую и надоевшую ему пьесу в шестой раз просто потому, что это позволит ему быть с Юлианом целых полтора часа. А если во время антракта парень не сбежит — все два.

И он действительно сидел рядом, смотрел и иногда посмеивался над тем, как Юлиан опережает чужие реплики. Даже малышка Цирилла сидела спокойно и внимательно слушала, изредка задавая вопросы и стараясь запомнить такие сложные и длинные фамилии главных героев. Она забавно бурчала себе под нос самые невероятные комбинации букв, иногда спрашивая у Юлиана, всё ли верно произнесла, но парня это не раздражало. Ему нравилось. Нравилось. Нравилось. Нравилось. Как она держалась маленькой ладошкой за его руку.

К концу пьесы он был готов забрать домой эту маленькую радость и платяной шкаф, потому что полтора часа он чувствовал, будто у него есть семья. Настоящая семья, которая принимает его таким странным и сумасшедшим, не говорит, что он неправильный.

— Мистер Лютик, — дёргая парня за руку, позвала Цири, — папочка обещал, что если я буду умницей, он купит мороженое. А я была почти умницей. Это считается?

Юлиан тихо рассмеялся и важно кивнул, от чего прядь волос упала на лицо.

— Определённо считается, мисс Ромашка.

Девочка довольно взвизгнула и схватила отца свободной рукой. Юлиан словил себя на мысли, что, должно быть, они очень странно смотрятся со стороны, и заметь их сейчас мать малышки, она была бы возмущена. Потому что он бы определённо чувствовал негодование, если бы его партнёр и ребёнок проводили время с, о боже, любовником. Любовником. Любовником. Любовником. Ужасное слово.

— Я люблю солёную карамель! Потому что она сладкая и совсем не солёная! — размышляла вслух девочка, активно переставляя ножки. — А вам какое больше всего нравится?

— Не знаю… — задумался парень покусывая губу. — Наверное, ванильное. Оно не очень сладкое.

— Тогда мы будем ванильное, пап!

— Цири, я не…

Ребёнок остановился и вырвал руку из руки Юлиана. Она выглядела такой расстроенной и огорчённой, что парень захотел ударить себя по лицу, потому что никто не должен обижать этого ангела.

— Вы не пойдёте с нами кушать мороженое, мистер Лютик?

Юлиан поднял на Геральта взгляд и наткнулся на довольную улыбку. Мужчина был правда доволен. Потому что Юлиан не может отказать мисс Ромашке, не может сейчас убежать. Он проведёт с Геральтом весь день, до вечера. Так, как раньше. Это стоило того, чтобы поссориться с женой, забрать дочь из школы пораньше, проехать половину города. Всё это стоило того, чтобы видеть рядом этого сумасшедшего мальчишку и самую важную улыбку на свете.

— Мы будем ванильное, Геральт. И раз такое дело, то самое большое, которое сможет сделать мороженщик.

Цири снова восторженно вскрикнула и унеслась по улице вперёд. Что-то подсказывало Юлиану, что она уже знает, где ближайший киоск со сладостями и готова сделать заказ, который ударит по кошельку мужчины.

— Так нечестно, — тихо произнёс парень, когда мужчина подошел ближе, почти касаясь плечом плеча Юлиана, и они двинулись за ребёнком.

— Можешь потом ударить меня, Лютик. Но я сделаю это ещё раз.

И они правда провели целый день вместе. Съели самую большую порцию мороженого, поехали в Риджентс-парк и покормили всех уточек, которых только смогли найти. А потом взяли огромную сладкую вату жёлтого цвета, потому что «Геральт, жёлтый — это круто» и «Папочка, это как лютики!». Юлиан чуть не свалился в озеро, а Цири собирала вокруг себя всех собак. Потому что больше чем уточек она любит только, как она их называет, пёсилей.

Юлиан ходил с Геральтом, не боясь говорить. Он не считал шаги и смело наступал на трещинки в асфальте. Он снова чувствовал себя нужным и любимым. Он даже не был против, когда Геральт убирал волосы с его лица, фотографировал их с Цириллой, и совершенно случайно касался его руки при ходьбе. Касался. Касался. Касался. Конечно, не случайно.

А в машине, сидя рядом с Геральтом на переднем сидении, Юлиан чувствовал себя так неловко, потому что знал, что мужчина замечает все его робкие улыбки и желание попросить остаться. Не мог не замечать. Потому что даже спящая на заднем сидении Цири несколько часов назад спросила у Юлиана, нравится ли ему «папочка» и не хочет ли Юлиан жить вместе с ними, потому что папочка и мамочка постоянно ссорятся, ей от этого грустно, а если бы мистер Лютик жил с ними, они могли бы играть вместе. Юлиан тогда рассмеялся, потому что представил, как Геральт приводит своего любовника-наркомана с ментальными проблемами домой, а Йеннифер встречает их со сковородкой в руках.

— Спасибо, что довёз, — произнёс Юлиан, стараясь не разбудить уставшую за день девочку, а после вышел из машины.

Геральт вышел следом, и они оба замерли по разные стороны от капота геральтовской Плотвы. Юлиан чувствовал себя глупым школьником, не знающим, что и как нужно делать. Впрочем, у Геральта было то же чувство.

— Господи, как идиоты, — наконец выдохнул мужчина и пересёк расстояние между ними.

Его руки быль большими и тёплыми, и обнимали так, будто больше никогда не смогут сделать это снова. Геральт пах сигаретами и одеколоном, а ещё любовью. Руки. Руки. Руки. _Никогда меня не отпускай._


	7. дай мне две чёртовы минуты, и я буду в порядке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не будьте жестоки к Йеннифер. Она прекрасна.

_The cracks you made I fill with mortar  
A broken pot can still hold water.  
Symphonies and sweat, and sex,  
Mean nothing when you are obsessed  
With sin and soil, and strength, and song,  
And all the words that came out wrong,  
And him._

_— the amazing devil — pray*_

Это Рождество, собственно, ничем не отличалось от тридцати предыдущих в жизни Геральта. За исключением того, что праздничного настроения не было от слова «совсем». Нет, они нарядили квартиру, украсили её этими всеми рождественскими безделушками и гирляндами, но вокруг не стало уютнее. Геральта раздражал каждый сантиметр родного дома: его глаз дёргался от слишком большой ванной комнаты, этих напрягающих светлых диванов, молочной кухни. От слишком ярких ламп в несчётном количестве.

Он помнил свои первые слова «я уже еду домой», и как приехал на Хербранд-стрит, вместо того, чтобы вернуться _действительно_ домой. Помнил, как Юлиан встретил его в смешном фартуке и с непередаваемой за себя гордостью в голосе заявил, что приготовил мясо и испёк пирог, а Геральту придётся посидеть в гостиной, потому что на кухне не идеальный порядок. Понятие дома поменялось в тот день, и он начал называть родной обителью маленькую двухкомнатную квартирку на востоке Блумсбери.

Кажется, именно тогда его начало раздражать дикое сходство собственной квартиры с музеем. Глупые бесполезные фигурки из фарфора, огромные никому не нужные вазы, чтобы просто показать богатым подругам Йеннифер, что её муж ничуть не хуже их мужей, и картины. О, эти совершенно уродливые картины современных художников, на которые будто случайно разлили краски; картины без малейшего намёка на смысловую нагрузку. Как там говорил дизайнер? Это модно и показывает внутренний мир художника? Что же, тогда, по мнению Геральта, художник имеет лишь бледное на него подобие.

Ему гораздо приятнее и спокойнее было находиться в темной пятидесятиметровке с повидавшим жизнь диваном, кучей проводов, экранов и электроники, где пахло виниловыми пластинками, чернилами, новыми книгами и _домом_ , где нужно было аккуратно обходить крайнее левое окно, под которым стоит старая печатная машинка и _«нет, Геральт, её место в двадцати шести сантиметрах от дальней стены, и нигде больше!»_.

И где он не появлялся уже два месяца.

Господи, как же его тянуло туда! Было физически сложно не думать о том, что его мальчик ждёт всё ещё ждёт его, включает на ночь весь свет и никогда не закрывает входную дверь.

Но придя домой после театра и парка в тот день и выслушав всё, что его женщина думает о нём и его извращённых предпочтениях в постели, он должен был выбрать между тем, что хочется, и тем, что нужно. Поэтому между Юлианом и Цириллой он выбрал дочь.

_— Всё в порядке, Геральт, я бы тоже себя не выбрал. Она твоя дочка. Ты поступаешь правильно._

Он никогда не слышал, чтобы у кого-то голос ломался с такой силой. Ему казалось, что если Юлиана коснуться сейчас — он просто распадётся, и даже самый хороший мастер не сможет его починить. Именно поэтому он не смог произнести «мне очень жаль, но я больше не вернусь» в лицо, а позорно набрал чужой номер.

Йеннифер думала, что её ультиматум заставит Геральта одуматься и, со временем забыв о своём временном увлечении, вернуться обратно в семью. Стараясь трезво оценивать ситуацию с двух сторон, он не мог её винить. Он называл её своей со средней школы, почти пятнадцать лет. Это действительно долго, и они прошли вместе так много дерьма, что даже периодически гуляя, он не допускал и мысли, чтобы уйти насовсем. Он вовсе не гордится тем, что делал, и что делает сейчас.

Тогда у алтаря они обещали быть друг с другом до самой смерти, любить и принимать друг друга любыми и в любых ситуациях, и Йеннифер сохраняет это уже на протяжении одиннадцати лет. Но сколько бы уважения и благодарности он не чувствовал к этой действительно сильной и замечательной женщине, он не может так же целовать её по утрам, касаться её тела или выдавить из себя слова любви. Это неправильно.

Она говорит, что это лишь временное увлечение, и Геральт перебесится. Всё обязательно будет хорошо. А Геральт говорит, что даже если она права, он просто не хочет, чтобы его чувства к Юлиану заканчивались. Потому что, оглядываясь назад в своё прошлое, этот парень — лучшее, что с ним произошло за последние годы.

Может быть через года Юлиан поймёт, что одиннадцать лет разницы в возрасте — действительно большой срок, и, будучи всё таким же красивым и молодым, не захочет видеть с собой постаревшего мужчину, уйдёт. Но пока парень, нет, мальчишка, смотрит на него так, будто Геральт — самое прекрасное, что было в его жизни, мужчина хочет иметь возможность показывать ему, что это, чёрт возьми, взаимно.

Их отношения давно стали привычкой, которая держится на совместном воспитании дочери и незнании того, каково это — иметь настоящие отношения с другими людьми.

Он всё ещё любит свою жену, свою прекрасную, красивую, умную и понимающую жену. Но не так, как ей бы этого хотелось. Не так, как любит сумасшедшего мальчика из Блумсбери. И он любит свою дочь, за которую несёт ответственность с тех пор, как привёл её в этот мир; единственного человечка, которого он ещё не разочаровал.

Именно поэтому двадцать пятого декабря они проснулись только к обеду, всей семьёй открывали подарки, которые попросила Цирилла в своём письме у Отца Рождества ещё в ноябре, съели совершенно восхитительную индейку и шоколадный пуддинг, приготовленные Йеннифер и, приведя заваленную котом Рождественскую елку в порядок, отправились на прогулку.

На Центральной площади было невообразимое количество людей. И Цирилла не пропускала ни одного эльфа или Санты, чтобы сфотографироваться и рассказать им о том, что она считает их костюмы жутко красивыми. Домой девочка вернулась в совершенно счастливом расположении духа и, ещё секунду назад носящаяся от перевозбуждения по квартире, уснула в шапке, комбинезоне и одном только ботинке прямо на стуле, на который села, чтобы разуться.

Немного неуклюжий Геральт потратил кучу сил и почти пятнадцать минут времени на то, чтобы аккуратно раздеть девочку и уложить в кровать, не разбудив её при этом.

— Выпьешь со мной? — Йеннифэр оказалась на кухне. — Я смотрю наши фотографии. Ты был таким щупленьким в средней школе, а я даже не обращала внимания на это. Будто всегда был огромным шкафом.

Совершенно не похоже на неё, она сидела прямо на тёплом полу, в позе лотоса, в окружении бутылки вина, полупустого бокала и четырёх альбомов с фотографиями.

Геральт тихо сдвинул раздвижные полупрозрачные стеклянные двери, достал из шкафа такой же бокал и сел на пол около жены, беря в руки один из альбомов.

— Смотри, это какой год? — Геральт слегка поменял положение и показал жене фотографию футбольного поля и молодого парня в шлеме и огромных наплечниках. — Кажется, две тысячи третий, да? Мне тогда выбили зуб, несмотря на шлем!

Йеннифер рассмеялась и кивнула, перелистывая свой альбом, и медленно проводя подушечками пальцев по каждой фотокарточке.

— А это мы на дне рождения Колина Страйка в двухтысячном, — она улыбнулась сама себе, смотря на снимок с кучей подростков в самых невероятных нарядах тогдашней моды.

Геральт рассмеялся и буркнув что-то типа «фу, даже смотреть на себя стыдно», перевернул ещё пару страниц.

— О, а это ты, когда я в старшей школе подрался с… Как же его звали?

— Мэтт, кажется. Нет, Макс, — подсказала Йеннифер, отпивая глоток красной жидкости.

— Точно. Тогда у меня всё лицо заплыло. Я думал, что ты не захочешь встречаться со мной, потому что я проиграл, — хмыкнул Геральт. — Радует только то, что потом ему кто-то залил все вещи жёлтой краской и пустил по школе видео, где он в боа и женской юбке у себя в комнате. Про мой позор сразу забыли.

Йеннифер звонко рассмеялась, но тут же прикрыла рот ладошкой. Может, они и не разбудят Цири, но эта атмосфера слишком интимная, чтобы издавать такие громкие звуки.

— Знаю, это сделали мы с Трисс Меригольд.

Геральт удивлённо повернулся к жене, будто видел её впервые, а она лишь пожала хрупкими плечами и перевернула страницу.

— Ты, конечно, был тем ещё клоуном в школе, но ты был моим клоуном, и я не могла позволить какому-то глупому идиоту позорить тебя.

Йеннифер казалась кем-то другим, не собой. Сейчас она была такой маленькой и хрупкой, совершенно незнакомой Геральту. Эти гордо расправленные плечи и спрятанное за волосами вечно недовольное лицо с выражением лёгкого высокомерия сейчас принадлежали не Йеннифер Беллегард. Потому что перед мужчиной сидела просто разбитая происходящим плачущая женщина.

— Если я буду достаточно хороша для тебя, ты не уйдёшь? — она подняла большие тёмные глаза на Геральта и, слегка завалившись на бок, уткнулась в его широкую грудь, так доверительно прижимаясь к ней.

***

Геральта разбудила мощная вибрация телефона. Аккуратно высунув из-под жены руку, он поправил на её обнажённом теле одеяло и, взяв смартфон, вышел из комнаты. Вверху экрана ярко светилось время, и Геральт был готов убить владельца этого неизвестного ему номера, который решил позвонить ему в половине третьего ночи.

— Алло, — хрипло прорычал в трубку Геральт, попутно натягивая на себя глупый розовый махровый халат, в шутку подаренный ему Йеннифер.

— Доброй ночи, прошу прощение за беспокойство, — на том конце провода послышался уставший женский голос, — вас беспокоят из больницы Святой Марии, приёмное отделение. — Геральт насупился и грозно вздохнул, из-за чего голос девушки стал ещё более виноватым, — К нам сорок минут назад поступил Юлиан Литтенхофф, вы указаны в его страховке как экстренный контакт.

Геральт включил на кухне свет и набрал в стакан воды, продолжая молча слушать девушку с навязчивой мыслью о том, что это просто глупая шутка.

— Мы обязаны были предупредить вас о его местоположении.

— Что с ним? — он очень старался, чтобы его голос был как можно спокойнее и девушка не слышала, как он судорожно одевается, чтобы не разбудить жену и дочь.

— Ему стало плохо на улице. Сейчас с ним всё в порядке, он введён в принудительный сон.

Не дослушав, Геральт отключился и сунул телефон в карман, на ходу надевая пальто и хватая ключи от машины. У него не возникло вопроса, почему Юлиан был на улице в такое время, почему его привезли в больницу так далеко от его дома. Он просто судорожно набирал в навигаторе адрес больницы и про себя молился, чтобы на дорогах не было пробок и горожане сидели по домам в окружении семьи и блаженного сна.

Прэд-стрит находился почти на другом конце города, но Геральт доехал до больницы за двадцать пять минут, нарушив все возможные правила дорожного движения. В приёмном отделении было светло и прохладно, но он не думал об этом. Он думал о том, что он должен, просто обязан увидеть своего мальчика и убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.

— Мне звонили на счёт новопоступившего час назад, — без «здравствуйте» и «извините» рыкнул Геральт, нависая над худенькой молодой девушкой, видимо, аспиранткой.

— Имя пациента, а также ваше, и кем приходитесь.

— Юлиан Леттенхофф, Геральт Беллегард, — мужчина на мгновение задумался, а после выдал: — муж. Мать вашу, девушка, я его экстренный контакт, и хочу видеть своего… Хочу видеть Юлиана.

М. Джонс, как гласил бейджик, набрала номер и через несколько минут ожидания к Геральту подошел дежурный врач, который должен был провести его в палату и ввести в курс о его состоянии.

Со слов доктора Бреннан, Юлиана привезли из Гайд-парка скорой помощью, вызванной из-за сильной панической атаки прямо на улице. Что он там делал, никто рассказать не мог, и парню дали успокоительное, поместив в палату. А ещё он рассказал кучу сложной медицинской ереси, которую Геральт слушать не хотел.

— Я могу остаться с ним, пока он не придёт в себя? Как крепко он спит? — мужчина опустился на присядки около кровати спящего Юлиана и поднял взгляд доктора.

— Думаю, да. При поступлении пациента, мы позволяем родственникам находиться с ним неограниченно количество времени в течении суток. Далее — только по часам посещения. Что касается сна — это просто сон, но я не советую его будить, мы боимся повторного приступа паники.

Когда мужчина скрылся за дверью, Геральт перевёл взгляд на парня. Он казался таким бледным и хрупким в этой отвратительной больничной рубашке. Узкие запястья лежали поверх одеяла, а указательный палец правой руки едва подрагивал. Геральт не смог сдержаться, чтобы не коснуться чужой ладони.

Она была такой холодной, будто неживой, и до Геральта начал доходить смысл происходящего. Если бы в том парке не было посетителей, задержавшихся с отмечанием праздника, он был бы найден только утром, и, возможно, замёрз бы насмерть. Геральта не волновало, почему Юлиан не принял таблетки, пошел так далеко от своего дома в такой час, он просто чувствовал всепоглощающую вину за то, что оставил этого ребёнка одного.

Тонкий пальчик снова дёрнулся и Геральт прижал к губам чужую ладонь, шепча самую глупую чушь на свете.

— Я хотел посмотреть на ёлку, — донеслось до мужчины тихое предложение, и он резко поднял голову вверх, натыкаясь глазами на мутный ото сна взгляд парня. — И фонарики. Я не думал, что это закончится так. Извини.

Слова давались с трудом, тело всё ещё держалось на успокоительных препаратах, но Юлиан упрямо открывал закрывающиеся глаза и едва-едва растягивал в улыбке губы.

— Тише, прости, что разбудил, — Геральт провёл ладонью по волосам парня, убирая с горячего лба пряди волос, а после снова оставил на внутренней части чужой ладони поцелуй.

Юлиан медленно закрыл глаза и сжал чужую руку настолько, насколько позволял препарат в его организме.

— Ты не разбудил. Я просто почувствовал запах, — медленно растягивая слова произнёс мальчик, снова погружаясь в сон. — Не уходи.

Геральт аккуратно подвинул к больничной кровати кресло из угла и, установив локти на неё, снова взял чужую руку в свои ладони, утыкаясь в неё лбом и закрывая глаза.

Куда он уйдёт теперь, глупый?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Трещины, сделанные тобой, я заполняю раствором -  
> Треснувший графин всё ещё может удерживать воду.  
> Симфонии, пот и секс ничего не значат,   
> Когда ты одержим  
> Грехом и почвой, и силой, и песней,   
> И всеми словами, что звучали не так,   
> И им.


	8. дай мне две чёртовы минуты, и я буду в порядке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не будьте жестоки к Йеннифер. Она прекрасна.

_The cracks you made I fill with mortar  
A broken pot can still hold water.  
Symphonies and sweat, and sex,  
Mean nothing when you are obsessed  
With sin and soil, and strength, and song,  
And all the words that came out wrong,  
And him._

_— the amazing devil — pray*_

Это Рождество, собственно, ничем не отличалось от тридцати предыдущих в жизни Геральта. За исключением того, что праздничного настроения не было от слова «совсем». Нет, они нарядили квартиру, украсили её этими всеми рождественскими безделушками и гирляндами, но вокруг не стало уютнее. Геральта раздражал каждый сантиметр родного дома: его глаз дёргался от слишком большой ванной комнаты, этих напрягающих светлых диванов, молочной кухни. От слишком ярких ламп в несчётном количестве.

Он помнил свои первые слова «я уже еду домой», и как приехал на Хербранд-стрит, вместо того, чтобы вернуться _действительно_ домой. Помнил, как Юлиан встретил его в смешном фартуке и с непередаваемой за себя гордостью в голосе заявил, что приготовил мясо и испёк пирог, а Геральту придётся посидеть в гостиной, потому что на кухне не идеальный порядок. Понятие дома поменялось в тот день, и он начал называть родной обителью маленькую двухкомнатную квартирку на востоке Блумсбери.

Кажется, именно тогда его начало раздражать дикое сходство собственной квартиры с музеем. Глупые бесполезные фигурки из фарфора, огромные никому не нужные вазы, чтобы просто показать богатым подругам Йеннифер, что её муж ничуть не хуже их мужей, и картины. О, эти совершенно уродливые картины современных художников, на которые будто случайно разлили краски; картины без малейшего намёка на смысловую нагрузку. Как там говорил дизайнер? Это модно и показывает внутренний мир художника? Что же, тогда, по мнению Геральта, художник имеет лишь бледное на него подобие.

Ему гораздо приятнее и спокойнее было находиться в темной пятидесятиметровке с повидавшим жизнь диваном, кучей проводов, экранов и электроники, где пахло виниловыми пластинками, чернилами, новыми книгами и _домом_ , где нужно было аккуратно обходить крайнее левое окно, под которым стоит старая печатная машинка и _«нет, Геральт, её место в двадцати шести сантиметрах от дальней стены, и нигде больше!»_.

И где он не появлялся уже два месяца.

Господи, как же его тянуло туда! Было физически сложно не думать о том, что его мальчик ждёт всё ещё ждёт его, включает на ночь весь свет и никогда не закрывает входную дверь.

Но придя домой после театра и парка в тот день и выслушав всё, что его женщина думает о нём и его извращённых предпочтениях в постели, он должен был выбрать между тем, что хочется, и тем, что нужно. Поэтому между Юлианом и Цириллой он выбрал дочь.

_— Всё в порядке, Геральт, я бы тоже себя не выбрал. Она твоя дочка. Ты поступаешь правильно._

Он никогда не слышал, чтобы у кого-то голос ломался с такой силой. Ему казалось, что если Юлиана коснуться сейчас — он просто распадётся, и даже самый хороший мастер не сможет его починить. Именно поэтому он не смог произнести «мне очень жаль, но я больше не вернусь» в лицо, а позорно набрал чужой номер.

Йеннифер думала, что её ультиматум заставит Геральта одуматься и, со временем забыв о своём временном увлечении, вернуться обратно в семью. Стараясь трезво оценивать ситуацию с двух сторон, он не мог её винить. Он называл её своей со средней школы, почти пятнадцать лет. Это действительно долго, и они прошли вместе так много дерьма, что даже периодически гуляя, он не допускал и мысли, чтобы уйти насовсем. Он вовсе не гордится тем, что делал, и что делает сейчас.

Тогда у алтаря они обещали быть друг с другом до самой смерти, любить и принимать друг друга любыми и в любых ситуациях, и Йеннифер сохраняет это уже на протяжении одиннадцати лет. Но сколько бы уважения и благодарности он не чувствовал к этой действительно сильной и замечательной женщине, он не может так же целовать её по утрам, касаться её тела или выдавить из себя слова любви. Это неправильно.

Она говорит, что это лишь временное увлечение, и Геральт перебесится. Всё обязательно будет хорошо. А Геральт говорит, что даже если она права, он просто не хочет, чтобы его чувства к Юлиану заканчивались. Потому что, оглядываясь назад в своё прошлое, этот парень — лучшее, что с ним произошло за последние годы.

Может быть через года Юлиан поймёт, что одиннадцать лет разницы в возрасте — действительно большой срок, и, будучи всё таким же красивым и молодым, не захочет видеть с собой постаревшего мужчину, уйдёт. Но пока парень, нет, мальчишка, смотрит на него так, будто Геральт — самое прекрасное, что было в его жизни, мужчина хочет иметь возможность показывать ему, что это, чёрт возьми, взаимно.

Их отношения давно стали привычкой, которая держится на совместном воспитании дочери и незнании того, каково это — иметь настоящие отношения с другими людьми.

Он всё ещё любит свою жену, свою прекрасную, красивую, умную и понимающую жену. Но не так, как ей бы этого хотелось. Не так, как любит сумасшедшего мальчика из Блумсбери. И он любит свою дочь, за которую несёт ответственность с тех пор, как привёл её в этот мир; единственного человечка, которого он ещё не разочаровал.

Именно поэтому двадцать пятого декабря они проснулись только к обеду, всей семьёй открывали подарки, которые попросила Цирилла в своём письме у Отца Рождества ещё в ноябре, съели совершенно восхитительную индейку и шоколадный пуддинг, приготовленные Йеннифер и, приведя заваленную котом Рождественскую елку в порядок, отправились на прогулку.

На Центральной площади было невообразимое количество людей. И Цирилла не пропускала ни одного эльфа или Санты, чтобы сфотографироваться и рассказать им о том, что она считает их костюмы жутко красивыми. Домой девочка вернулась в совершенно счастливом расположении духа и, ещё секунду назад носящаяся от перевозбуждения по квартире, уснула в шапке, комбинезоне и одном только ботинке прямо на стуле, на который села, чтобы разуться.

Немного неуклюжий Геральт потратил кучу сил и почти пятнадцать минут времени на то, чтобы аккуратно раздеть девочку и уложить в кровать, не разбудив её при этом.

— Выпьешь со мной? — Йеннифэр оказалась на кухне. — Я смотрю наши фотографии. Ты был таким щупленьким в средней школе, а я даже не обращала внимания на это. Будто всегда был огромным шкафом.

Совершенно не похоже на неё, она сидела прямо на тёплом полу, в позе лотоса, в окружении бутылки вина, полупустого бокала и четырёх альбомов с фотографиями.

Геральт тихо сдвинул раздвижные полупрозрачные стеклянные двери, достал из шкафа такой же бокал и сел на пол около жены, беря в руки один из альбомов.

— Смотри, это какой год? — Геральт слегка поменял положение и показал жене фотографию футбольного поля и молодого парня в шлеме и огромных наплечниках. — Кажется, две тысячи третий, да? Мне тогда выбили зуб, несмотря на шлем!

Йеннифер рассмеялась и кивнула, перелистывая свой альбом, и медленно проводя подушечками пальцев по каждой фотокарточке.

— А это мы на дне рождения Колина Страйка в двухтысячном, — она улыбнулась сама себе, смотря на снимок с кучей подростков в самых невероятных нарядах тогдашней моды.

Геральт рассмеялся и буркнув что-то типа «фу, даже смотреть на себя стыдно», перевернул ещё пару страниц.

— О, а это ты, когда я в старшей школе подрался с… Как же его звали?

— Мэтт, кажется. Нет, Макс, — подсказала Йеннифер, отпивая глоток красной жидкости.

— Точно. Тогда у меня всё лицо заплыло. Я думал, что ты не захочешь встречаться со мной, потому что я проиграл, — хмыкнул Геральт. — Радует только то, что потом ему кто-то залил все вещи жёлтой краской и пустил по школе видео, где он в боа и женской юбке у себя в комнате. Про мой позор сразу забыли.

Йеннифер звонко рассмеялась, но тут же прикрыла рот ладошкой. Может, они и не разбудят Цири, но эта атмосфера слишком интимная, чтобы издавать такие громкие звуки.

— Знаю, это сделали мы с Трисс Меригольд.

Геральт удивлённо повернулся к жене, будто видел её впервые, а она лишь пожала хрупкими плечами и перевернула страницу.

— Ты, конечно, был тем ещё клоуном в школе, но ты был моим клоуном, и я не могла позволить какому-то глупому идиоту позорить тебя.

Йеннифер казалась кем-то другим, не собой. Сейчас она была такой маленькой и хрупкой, совершенно незнакомой Геральту. Эти гордо расправленные плечи и спрятанное за волосами вечно недовольное лицо с выражением лёгкого высокомерия сейчас принадлежали не Йеннифер Беллегард. Потому что перед мужчиной сидела просто разбитая происходящим плачущая женщина.

— Если я буду достаточно хороша для тебя, ты не уйдёшь? — она подняла большие тёмные глаза на Геральта и, слегка завалившись на бок, уткнулась в его широкую грудь, так доверительно прижимаясь к ней.

***

Геральта разбудила мощная вибрация телефона. Аккуратно высунув из-под жены руку, он поправил на её обнажённом теле одеяло и, взяв смартфон, вышел из комнаты. Вверху экрана ярко светилось время, и Геральт был готов убить владельца этого неизвестного ему номера, который решил позвонить ему в половине третьего ночи.

— Алло, — хрипло прорычал в трубку Геральт, попутно натягивая на себя глупый розовый махровый халат, в шутку подаренный ему Йеннифер.

— Доброй ночи, прошу прощение за беспокойство, — на том конце провода послышался уставший женский голос, — вас беспокоят из больницы Святой Марии, приёмное отделение. — Геральт насупился и грозно вздохнул, из-за чего голос девушки стал ещё более виноватым, — К нам сорок минут назад поступил Юлиан Литтенхофф, вы указаны в его страховке как экстренный контакт.

Геральт включил на кухне свет и набрал в стакан воды, продолжая молча слушать девушку с навязчивой мыслью о том, что это просто глупая шутка.

— Мы обязаны были предупредить вас о его местоположении.

— Что с ним? — он очень старался, чтобы его голос был как можно спокойнее и девушка не слышала, как он судорожно одевается, чтобы не разбудить жену и дочь.

— Ему стало плохо на улице. Сейчас с ним всё в порядке, он введён в принудительный сон.

Не дослушав, Геральт отключился и сунул телефон в карман, на ходу надевая пальто и хватая ключи от машины. У него не возникло вопроса, почему Юлиан был на улице в такое время, почему его привезли в больницу так далеко от его дома. Он просто судорожно набирал в навигаторе адрес больницы и про себя молился, чтобы на дорогах не было пробок и горожане сидели по домам в окружении семьи и блаженного сна.

Прэд-стрит находился почти на другом конце города, но Геральт доехал до больницы за двадцать пять минут, нарушив все возможные правила дорожного движения. В приёмном отделении было светло и прохладно, но он не думал об этом. Он думал о том, что он должен, просто обязан увидеть своего мальчика и убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.

— Мне звонили на счёт новопоступившего час назад, — без «здравствуйте» и «извините» рыкнул Геральт, нависая над худенькой молодой девушкой, видимо, аспиранткой.

— Имя пациента, а также ваше, и кем приходитесь.

— Юлиан Леттенхофф, Геральт Беллегард, — мужчина на мгновение задумался, а после выдал: — муж. Мать вашу, девушка, я его экстренный контакт, и хочу видеть своего… Хочу видеть Юлиана.

М. Джонс, как гласил бейджик, набрала номер и через несколько минут ожидания к Геральту подошел дежурный врач, который должен был провести его в палату и ввести в курс о его состоянии.

Со слов доктора Бреннан, Юлиана привезли из Гайд-парка скорой помощью, вызванной из-за сильной панической атаки прямо на улице. Что он там делал, никто рассказать не мог, и парню дали успокоительное, поместив в палату. А ещё он рассказал кучу сложной медицинской ереси, которую Геральт слушать не хотел.

— Я могу остаться с ним, пока он не придёт в себя? Как крепко он спит? — мужчина опустился на присядки около кровати спящего Юлиана и поднял взгляд доктора.

— Думаю, да. При поступлении пациента, мы позволяем родственникам находиться с ним неограниченно количество времени в течении суток. Далее — только по часам посещения. Что касается сна — это просто сон, но я не советую его будить, мы боимся повторного приступа паники.

Когда мужчина скрылся за дверью, Геральт перевёл взгляд на парня. Он казался таким бледным и хрупким в этой отвратительной больничной рубашке. Узкие запястья лежали поверх одеяла, а указательный палец правой руки едва подрагивал. Геральт не смог сдержаться, чтобы не коснуться чужой ладони.

Она была такой холодной, будто неживой, и до Геральта начал доходить смысл происходящего. Если бы в том парке не было посетителей, задержавшихся с отмечанием праздника, он был бы найден только утром, и, возможно, замёрз бы насмерть. Геральта не волновало, почему Юлиан не принял таблетки, пошел так далеко от своего дома в такой час, он просто чувствовал всепоглощающую вину за то, что оставил этого ребёнка одного.

Тонкий пальчик снова дёрнулся и Геральт прижал к губам чужую ладонь, шепча самую глупую чушь на свете.

— Я хотел посмотреть на ёлку, — донеслось до мужчины тихое предложение, и он резко поднял голову вверх, натыкаясь глазами на мутный ото сна взгляд парня. — И фонарики. Я не думал, что это закончится так. Извини.

Слова давались с трудом, тело всё ещё держалось на успокоительных препаратах, но Юлиан упрямо открывал закрывающиеся глаза и едва-едва растягивал в улыбке губы.

— Тише, прости, что разбудил, — Геральт провёл ладонью по волосам парня, убирая с горячего лба пряди волос, а после снова оставил на внутренней части чужой ладони поцелуй.

Юлиан медленно закрыл глаза и сжал чужую руку настолько, насколько позволял препарат в его организме.

— Ты не разбудил. Я просто почувствовал запах, — медленно растягивая слова произнёс мальчик, снова погружаясь в сон. — Не уходи.

Геральт аккуратно подвинул к больничной кровати кресло из угла и, установив локти на неё, снова взял чужую руку в свои ладони, утыкаясь в неё лбом и закрывая глаза.

Куда он уйдёт теперь, глупый?


	9. всамделишне сбрендивший.

В последний раз Юлиана мучили кошмары, когда он с родителями переехал в Лондон «за лучшей жизнью для их семьи». Последнее, что хотел эмоционально нестабильный ребёнок — это смену обстановки. Ему потребовалось шесть лет, чтобы его одноклассники из Ньюкаслской католической школы перестали считать, что в него вселился дьявол или какая-то другая хтонь. Они только-только перестали трогать его, говорить с ним или около него, задевать или издеваться. И вот, нате вам, всё придётся начинать сначала.

Юлиан знал, что дети — злые существа, но дети столицы — исчадия ада. Разобравшись в особенности парня, они специально трогали его, перед ним меняли расположение вещей на его парте, прижимались своими грязными телами к нему. Прижимались. Прижимались. Прижимались. Мерзкие. А преподаватели и директор ничего даже не пытались сделать с этим, потому что это проблема исключительно Юлиана, и если он не можешь жить в обществе, пусть переходит на домашнее обучение.

В последний раз Юлиана мучили кошмары в старшей школе, но сегодня они вернулись.

Ему было так холодно, страшно и безумно одиноко. Казалось, что в мире больше нет людей, но это не радовало. Юлиан любил людей, просто на расстоянии. А сейчас вокруг не было никого, только их голоса, такие громкие и пугающие. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Прекратите.

В глаза ударил яркий свет ламп и самый белый на свете потолок, и он тут же зажмурился. Больше не было холодно, просто страшно. Юлиан попытался приподняться, но сил не было от слова «совсем». Секунда, вторая. Левая рука может шевелиться, правая — нет. Ног он тоже не чувствует.

— Малиновый. Парцелляция. Дарджилинг. Шесть. Запах пыли после дождя. Малиновый. Парцелляция. Дарджилинг. Шесть. Запах пыли после дождя, — под нос шептал себе парень, но до слуха доносился только жалобный скулеж.

Последнее, что он помнил — это панику на улице, свои крики и звук скорой помощи. Потом было темно и спокойно. Он не знал, сколько времени провёл в темноте, кажется, целую вечность. Он мог слышать отрывки разговоров, белый телевизорный шум и противный запах фенола и формальдегида*. Потом на некоторое время стало тихо, и больше не воняло. А ещё через сотню часов он почувствовал ненавистный запах, который он узнает из миллиона других, — ванильный Black Devil. А ещё мускат.

Мускат. Мускат. Мускат. Сигареты. Сознание Юлиана с такой силой забилось в черепной коробке, что было почти больно. Сейчас он успокоится и откроет глаза. Хотя бы один. Ну же. Он сильный, такой сильный парень, он не может не пошевелить хотя бы чёртовыми веками.

Тёплые тонкие губы на ладони, такие светлые, почти прозрачные волосы. Геральт казался каким-то ненастоящим, химерическим существом. Юлиан почти поверил, что он действительно рядом, а не дома со своей семьёй. Сидит рядом, держит за руку и охраняет его от всего остального ужасного мира. Его Геральт. Его охранник.

И сейчас Юлиан пытался прийти в себя, но всё ещё чувствовал тот тяжелый и самый лучший запах на свете.

Тяжесть внизу тела стала заметно меньше, а потом он почувствовал тепло на своем лице.

— Хэй, цветочек, — хриплый басистый голос раздался прямо над ухом, а потом Юлиан ощутил десятки и сотни невесомых поцелуев на своем лице, — всё хорошо, это просто лекарства. Только лекарства.

Юлиану потребовались колоссальные усилия, чтобы успокоиться и снова открыть глаза. Перед ним нависало обеспокоенное сонное лицо мужчины с красной отметиной ото сна на щеке. Геральт казался невероятно домашним и родным, и если бы сейчас на нём была не большая чёрная кофта, а смешная старая растянутая пижама, Юлиан бы постарался обнять его и сказать, что он — самый уютный человек на свете.

— Ты снова здесь. Снова как настоящий, — прохрипел Юлиан и расплылся в безумной улыбке, пальцами левой руки цепляясь рукава Геральта. — Ты не уйдёшь? Я буду хорошим, правда буду. И я почти выздоровел, — он тарахтел настолько быстро и не связано, насколько может делать такие действия человек под мощной дозой успокоительного. — У меня до этого не было припадков, правда. Я старался, старался, старался, их не было, Геральт. Я просто подумал, что если хорошо себя чувствую — мне не понадобятся таблетки.

Геральт наконец пришел в себя и положил широкую ладонь на рот Юлиана, приглашая замолчать наконец. Большие зеленоватые глаза пару раз моргнули, и парень наконец успокоился и робко чмокнул руку, мешающую говорить.

— Ты меня напугал, — наконец выдохнул Геральт и снова сел в кресло, накрыл лицо руками и с силой надавил на свои закрытые глаза, чтобы отойти ото сна. — Зачем ты вообще поехал так далеко от дома, бестолочь?

Юлиан снова сделал попытку пошевелиться, но на этот раз ему это удалось. Тело затекло в неудобной позе, и сейчас ноги и спину неприятно покалывало, но он всё равно сел и вздохнул полной грудью.

— Ты обещал показать мне ёлку. И фонарики, — наконец произнёс парень. Геральт удивлённо поднял на него глаза и нахмурился, кажется, не понимая, о чём говорит Юлиан. — Когда мы ходили в театр. Я сказал, что никогда не гулял в ночь Рождества по улице. А ты сказал, что это очень красиво, и пообещал, что мы вместе посмотрим на огоньки.

Геральт наклонился вперёд, упёрся в колени локтями, продолжая слушать парня.

— И я подумал… — замялся Юлиан, неловко вертя между пальцев прядь длинных волос. — Подумал, что, может быть, в этот раз у меня снова получится.

— Что получится?

— Понравиться тебе, — через сто три секунды тишины робко выдал парень. — Тогда, осенью, ты приехал в театр, чтобы мы могли увидеться и провести время вместе. И я подумал, что ты соскучишься и сделаешь так снова.

Юлиан не хотел больше говорить, потому что невероятно сильно боялся показаться глупым и ужасно наивным. А Геральт не знал, что он должен сказать.

Юлиану казалось, что он почти слышит, как Геральт открывает рот и говорит, что не уйдёт из семьи, что он не может оставить Цириллу одну. А потом говорит, что всё будет хорошо, обязательно будет, потому что у Юлиана есть он, а у Геральта — Юлиан, и всё не может быть плохо.

— Ты мне нужен, — шепнул Юлиан, смотря на мужчину из-под лба и до побеления сжимая пальчики. — Ты стал таким важным и незаменимым, и если ты снова уйдёшь, я не знаю, что буду делать. Ты всё, что у меня есть. Ты мой дом и моя семья, Геральт.

Юлиан говорил спокойно. Он просто невероятно сильно устал от всего этого. От неопределённости, от месяцев ожидания своего мужчины, от непринятия их отношений другими людьми. Он устал от презрительного взгляда Йеннифер, всплывающего каждый раз перед глазами, когда он их закрывает. Устал искать имя и профиль мужчины в каждом прохожем, слышать его голос в каждом звуке.

А Геральт молчал и думал о том, что Юлиану нужна медицинская помощь.

***

Юлиану было мягко и удобно, и совершенно не хотелось открывать глаза. Правая нога зудела и была подозрительно влажной, а ещё почти не шевелилась, но даже это не могло помешать парню думать о своем положении что-то другое, кроме как «уютно».

Нос улавливал сладкий запах цветов, дерева и полыни, а ещё, кажется, свежей каши. Желудок больно свело спазмом голода, и парень открыл глаза, приподнялся на локтях. Комната оказалась незнакомой. Умеренно яркой и вся в желтых оттенках. Юлиану нравилось, как тепло и комфортно она выглядела. Будто он оказался в средневековье. Кровать, на которой он лежал, была большой и с четырьмя высокими опорами по углам. Они были украшены резьбой. Юлиан мог видеть только стену напротив и дверь слева, потому что справа ему перекрывал вид балдахин.

Он постарался перевернуться, но почти утонул в десятке невероятно мягких подушек. До него донёсся вскрик, кажется, его собственный, — ногу будто пробило тысячей игл.

Парень уже зажмурился и начал считать до шести, когда понял, что он не впадает в истерику или панику. Нет, ему страшно, он не понимает, где очутился, и что произошло с его ногой, но это был просто страх, не паника.

— Эй? — парень постарался встать с кровати, игнорируя утихающую боль в лодыжке, но тяжёлая темная дверь уже отворилась, и в лутке* появилась до боли знакомая широкая грудь.

Мужчина выглядел уставшим, растрёпанным и обеспокоенным, но всё ещё был тем Геральтом, которого Юлиан знал. Всё те же знакомые волосы, только чуть длиннее и покрытые сединой, а ещё странный кожаный костюм, похожий на доспехи.

— Ради всего святого, Геральт, — выпалил Юлиан, — что ты на себя нацепил?

Геральт медленно, но с неприкрытой агрессией, приблизился к кровати, заставляя Юлиана благоразумно откатиться на другую часть кровати, тем самым ограждая себя от мужчины. Они на некоторое время замерли, а после Геральт забрался на кровать и пополз к парню, а тот — перебежал с трудом в другую часть не такой большой комнаты.

— Лютик, зараза, постой на месте! — рыкнул мужчина и схватил парня за запястье, заставляя перестать носиться по комнате как угорелый.

Юлиан замер и подёргал на себя руку, хотя как такового эффекта это не принесло.

— Пусти, мне больно, — по-детски хныкнул Юлиан, сам не понимая, почему говорит именно так. — Ты… Ты что, линзы надел?

Геральт удивлённо нахмурился и с силой шлёпнул ладонью по лбу парня.

— Право, Лютик, у тебя жар? Ты всамделишне сбрендил, что ли? — Геральт отпустил парня и сел на край кровати, а на его лице появилось странное виноватое выражение. Юлиан аккуратно облокотился на стену и прикоснулся рукой к ноге. — Я признаю, был не прав. Совершенно не прав. Но я накладываю вето на делание видимости того, что мы больше не друзья!

— Мы никогда не были друзьями, Геральт…

Виски Юлиана с силой сдавила невидимая рука мигрени, и он зажмурился, медленно опускаясь на пол.

_Лютик слышит, как кричит чародейка, как кричит Геральт. Все кричат, как сумасшедшие. Ему кажется, что они сейчас закатают рукава и бросятся друг на друга, вцепятся в шеи, а после помирятся прямо при нём и старом драконе. Но бросив что-то, что Лютик не смог услышать из-за пронзительного ветра, чародейка уходит._

_Шаг, ещё один. Лютик не знает, что скажет, что он должен сказать. Просто чувствует,  
что его друг сейчас страдает, и ему нужно сделать хоть что-то, просто попытаться принести покой._

_— Хух, ну и денёк, — в привычной себе манере начал Лютик. — Ты, наверное, хотел бы спросить…_

_— Чёрт тебя подери, Лютик, — вспылил Геральт, резко оборачиваясь к барду. — Почему каждый раз, когда я оказываюсь в дерьме, поднимая взгляд — вижу тебя с лопатой в руках?_

_Лютик еле сдержался, чтобы не сделать шаг назад. Только не поддаться на провокацию. В глазах Геральта только злость и почти ненависть к стоящему перед ним парню, а челюсть так сжимается, что можно заметить каждую венку на шее ведьмака._

_— Ты не прав, — звучит как-то жалобно, почти просьба не продолжать диалог._

_— Дитя неожиданности, джинн, теперь вот это! Я лишь одного прошу от жизни, чтобы она спровадила тебя, — ведьмак ткнул пальцем в парня, — подальше от меня!_

_И тишина. Лютику кажется, что сейчас он передумает, скажет, что не прав, что не хотел срываться на парне. Он единственный друг Лютика, вся его семья. Он должен понять, что бард не хотел ничего такого. Он просто хотел сделать немного лучше, сказать, что бы ни произошло, — у ведьмака всегда будет он, его личный бард. Лютик не оставит Геральта так, как это делают остальные._

_— Ох… Ну, эм… Ладно, — растерянно посмотрел парень в спину мужчины и отвёл взгляд, — Я у других узнаю, чем всё закончилось._

_Геральт молчит, не поворачивается, а Лютик чувствует только всепоглощающую дыру где-то внутри. Поэтому говорит единственное, что приходит на ум:_

_— Бывай, Геральт, — и уходит. О, боги, старые и новые, кто бы знал, как Лютик хотел, чтобы эти слова испугали Геральта и он никуда не отпустил своего действительно единственного настоящего друга. Но ведьмак молчит, и Лютику не остаётся ничего, кроме как уйти._

— Лютик?

Юлиан поднял глаза на мужчину и дёрнулся в сторону, тяжело дыша.

— Не зови меня так, не зови! — закричал парень, сдирая с себя льняную рубаху и судорожно развязывая тесёмки на своём брэ дрожащими руками. Геральт перехватил его руки и пару раз встряхнул, стараясь привести в себя. — Назови меня моим именем, Геральт! Меня не так зовут! Ты не называешь меня так.

— Сбрендил, — заключил Геральт и отвесил парню оплеуху, — совсем чокнулся.

Юлиан лягнул мужчину ногой и опустился на колени, чувствуя новую жгучую боль в раненой голени. Голова кружилась, грудь болела от давящих чувств, и парень очень старался прийти в себя.

— Вот именно, — проскулил парень, машинально убирая длинные волосы с лица, но не чувствуя совершенно ничего. Короткую прическу он не носил со средней школы, и сейчас не мог вспомнить, когда он подстригся. В больнице? — Я сумасшедший. Ты не понимаешь? Сумасшедший, но не сейчас. Мне… мне не громко, ведьмак.

В ужасе он прошептал, смотря на сосредоточенно хмурящегося перед собой мужчину, которого только что действительно назвал ведьмаком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *По сути, тот ни с чем не сравнимый запах больницы, который узнаваем и тысячи других - заслуга фенола. Это распространённый мощный антисептик.  
> *лутка - дверной проём


	10. всего лишь геральт - мясник из блавикена.

В храме Мелитэле, в котором Юлиан очутился впервые, они провели без малого неделю. Геральт говорил, что они бывали тут и раньше, пару раз за время совместного странствования, но Юлиан не мог вспомнить. Собственно, все его воспоминания ограничивались ссорой с Геральтом на той горе, а ещё было о том, как эльфийка из Дол Баллатана, Торувьель, ломает, а затем дарит Лютику новую лютню, гораздо красивее прежней. Помнит, как чуть не умер в Ринде и как Йеннифер во второй раз спасла ему жизнь, когда его пытал Риенс. И ещё кое-что, но отрывками.

На самом деле, Юлиан не может вспомнить, как звали его друзей или где они с Геральтом путешествовали. Но он описывал ведьмаку свои воспоминания, а тот их восполнял и подсказывал имена. К третьему дню пребывания в Элландере, Юлиан чувствовал себя всё более странно. Он еще пару дней назад был дома, в Лондоне, в самом что ни на есть настоящем две тысячи девятнадцатом году. Ему было плохо, шумно и невероятно грустно. Но чем больше времени он проводил здесь, в этом мире, тем правильнее ему это казалось.

Здесь Юлиан мог общаться с людьми без страха, мог касаться их, шутить и смеяться. Здесь Геральт не уходил к другим женщинам, не имел дочь. Он был свободен и полностью принадлежал Юлиану. Часами парень сидел около ведьмака, а тот, с трудом превозмогая свою молчаливость, рассказывал ему о путешествиях и чудовищах. И Юлиан был в невероятном восторге.

Нэннеке, давняя знакомая Геральта и настоятельница храма, сказала, что потеря Юлианом памяти может быть связана с одержимостью парня приспешником Бехемота — демона обжорства, питающегося воспоминаниями. Именно поэтому бард с трудом смотрит на еду (которую, будучи одержимым, поглощал в немереных количествах) и не может вспомнить ничего, кроме самых ярких воспоминаний.

Дух разрушал тело Юлиана изнутри, от чего настоятельнице храма пришлось долго залечивать его гематомы, гнойники, растяжки и раны на теле. А Геральт всё это время мучил себя, сокрушаясь, что это исключительно его вина, и он не должен был позволять Лютику путешествовать самостоятельно. Он продолжал называть Юлиана другом, Лютиком, бардом, и со временем, пугающе быстро, парень привык к этому, самостоятельно представляясь этим цветочным именем.

Возможно, именно поэтому Юлиан всё реже вспоминал о своей прошлой жизни. Здесь он был любимчиком, относительно популярным музыкантом. Девушки в трактирах, привлечённые его странностями, незнакомой им речью и акцентом, харизмой и откровенной привлекательностью, не переставали навязывать ему своё общество. Он не знал, настолько правильно по отношению к настоящему Геральту, этому ведьмаку и самому себе, будет делать с ними то, чего девы желали. Но каждый вечер в очередном городе, он оставался в снятой им и ведьмаком комнате в одиночестве, послушно ожидая возвращения Геральта из объятий новой девушки.

Он не мог его осуждать или злиться. Потому что этот мужчина был его другом — не его Геральтом. Да, каждый раз было невероятно сложно видеть его лицо и стараться воспринимать его не так, как хочется глупому сердцу и телу, но для него действительно был важен лишь один человек. Который, вероятно, оказался Лютиком придуманным.

А ночью Геральт возвращался, тихо ложился в кровать и засыпал. А, может, и не засыпал. Но когда Юлиан сдавался и утыкался носом в его мощное плечо, обхватывал руку своими руками или закидывал во сне ногу, мужчина не говорил ни слова, даже ритм его дыхания не менялся. И Юлиан засыпал. Спал непривычным для него глубоким сном, без кошмаров и тремора. А по утрам, не решаясь открыть глаз, тихо шептал «Ведьмак?», и открывал их только после утвердительного «Ведьмак» от Геральта. Это был его способ убедиться, что он в порядке.

Шли дни, за ними недели и месяцы, и постепенно Юлиан Леттенхоф остался чем-то далёким и ненастоящим, теперь был только бард Лютик из Керака, лишенный семьи и титула. Ни один человек, по мнению Геральта, не смог бы вынести того, что происходило с Юлианом, а значит, стало быть, он — это лишь бредовые сны менестреля.

— Я думаю, тебе стоит проще относиться к другим ведьмакам, — внезапно произнёс Лютик, лежа на сухой траве посреди леса и из-под прикрытых век наблюдая за тем, как Геральт разводит костёр. — Особенно к выходцам из Школы Кота. Ты же знаешь, что они ментально не здоровы. У них мутации мутировали, — он рассмеялся от своего же каламбура и резко сел. — Они не здоровы, и тебе, Геральт, следует набраться терпения, если мы снова встретим кого-то типа Кота из Йолла. Понимаешь?

Широкая грудь Геральта тяжело поднялась на вдохе, а после медленно опустилась, и только после этого он поднял яркие светлые глаза и уставился на друга из-под густых седых бровей. Первые разы, когда он делал этот взгляд (Юлиан нарёк его «режимом альфа-самца»), бард испугался. Впрочем, во второй раз тоже, как и в третий. Но, видя это выражение лица день через день, невольно начинаешь привыкать.

— Клянусь, Лютик, — хрипло произнёс мужчина. — Я понимаю каждое сказанное тобой слово, но, вместе с тем, ты несёшь какую-то околесицу. Линзы, которые вставляются в глаза, латте, прог… пгорм… Ах, ты, зараза!

— Программирование?

— Оно самое, — недовольно кивнул Геральт. — Теперь «ментально». Ты будто говоришь на другом языке, которой я знаю лишь едва. Я бы решил, что ты допплер, но Нэннеке после первой же твоей истерики сделала проверку маслом против реликтов!

Лютик слегка улыбнулся, а после подвинулся к костру, протянул ладони к теплу огня и отвел взгляд.

— Это из моей прошлой жизни, ведьмак, — Лютик закрыл глаза и слегка выгнул пальцы. Не потому что ему снова было плохо, скорее, по привычке. — Там всё это было. И это было чем-то настолько обыденным, что я даже не подозревал, как завишу от этих вещей. Да от элементарной канализации и постоянной горячей воды из крана!

— Вот опять!

— Прости.

Геральт с подозрительной лёгкостью для его веса (а был он даже больше, чем Геральт из Лондона!) встал и, подойдя к Плотве, снял с неё сумки. Он молчал всё это время, а Лютик просто боялся сказать что-то лишнее, поэтому над их привалом повисла тишина.

Ведьмак достал из одной сумки льняное тонкое покрывало, а из второй — пару пшеничных плюшек и кожаный мешок небольшим куском оленины, завёрнутым в несколько слоёв холщовой ткани.

— Ты скучаешь по этому? — Геральт протянул барду часть его еды, снова устраиваясь на своём месте. — По тому королевству Лондон, в котором ты жил?

Лютик слега улыбнулся и опустил взгляд. Ему нравилось, что Геральт беспокоится, что снова потеряет барда, что спрашивает снова и снова о прошлой жизни друга. Да, он говорит, что это полная ерунда, и только воображение такого обалдуя как Лютик могло воспроизвести такой чудный мир в свои снах, но парень видел, что ведьмак спрашивает не просто для поддержания беседы. Он заинтересован.

— Я не знаю, ведьмак, — честно ответил Лютик. — Ты считаешь это плодом моего больного, поражённого демоном воображения. И я начинаю думать так же, понимаешь? Как я могу скучать по тому, чего, на самом деле, никогда не было?

Лютик замолчал, запихивая в рот побольше хлеба, чтобы не пришлось продолжать говорить, но Геральт имел восхитительное для человеческого, и не только человеческого, рода терпение, и столь же грозный взгляд, так что, проглотив черствеющую пшеничную булку, снова открыл рот.

— Я был болен. Очень болен. Я не мог говорить с людьми, прикасаться к ним, даже выходить на улицу, — Геральт слегка улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал. — Не смейся. Ты считаешь меня балагуром и разгильдяем, но там я был диаметральной, прости, полной противоположностью себя. Ты там тоже был. Я имею в виду, другой ты.

Парень не был уверен, что сможет продолжить. За столько месяцев странствования, он никогда не говорил о том, что у него был свой Геральт.

— Я обидел тебя? Тот я.

— Что, вовсе нет. Он, ты был замечательным. С ним, с тобой, я имею в виду, не было громко, и я мог жить, как здоровый человек. Ты уходил и возвращался, а потом снова уходил, и мне становилось только хуже, понимаешь? Я будто каждый раз заново умирал. Ты делал мне очень больно, так больно, что невозможно было дышать. Но ты все равно оставался единственным важным человеком. Я каждый раз клялся себе, что это в последний раз, но снова и снова ждал тебя и позволял вернуться. И, знаешь, я бы сделал это снова.

Геральт молчал долго, мрачно разделываясь со своей порцией мяса. Над ним будто повисла тёмная, страшная чёрная аура недовольства.

Когда они закончили с ужином, луна уже была почти по центру небосвода, и Лютик по привычке потянулся за своей лютней. Почти новой, без единой царапины. Сейчас у барда не было вещи ценнее, потому что Геральт, чувствуя вину, сам вырезал деревянную каплю и рыскал по округе, стараясь найти струны. Это был первый в жизни ведьмака подарок, сделанный кому-то. И первый подарок, который Лютик получил в этом мире.

Ведьмак видел, что менестрель тянется к инструменту, но, на удивление второго, ничего не сказал. Даже не нахмурился. Это было не одобрение или разрешение, а своеобразное приглашение на нарушение тяжёлой тишины.

Лютик аккуратно прижал к себе лютню и пару раз провёл по струнам, прикрыл глаза.

_Я всего лишь слизняк, я человек со странностями,  
Что, черт возьми, я делаю здесь?  
Мне все равно, больно ли это, я хочу себя контролировать,  
Хочу иметь красивое тело и красивую душу.  
Хочу, чтобы ты замечал, когда меня нет рядом.  
Ты чертовски особенный, жаль, что я не особенный._

— Эта баллада отвратительно неверна. Другую.

Лютик удивленно поднял на Геральта взгляд. Тот сидел в позе лотоса, с напряжённо закрытыми глазами и уперев руки в колени.

Было странно слышать реакцию на свои песни. Обычно Геральт просто хмурился или абстрагировался от пения Лютика, хотя за любое грубое слово в адрес своего барда был готов рвать. Ему не нравились песни менестреля. Только голос. Хотя сам он никогда в этом не признавался.

Буркнув, что это не баллада, а песня, и кто вообще смеет называть это неверным, Лютик некоторое время водил тонкими пальцами по струнам, не решаясь снова запеть. Сейчас на языке крутилась только одни строчки, которые он считал неправильным петь чужому человеку.

Чужому, который выглядит, как Геральт. И пахнет, как Геральт. И зовёт себя Геральтом.

— Ладно. Но эту песню не смей называть неверной, потому что ты сам мне её пел!

Лютик снова закрыл глаза.

_А настоящая любовь ждёт  
На чердаках с привидениями.  
А настоящая любовь живёт  
На леденцах и чипсах._

_Только не уходи._

— Только не… Эй, ты чего? — испуганно открыл глаза бард, когда услышал шорох с стороны ведьмака. — Ладно, я спою что-нибудь другое, только не кипятись!

Геральт замер в шаге от Лютика, опустился на присядки и слегка наклонился вперёд, от чего парень напрягся ещё сильнее. Жёлтые глаза смотрели в самую душу, и от этого хотелось сбежать.

— Почему ты не мог его прогнать, если он не был таким хорошим другом, каким был ты?

— Потому что мы никогда не были друзьями, Геральт, — спустя минуту тишины ответил Лютик. Ведьмак слегка дёрнул бровью, при этом не меняясь в лице. — Я любил тебя, его, а он, ты, отражал это. Господи, я путаюсь в местоимениях.

— Я — не он, бард, — в голосе ведьмака послышалось раздражение, и Лютик расплылся в привычной ему защитной улыбке, откладывая лютню и поднимая руки вверх, будто защищаясь.

— Конечно-конечно, Геральт. Я буду говорить о нём в третьем лице.

— Вообще больше не говори о нём. Он мне не нравится.

Лютик рассмеялся, опуская голову вниз и закрывая глаза. Глупый ведьмак слишком сильно похож на настоящего Геральта. Или не настоящего? Называть его первым Геральтом, а ведьмака — вторым? Да, вероятно, так будет удобнее.

— Твоя первая баллада вопиюще неверна, — Лютик недовольно посмотрел на мужчину, намереваясь не дать ему и дальше оскорблять столь горячо любимых бардом Radiohead, но ведьмак продолжил раньше, чем парень решил, что ему сказать для начала. — Ты говоришь, что хочешь быть красивым, чтобы тебя замечали. Говоришь, что хочешь быть особенным. Но это уже происходит.

Лютик замер и, кажется, перестал дышать. Нет, он на самом деле перестал дышать. Внутри будто взорвалась осколочная граната и поразила все внутренние органы парня. Потому что не было ничего ужаснее, чем слышать столь важные слова от этого человека. Нет, не человека, просто от этого лица.

Было бы проще, если бы ведьмак не пытался вести себя хорошо и ценить Лютика. Было бы проще, если бы он продолжал вести себя как кусок говна с человеком, с которым путешествует на протяжении стольких лет. Просто потому что сейчас бард не уверен, что сможет выносить всё это от человека, который смотрит на него глазами лондонского Геральта.

— Будь я одной из городских девок, уже бросился бы тебе на шею, ведьмак, — с трудом выдавил Лютик, снова расплываясь в широкой улыбке.

Геральт медленно приблизился, пугающе сильно напоминая падающий трёхдверный шкаф купе. Он уперся одной рукой в колено Лютика, заставляя того немного поморщиться, а во второй ладони стиснул яркий бардовский кафтан.

В такой близости лиц, Лютик мог рассмотреть каждый волосок его щетины, заострённый, почти кошачий зрачок. Геральт пах шалфеем и кожей, а ещё, кажется, мускатом, и бард жалобно застонал. Он слабо верил в то, что Геральт его стукнет — слишком сильно испугался, потеряв Лютика, но всё же, эту возможность нельзя было исключать.

Лютик слабо верил в то, что Геральт его ударит, но в то, что тяжесть на его губах окажется губами Геральта — даже не представлял. Просто потому что… Ну это же Геральт. Ведьмак из Каэр Морхена. Мясник из Блавикена. Истребитель монстров и чудовищ с обострённым чувством справедливости. Его лучший друг.

Лучший друг, который выглядит, говорит и пахнет как единственная любовь Лютика. Нет, не Лютика — Юлиана Леттенхофа. Кажется, так звали барда, когда он влюбился.

«А что это я, собственно, выделываюсь?» пронеслось у Лютика в голове, и он слегка подался вперёд, приоткрывая рот. Странно было настолько же, насколько и восхитительно. Влажно, неумело и робко, но всё ещё всамделишне приятно.

— Я — не он, и не смей нас сравнивать, — прохрипел Геральт, отстранившись через несколько секунд и снова хмурясь.

Он вернулся на своё место, расстелил один из свитков и лёг на спину, сразу же закрывая глаза. Молча. Будто ничего не произошло. Впрочем, Лютик сделал то же самое.

Но, лёжа на боку, спиною к костру и ведьмаку, он снова некрасиво скривился и обхватил себя руками. Сейчас вырвет. Нет, кажется, просто плачет.


	11. (не)достаточно реально, чтобы быть правдой.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> незапланированные сцены сексов. ъуъ

Холодно. Так холодно. Будто кто-то раздел его и вынес на январский мороз. Лютик лежит. Да, определённо лежит, и даже чем-то накрыт, но всё равно очень холодно. Дыхание сбивается, учащается, и он едва приоткрывает глаза.

Открыто окно, и мороз быстро остудил палату. Звуки машин и белый шум оглушают. В комнате темно; на улице уже ночь, или, может, вечер, а в помещении ни одна лампа не горит. Только панель с жизненными показателями глумливо блестит красными и зелёными лампочками, и электронные часы на столе около изголовья горят синим тускловатым цветом — первое января, двадцать один ноль восемь.

— С двадцать первым днём рождения, бард, — слегка улыбнулся парень и облизал пересохшие губы.

Юлиан, да, точно Юлиан, не Лютик, медленно садится на кровати, отцепляет от себя с десяток проводов и осторожно опускает босые ноги на холодный пол. Неприятно. Разве ему не должны были дать тапочки или что-то типа того?

Прядь длинных волос падает на лицо, и он машинально убирает её за ухо, начиная понимать, что вернулся обратно в своё настоящее тело. Больное, сумасшедшее, никому не нужное тело.

— Великая Мелитэле, пусть это будет моим кошмаром, — прошептал сам себе Юлиан, ровно шесть раз повторяя слово «пожалуйста».

Он аккуратно встал и сделал пару шагов к двери, обнимая себя за плечи в попытке согреться. В ушах зазвенело. Стало ещё громче, почти невыносимо, и захотелось закричать. Пол под ногами поплыл, в глазах начало двоиться.

Юлиан не был уверен, что дверь в его палату открылась, может быть, это лишь искажение света из окна в коридор, но он чувствовал, как появился сквозняк и едва слышно скрипнула чужая обувь, а белый силуэт приблизился.

— Геральт? — в голосе парня было столько надежды и мольбы, что это не мог не быть Геральт.

— Вам не стоит вставать, мистер Леттенхоф, — чуда не случилось. Голос был чужим и незнакомым, как и запах. Ужасный, ужасный запах, просто потому что не мускат и чёрные Black Devil. — Вы проспали почти неделю, лишь ненадолго приходя в себя. Ваш организм не готов к прогулке.

Тёплые руки обхватили плечи Юлиана и усадили обратно на кровать. Руки. Руки. Руки. Грязные. Тихо заскулив, парень постарался отодвинуться от медбрата, судя по цвету формы, но не рассчитал траекторию и глупо завалился на матрас.

Зрение наконец начало фокусироваться, и парень вскинул голову, с ужасом смотря на незнакомого ему человека.

— Не прикасайтесь, — зашептал Юлиан, подтягивая под себя колени и выставляя руку вперёд, — не прикасайтесь, не прикасайтесь, не надо. Грязный. Не хочу. Геральт!

Юлиана трясло. Он не понимал, что происходит. Он не понимал, почему рядом этот человек, а не ведьмак. Почему он в палате, а не в лесу? Он хотел быть в лесу! С Геральтом, с Белым Волком! Он не хотел возвращаться в Лондон.

Большие зеленоватые глаза в испуге бегали по комнате, наблюдая за тем, как появляется ещё пара парней в таких же уродливых мятных костюмах и приближается к нему. Приближается. Приближается. Приближается. Будут трогать своими ужасными грязными руками.

— Я не хочу, не хочу, не хочу, — зажмурился Юлиан, раскачиваясь со стороны в сторону. — Не подходите. Грязные, грязные, грязные.

Нужно вернуться назад. Нужно проснуться, и всё будет в порядке. Как проснуться?

Юлиан ущипнул себя за руку. Не помогло, будто укус комара. Прикусил губу. Не так больно, чтобы проснуться. Тогда он сжал истощившиеся ладошки в кулаки и начал бестолково бить себя по ногам, груди и ключицам. Он беспорядочно бил сам себя, но через пелену слёз страха всё ещё видел медбратов. Только теперь они не стояли, а кинулись к нему, схватили запястья и развели в стороны, не давая Юлиану навредить себе.

Он брыкался, кусался и размахивал ногами, тихо рыча и не переставая плакать. Кто-то больно схватил мокрую от слёз и слюны прядь волос парня, от чего тот едва вскрикнул, не переставая бороться.

Вскрикнул. Точно! Если сейчас он закричит, ведьмак разбудит его, вырвет из этого кошмара.

И Юлиан закричал. Громко, отчаянно, всё ещё не прекращая попытки освободиться от грязных холодных рук незнакомых мужчин.

Холодная шершавая ладонь накрыла его лоб, нежно проводя вниз до щеки, а после пару раз похлопала по ней, в попытке привести Юлиана в порядок.

— Лютик? — раздался недовольный хриплый голос, и Юлиан, продолжая глупо кричать, резко сел. Если бы ведьмак вовремя не отстранился, бард ударился бы лбом о его подбородок.

Перед ним был Геральт. Недовольный, хмурящийся, одетый в кожаную куртку и с завязанными на затылке белыми волосами. Ведьмак. У Лютика получилось проснуться.

Скривившись и совершенно не по аристократически выпятив нижнюю губу, бард протянул теплые ото сна руки и обхватил шею друга, утыкаясь лбом в его грудь.

— Хм, — прогудело у него над ухом, отдаваясь вибрацией в груди ведьмака. — Расскажешь?

Лютик неопределённо дернул плечами и посильнее вцепился в чужую шею. Его трясло, но не от холода. Скорее, от страха. На некоторое мгновение тот мир показался таким реальным, что он действительно испугался, что останется там навсегда. Что ему снова придётся учиться жить со своими несовершенствами и уродствами. И одиночеством.

На самом деле, как только Юлиан проснулся Лютиком, он и этот мир воспринимал как сон. И хотел, проснувшись, снова держать Геральта за руку, слушать его глупые истории о не о чем и слышать «всё в порядке, цветочек». Но мужчины в палате не оказалось. Он надеялся, что Геральт приедет к нему хотя бы в его день рождения. Пожелает всех тех глупостей, которые желают в такой праздник и просто побудет рядом.

Не приехал. И, судя по всему, с последней их встречи, он ни разу не навещал парня. Ни разу. Ни разу. Ни разу. Избавился, наконец. Лютик не хотел думать о том, что, попав в больницу, избавил Геральта от своего общества, и тот теперь спокойно воссоединится с семьёй. Не хотел думать о том, что Йеннифер была права, говоря, что Юлиан — просто очередное временное увлечение. И уж точно не хотел думать, что он для Геральта оказался _одним из_ незначительных этапов жизни, потому что это безумное воплощение хаоса стало для Юлиана _целой_ жизнью.

Горло свело спазмом, и Лютик по-детски забрался на колени ведьмака, лицом к нему, всё ещё продолжая бестолково сжимать в объятьях чужие плечи.

— Я запутался, — прохрипел бард, стараясь соответствовать тому, что он, вообще-то, двадцативосьмилетний виконт, а не какая-то сопливая девчонка из трактира. — Я проснулся, а там было… Я снова был в Лондоне. В госпитале. Мне снова было невероятно громко и страшно. И я был один, ведьмак. Тебя не было, понимаешь? — он отстранился и красные опухшие глаза встретились с холодными жёлтыми. — Ты обещал меня не оставлять, Геральт, но даже не приехал в госпиталь в мой день рождения. Я был один. И я звал тебя, но пришли только медбратья. Не ты, — Лютик слез с чужих колен и стал судорожно вытирать опухшее и покрасневшее лицо от слёз и соплей рукавом своего пиджака, стараясь прийти в норму.

Геральт привстал, поменял позу и снова сел, спокойно складывая руки на своих коленях. В языках пламени не потухшего костра и темноте леса он и вовсе терял сходство с человеком. Будто хищный зверь, смиренно выжидающий из засады жертву. Белый Волк.

— Но я никуда не уходил, бард, — невозмутимо произнёс ведьмак. — Я всё это время был по ту сторону костра, и никуда не уходил. Это был лишь глупый кошмар.

Лютик резко повернулся и поднялся на ноги, внезапно ощущая нечеловеческую ярость внутри себя.

— Это не было сном, ведьмак! — голос Лютика был хриплым ото сна и слёз. — Это было реально! Я прожил там двадцать один чёртов год…

— Тебе же двадцать восемь, — немного растерянно поправил его Геральт.

— Мне двадцать один! И всё это время я был там, в Ньюкасле и Лондоне! Я ходил в школу, работал, каждый день сражался с демонами внутри себя. Со своими уродствами и сумасшествием. Не смей говорить мне, что это только сон, потому что, иначе, это не имело смысла. Моя борьба за сознание не имела смысла! — колени подкосились, и Лютик едва устоял, лишь посильнее сжал кулаки. — Мой страх был реален! Я скорее поверю в то, что _этот_ мир — сон. Потому что я никогда не верил в магию, монстров и… и в чародеев тоже. Этот мир слишком идеальный, интересный и замечательный, чтобы быть правдой. И ты тоже! Этого на самом деле не может быть, ведьмак! А знаешь, почему ещё? Потому что там я _чувствовал._

Геральт медленно поднялся, сделал шаг вперёд. Он не выглядел устрашающе, не злился. Он просто подошел ближе к барду, смотря на него сверху вниз. Геральт не был намного выше Лютика, их разделяла лишь пара сантиметров, но бард почувствовал себя до невозможности маленьким. Геральт подавлял волю.

— Здесь ты тоже чувствуешь. Ты смеёшься, когда тебе весело, поёшь, когда чувствуешь, что должен запеть. Ты ешь, когда твой живот урчит, засыпаешь, когда твои веки начинают смыкаться от усталости. И сейчас ты вытираешь слёзы, сопли и слюни со своей глупой физиономии, потому что плакал от грусти и бессилия. Этот мир реален, Юлиан.

— Не смей меня так называть, — зарычал Лютик, кладя ладони на чужую грудь и отстраняя от себя. — Это имя не для тебя.

— Это твоё имя, — Геральт протянул руки и обхватил чужие плечи, прижимая дрожащее от эмоций тело барда к своей груди. — Всё, что тебя касается — для меня.

Острый нос уткнулся в горячую шею, выбивая воздух из лёгких Лютика. Он вздрогнул и чуть качнул головой. Вовсе не открыл больший доступ к шее, просто попытался отстраниться. Да, именно так.

— Ты дрожишь, — шепнул Геральт, проводя широкими ладонями по чужим лопаткам и останавливаясь только на пояснице.

— Просто ты холодный, отойди, — в тон ему шепнул Лютик, но, вопреки своим словам, вцепился в чужие плечи. Горячий язык прошелся вверх вдоль вены и лизнул ямочку за ухом. — Нет, стой. В смысле, продолжай.

Геральт не продолжил. Только едва отстранился, слегка наклонил голову и сделал то же, что и пару часов назад — поцеловал. Аккуратно, почти невесомо, и очень нежно, как для человека, который выглядит, как Геральт. Грозно, напористо, будто если действительно захочет — не будет нуждаться в позволении. Но сейчас он спрашивает, и Лютик даёт согласие.

Руки ведьмака медленно расстегнули пуговицы на чужом пиджаке, потом потянули за тесёмку на робе и стянули её с барда. После Геральт стянул с себя рубаху и, кинув всё это прямо на землю, аккуратно уложил Лютика на спальник. Не прерывая поцелуя, ведьмак с трудом расстегнул пояс бридж и стянул их вместе с кальсонами.

Лютик смотрел на Геральта снизу вверх. Как он снимает с себя оставшуюся одежду, как мышцы переливаются под кожей, как седые волосы, выбившиеся из хвоста, прикрывают лицо, и низ его живота свело спазмом. Это всё ещё Геральт, его Геральт. Его первая и самая сильная любовь. Парень свёл вместе полусогнутые ноги в коленях и натянул подол нательной рубашки пониже. Глупо сейчас стесняться, но руки будто не слушались.

Избавившись и от кальсон, Геральт выпрямился и окинул взглядом лежащего под ним Лютика. Бард не был худым или женственным, нет. У него было крепкое мужское тело, но длинная свободная рубашка, оставшаяся единственной вещью, прикрывающей наготу, вызывала в сознании ведьмака дикое сходство барда с юной красивой девой. Вероятно, это связанно с аристократическим происхождением, потому что кем-кем, а женственным его бард никогда не был.

— Сворачиваемся, мальчики, _он_ не влезет, — пискнул Лютик, резко кидаясь в сторону, но Геральт одним точным движением уложил его обратно и прижал к земле.

— Не дёргайся.

Целуя и вылизывая шею, а после и косточки едва выпирающих ключиц, ведьмак расстегнул пуговицы на чужой рубашке до середины груди и ниточкой поцелуев спустился ниже. Дыхание Лютика сбилось и он чуть выгнулся навстречу, даже не протестуя против того, что Геральт разводит его колени в разные стороны.

Его руки были холодными и шершавыми от ручной работы, и Лютик прикрыл глаза, теряя первый полустон, когда ладони провели по внутренней части бедра вперёд, к тазу. Было приятно, щекотно и Лютик стянул с мужчины ленту, зарываясь пальцами в распущенные волосы.

— Тебя… — прохрипел Лютик, открывая глаза и садясь на земле, — нужно подготовить, да?

Геральт непонимающе посмотрел на парня, а после Лютик коснулся невозбуждённого органа ведьмака горячими пальцами и обхватил ладонью. Мужчина сел, и бард, до этого немного испуганно смотрящий в его лицо, опустился ниже.

— Если у меня не получится, — он снова поднял глаза, находясь на уровне паха ведьмака и устраиваясь поудобнее на холодной тонкой ткани, — ну знаешь, возбудить тебя, ты же не будешь мне это вспоминать? — ладонь покрепче обхватила чужой член, пару раз проводя по нему сверху вниз. — Я имею в виду, если у тебя на меня… Если ты не сможешь с парнем… Боже.

Геральт растянул тонкие губы в улыбке и молча провёл рукой по мягким волосам Лютика, приглашая перестать разговаривать.

А бард закрыл глаза и нерешительно взял в рот вялую мягкую плоть. Он не делал такого для лондонского Геральта, слишком стеснялся, а это значит — не делал вообще. И сейчас он чувствовал себя до невозможности грязным и распутным, проводя горячим влажным языком по стволу и очерчивая им головку. Это было бы почти унизительно, если бы Геральт нежно не гладил по его по шее и щеке, а его член медленно не наливался кровью.

Лютик слегка отстранился, облизал губы и в последний раз провёл раскрытым языком по члену от основания до головки, невольно поднимая взгляд и встречаясь глазами с глазами ведьмака, а после Геральт легко поднял его и снова уложил на спину.

— Ну… — расстроенно хныкнул бард, пытаясь вернуться к понравившемуся ему занятию, но снова оказался прижатым к земле.

Геральт поднял за щиколотки ноги парня, убрал его ручки, прикрывающие промежность и, смочив пальцы, аккуратно ввёл один в колечко мышц. Лютик хныкнул и сжался вокруг пальца, закрыл глаза, несмотря кладя левую ногу на плечо ведьмака. Когда тянущая боль утихла и мышцы приспособились, он едва качнул бёдрами, насаживаясь сильнее.

Геральт ввёл ещё один, начиная двигать ими внутри, разводя их ножницами, сгибая, а Лютик закрыл лицо руками, тяжело дыша. Стыдно, как же было стыдно. Геральт смотрел то прямо в глаза, слегка улыбаясь, то снова переводя взгляд на свои пальцы, погружающиеся в тело барда, и Лютик был готов прямо сейчас сбежать в лес и больше не видеть довольной улыбки ведьмака.

Геральт поднял потемневшие от возбуждения глаза и оставил россыпь нежных поцелуев на торсе барда — от розовых ореолов сосков до впалого живота, не забывая настойчивее двигать внутри парня пальцами.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — заскулил Лютик, протягивая к ведьмаку руки и, когда он наклонился, обхватывая ими его плечи. — Не хочу пальцы.

Геральт послушно развёл чужие ноги в стороны, сгибая в коленях, и приподнял его бёдра. Войти в колечко мышц оказалось непросто. Лютик скулил и сжимался, от чего Геральту пришлось сделать это резко, входя в него полностью. Лютик вскрикнул.

— Юлиан, — прохрипел мужчина, наклоняясь к парню и нежно целуя его плечи и грудь.

Лютик всхлипнул и с силой сжался вокруг чужого члена, заставляя ведьмака поморщиться.

— Не сжимайся так.

— Больно, — глаза Лютика слезились и он морщился, пока Геральт целовал каждый участок его лица, давая время привыкнуть к чувству заполненности внутри.

Тяжело вздохнув, парень снова запустил руку в чужие волосы и слегка сжал; выгнулся в пояснице, прося большего. Теперь не так больно, лишь немного не комфортно и очень приятно.

Внутренности Лютика будто сдавливает стальными щипцами, а потом резко отпускает. Он чувствовал, как запах Геральта смешивается с его собственным, проникает под кожу, подавляет. А потом ведьмак снова целует, и Лютику больше ничего не хочется, кроме как чувствовать чужие губы на своих губах и чужой язык, встречающийся с его собственным.

Геральт запустил руку под рубашку парня и провел ногтями по нежной коже живота барда. По телу Лютика пробежали мурашки, а в животе всё перевернулось. Ему хотелось закричать, чтобы ведьмак больше так не делал — слишком приятно, или чтобы только это и делал.

Сознание Лютика взрывается, когда ведьмак шире разводит в стороны его бёдра. Это так вульгарно и неприлично, но до невозможности правильно — лежать в такой позе перед Геральтом. Мужчина гладит, царапает, сжимает нежную кожу на бёдрах барда, а Лютик чувствует, как под чужими пальцами кожу колют сотни и тысячи иголок.

Геральт выходит и переворачивает тело менестреля на живот, ставя в такую неприличную позу, что бард неловко сжимается. Как только в его сознании прорисовывается картина того, как они выглядят со стороны, — дикое смущение уступает дорогу новой, более сильной волне возбуждения. Лютик расставляет ноги пошире и, снова выгибаясь, сильнее оттопыривает попку. Геральт смотрит на то, как покрасневшее колечко мышц призывно сжимается, и на мгновение замирает, пока до него не доносится плаксивое хныканье барда.

Ведьмак снова заполнил собой чужое тело, и Лютик уткнулся в кучу своей одежды носом, сжимая в кулаках тонкую ткань подстилки. Геральт двигается медленно, но входит до конца, от чего Лютик начинает подмахивать бёдрами, прося быстрее и больше. С каждым толчком по телу менестреля пробегают сотни молний, когда Геральт ускоряется, и он громко стонет в ткань, что лишь едва приглушает звук.

Ведьмак кусает его плечи до красных следов, которые завтра будут синяками и ещё долго будут сходить с тела барда, а Лютик на ощупь находит чужую руку и переплетает пальцы, заставляя Геральта почти лечь на него сверху. Ведьмак тяжелый и холодный, и от такой позы он проникает гораздо глубже, заставляя ноги барда, дрожа, потерять опору.

— Блять, Юлиан.

Несколько десятков толчков, и внутри разливается тепло. Очень странные ощущения, и Лютик понимает, что в нем осталась сперма Геральта только тогда, когда его снова переворачивают на живот и, подсунув под поясницу сумку, разводят в стороны ноги. Геральт смотрит на то, как возбуждённый член Лютика несколько раз дёргается, а после решается и берёт его в рот, вместе с этим вводя три пальца в растянутую влажную дырочку.

Он быстро вбирает в себя сочащийся естественной смазкой орган, и ещё быстрее двигает пальцами, заставляя Лютика закрывать себе рот ладонью, что, в целом, слабо помогает заглушить звонкий бардовский голос.

А потом случается нечто совершенно невероятное — тело Лютика разрывается на миллиарды атомов вселенной, а после они резко соединяются воедино. Он дергается, вскрикивает, а после протяжно хрипит имя ведьмака, без предупреждения изливаясь в горячий рот.

Лютик видит, как Геральт достает из него пальцы, облизывается, а после вылизывает свои фаланги.

Приподнявшись на локтях и тяжело дыша, Лютик смотрит на то, как его бедра, а затем и член ведьмака вытирает какой-то платок, а после Геральт одевается. Впрочем, бард делает то же самое, и всё это в полной тишине.

Лютик не знает, что сказать, и ему невероятно стыдно, за всё, что произошло, поэтому когда ведьмак уходит обратно к своему спальнику, ему хочется забраться в ванну и отмыть всю порочность со своего тела. Черт возьми, даже шлюх так молча не бросают.

Геральт подкидывает в костёр дров, а после садится наприсядки у своей расстеленной спальной ткани, пока Лютик влажными и широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдает за действиями мужчины.

Последнее, чего ожидает парень — что Геральт свернет свой спальник и вернётся к нему. Но он делает это. Расстилает около барда ткань и ложится рядом.

— Достаточно чувствительно, чтобы быть реальностью, бард? — хрипло произносит Геральт, укладывая под голову руку.

Лютик только неловко кивает, прежде чем крепкая рука обнимает его, разворачивает и прижимает к своей груди спиной.

Геральт обнимает крепко, будто защищая. От монстров, кошмаров и реальности. Будто никуда не отпустит. И Лютик, неловко коснувшись пальцами чужой руки и обхватывая в кулачок его мизинец, закрывает глаза.


	12. монетка в воздухе.

_Tear me up and burn me up and rip me up and leave your  
Hand on the wall as you go_

_– the amazing devil "new york torch song"_

— Учитывая то, что у вас больше не наблюдалось приступов, мистер Леттенхоф, — подвёл к итогу доктор Хауард, — думаю, мы можем начать говорить о выписке. Но вы же понимаете, что нам придётся назначить вам регулярное посещение психотерапевта и психиатра?

Юлиан, до того сжимающийся на стуле и прячущий выгибающиеся пальцы в складках больничной рубашки, поднял уставшие глаза с синими кругами под ними и медленно кивнул, не говоря ни слова. Он был готов делать буквально что угодно, если ему разрешат вернуться домой и больше не жить в этой ужасно громкой и холодной палате. Что угодно. Что угодно. Что угодно. Только разрешите вернуться домой.

В первые пару часов своего возвращения в Лондон, он находился в панике, не в силах справиться с истерикой. Ему хотелось назад, к ведьмаку. Проснуться с ним на прохладной, твёрдой земле, а после отправиться в долгое путешествие из Керака в Вызиму. Геральт предупреждал, что путешествие займёт около четырёх-пяти дней, и будет не самым безопасным, потому что кратчайший путь лежит через Брокилон. Он не боялся идти через лес, но он опасался подвергать опасности барда, и даже составил другой маршрут, но Лютик был в таком восторге от новых приключений, что уговорил ведьмака рискнуть. Уговаривал. Уговаривал. Уговаривал. Потому что знал, что с Геральтом ему ничего не грозит. А если и грозит, то этот мужчина стоит того, чтобы умереть. За него. С ним. Для него.

Но Лютик снова проснулся Юлианом, и не смог вернуться обратно. За целых двадцать восемь дней он так и не смог найти способ вернуться назад. В первый день ему вкололи успокаивающее, и он был так рад, что вернётся назад в лес (всегда возвращался после таких препаратов), но он очнулся через шесть с половиной часов в той же палате.

И это были самые отвратительные двадцать восемь дней, потому что ему пришлось учиться заново скрывать свои пороки. Конечно, сейчас было проще. Он помнил, какой он на самом деле — здоровый, активный и весёлый, и только это давало ему силы и поддержку в больнице Святой Мэри.

Его поили таблетками, вкалывали успокаивающие и запрещали Юлиану выходить на улицу. Последнее, впрочем, не сильно его беспокоило. Но от уколов успокоительного у парня ещё на несколько часов отнимались ноги, а иногда и руки, и он просто не мог делать ничего, что может делать человек. А потом начались конвульсии. Больно. Больно. Больно. До безумия. Он чувствовал, будто каждая из двухсот шести костей ломается и крошится в пыль. Иногда он не мог даже кричать — настолько больно было _везде_. Лечение пересмотрели, и тогда Юлиан начал притворяться нормальным.

Он впивался ногтями в ладошки, когда заходил врач, сцеплял зубы, когда его осматривали и послушно принимал таблетки. Он научился считать про себя. А когда врач уходил, оставляя его одного, он смазывал и перевязывал платком кровоточащие полумесяцы на ладонях и позорно ревел в подушку от бессилия. Ревел. Ревел. Ревел. Как сопливая девчонка, которой и был всегда.

Геральт так и не пришел. Врач сказал, что с момента поступления пациента Юлиана Леттенхофа прошло тридцать четыре дня, и за всё это время у него был посетитель лишь раз — через час после того, как его привели в больницу.

И когда говорилось, что у Юлиана были силы на то, чтобы казаться здоровым ради скорой выписки домой, — это была наглая, ничем не прикрытая ложь. Потому что он сдался. Ему было действительно всё равно, что будет дальше, лишь при условии, если это «дальше» будет происходить дома. Там, где он сможет закрыться, завалить себя заказами и работой, и не вспоминать о том, что оказался брошен. Или выброшен. Нужное подчеркнуть.

— Когда я смогу, — тихо начал Юлиан, когда лечащий врач замолчал в ожидании ответа, — отправиться домой? Я согласен на врачей и помощь, если мне не придётся находиться в больнице на постоянной основе.

— Думаю, через пару дней, — бездумно кивнул доктор Хауард. — При вашем случае мы подберём частного специалиста недалеко от вашего места проживания, чтобы не спровоцировать новые приступы паники и истерики. Так же я не могу настаивать на групповой терапии в ближайшее время, но советую обратиться к психологу. Тому, кому вы сможете доверить то, что не смогли сказать нашему.

Юлиан снова кивнул и медленно указал взглядом на дверь, будто спрашивая, закончили ли они, и можно ли ему уйти. Доктор кивнул.

Поправив подол, парень медленно встал и, стараясь не качаться на ходу, направился к двери. Всё, чего сейчас хотелось, это вернуться в кровать и провести в мнимой тишине всё время до ужина. А это целых три часа! Три часа никто не будет его беспокоить, заходить в палату и дёргать вопросами. Медсестра принесёт лекарства за двадцать восемь минут до того, как разнесут еду. Блаженная тишина.

Монетка подброшена.

Юлиан положил ладошку на дверь и мягко толкнул.

— Ты сильно похудел, Лютик, — Юлиан до этого смотрящий в пол, резко поднял взгляд и наткнулся на широкую фигуру Геральта, стоящего около окна палаты.

Имя больно резануло слух. Лютик. Лютик. Лютик. Это имя только для его ведьмака. Геральт говорил голосом ведьмака, но он всё равно звучало невероятно неправильно из его губ.

Мужчина в несколько осторожных, будто кошачьих, шагов пересёк палату, сократив между собой и парнем расстояние до пары десятков сантиметров. Он внимательно осмотрел Юлиана и недовольно нахмурился, концентрируя внимание на истощавших ногах, торчавших из-под длинной больничной рубашки, и отсутствию щёк, которые Геральту так нравились.

Парень перед ним не был похож на привычного ему Юлиана. Он был болезненно худой, с потухшим взглядом. Испуганный больше, чем раньше. Нет, не больше, просто по другому.

Юлиан, которого Геральт знал раньше, никогда не был худым или стройным. У него были полные руки и мягкие бёдра. А ещё небольшой животик и самые мягкие и восхитительные щеки. Нет, он не был толстым или что-то типа того, он просто был крепким парнем. А сейчас у Геральта было чувство, что если он толкнёт человека перед ним — тот сломается.

Мужчина протянул руку, ожидая, что Юлиан дёрнется в сторону, что его глаза выразят хоть что-то, но парень дал к себе прикоснуться, и даже не поднял взгляд выше, чем ключицы Геральта.

— Лютик, ты, что ли, совсем не ешь? — Геральт положил ладонь на чужую шею и притянул к себе, оставляя на лбу Юлиана поцелуй.

И даже сейчас парень не дёрнулся. Смиренно дождался, пока мужчина напротив закончит все те тактильные действия, в которых, по сути, всегда нуждался, и отпустит его. Но он обнимал и обнимал, не собираясь покинуть зону комфорта Юлиана, поэтому парень медленно поднял ладошки вверх и, положив их на чужую грудь, мягко отстранил от себя Геральта.

— Юлиан, — коротко поправил парень, направляясь к кровати.

Он так надеялся, что идёт уверенно и спокойно, что Геральт решит, что ему правда всё равно на его присутствие, потому что внутри бушевал ураган. Живот так больно сводило спазмом, а голова кружилась. И дело вовсе не в таблетках.

Юлиан медленно забрался под одеяло и, сложив поверх него действительно сильно исхудавшие ручки, удобно устроился на подушке. Он молчал. Впрочем, Геральт тоже не спешил заводить диалог. Им было не о чем говорить. Юлиан мог только спросить, почему Геральт даже не пытался узнать, как себя чувствует человек, которому он говорил такое важное слово. А мужчине не было что ответить.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — наконец разрушил молчание Геральт спустя двести пятьдесят шесть секунд тишины. Юлиан считал. — Тебе уже лучше? — не дождавшись ответа продолжил Геральт, подвигая стул ближе к кровати и садясь рядом. — Почему ты молчишь?

Юлиан наконец посмотрел на мужчину.

— Почему тебе стало интересно только сейчас?

Ему на самом деле было интересно. Почему Геральт не приезжал? Почему даже не звонил? Зачем приехал сейчас? А самое отвратительное, что Юлиан примет любую, даже самую абсурдную ложь, потому что зависим от этого человека сильнее, чем от самых тяжёлых наркотиков. Геральту даже не придётся извиняться, чтобы его простили. Потому что Юлиан не злится. Ему грустно, больно и обидно, но он не злится.

— У меня были дела.

— Ты мог просто позвонить.

И они снова замолчали. Это была тяжелая, всепоглощающая тишина двух когда-то близких друг другу людей, которым на данном этапе жизни не о чём поговорить.

— Зачем ты приехал? — Юлиан снова упёр взгляд в свои руки, только сейчас замечая, что он выворачивает свои пальцы так же сильно, как при второй их встрече. Страшно. Страшно. Страшно. Не хочется слышать «я скучал».

— Я соскучился.

Юлиан ответил тишиной. Не потому что нечего было сказать. А потому что каждое желанное слово застревало в горле. Он снова хотел обмануться ещё раз, был готов на это, но не было сил.

— Я хотел приехать раньше, но мне было страшно. Я боялся увидеть тебя таким… Ну, я имею в виду…

— Каким, Геральт? — тихо спросил Юлиан, снова поднимая большие глаза и вываливая на Геральта всю скопившуюся в них грусть брошенного человека. — Ты можешь сказать это слово.

Мужчина на секунду закусил губу, а после сказал. Лучше бы не говорил.

— _Ненормальным_.

Парень громко и резко выдохнул, не отводя взгляд от Геральта. Мужчина никогда не говорил ему, что Юлиан _не такой_. Он делал всё, чтобы парень чувствовал себя обычным. Но сейчас Юлиан понимает то, что всеми силами старался не замечать и игнорировать раньше — Геральт действительно считает его сумасшедшим. Сумасшедшим. Сумасшедшим. Сумасшедшим. И ведь прав. Но почему тогда так неприятно? Дело не может быть в том, что больше всего Юлиан боялся услышать эти слова от Геральта. Это было бы слишком глупо и по-детски. Тогда что? Просто обидно? Как и любому другому человеку?

— Но я не нормальный, Геральт, — Юлиан слегка улыбнулся, искренне улыбнулся, едва наклоняя голову вперёд. — Я сумасшедший. Я душевнобольной. И ты знал это, когда возвращался снова и снова. Я никогда не скрывал от тебя этого.

— Знаю, просто я думал, что…

— Что всё не так плохо, и тебе не придётся со мной возиться?

Геральт честно кивнул, а Юлиану захотелось ударить его лютней. Он даже потянулся влево, но потом, вспомнив, что у него нет больше инструмента, снова выпрямился.

И снова эта мерзкая липкая тишина. Юлиан не был уверен, что он хочет продолжать. Внезапно ему стало так весело, что захотелось улыбаться. И он улыбнулся. Широко, искренне, по-детски хмуря носик. Геральт удивлённо посмотрел на парня и свёл вместе густые брови в немом вопросе.

Юлиана веселила происходящая ситуация. Что он доверился незнакомому мужчине, пустил его в свой мир, убедил себя, что он — его блаженная тишина. Его веселило то, что он позволил с собой поиграться, как бы глупо это не звучало. И что сейчас они сидят рядом: бросивший и брошенный. И сейчас дело вовсе не в том, что между Юлианом и семьёй он выбрал второе. Это понятно. Дело в обычном безразличии. И только.

— Ну так… — нерешительно начал мужчина, когда Юлиана попустило. — Чем ты тут занимаешься?

— Пытаюсь проснуться, — честно ответил Юлиан, с вызовом смотря на мужчину. Сейчас ему так хорошо и спокойно, что он готов рассказать Геральту о ведьмаке, барде и том дивном мире, из которого приходит в этот серый и неприятный.

— Но ты же не спишь.

— Значит пытаюсь уснуть, — легко пожал плечами Юлиан, всё ещё улыбаясь своим мыслям.

— Прекрати. Я пытаюсь всё исправить, Юлиан. Чтобы было всё как раньше.

— А нужно ли мне это? — парень медленно поднялся с кровати и поправил больничную рубашку. — Нужно ли мне твоё отношение? Ты сделал для меня так много, Геральт. Правда, очень много. Ты заставлял меня улыбаться, делал меня счастливым. Ты показал мне, как много я могу значить для человека, если он узнает меня таким, какой я есть на самом деле, под тонной проблем и неспокойствия. И это замечательно. Но ты не сделал одного самого важного, любовь моя. Ты не заметил, как много _я_ делал для тебя. Для того, чтобы тебе было не стыдно выйти со мной на улицу, пройтись до театра или библиотеки. Нет, не делай такое лицо, знаю, что было стыдно. Я слышал, как ты извиняешься перед людьми, за то, что я обхожу трещины на дороге, мешая их движению, как ты объяснял официанту, что мне нужны другие условия для того, чтобы поесть в кафе, потому что я _не такой_. И я не могу тебя за это судить или обижаться. Я понимаю. Но я не понимаю, почему ты решил, что если я один раз выключаю свет, наступаю на трещинки или ем уличную еду, то со мной всё в порядке? Я делал это не потому, что я стал нормальным, а чтобы тебе не было стыдно или некомфортно от косых взглядов на улице, — парень тепло улыбнулся, переводя дыхание. — Я не просил твоей жалости. Но ты дал её, маскируя под чувства. И это была отличная маска, любовь моя.

Юлиан, мягко ступая по полу ногами в мягких гольфах, подошел к двери и слегка её приоткрыл.

— А теперь, пожалуйста, возвращайся к жене и дочке.

Прежде чем встать, Геральт некоторое время просидел, неотрывно смотря на парня, а после всё-таки приблизился к выходу из палаты.

— Я приеду завтра, Юлиан, — он говорил тихо, и на мгновение Юлиану захотелось броситься к нему на шею и сказать, что конечно мужчина может приехать завтра, что парень будет счастлив снова его увидеть.

— Избавь нас от этого, Геральт.

И он совершенно спокойно закрыл дверь, вернулся в кровать. Под одеялом Юлиан свернулся в комочек, прижимая к груди колени и обхватывая их руками.

Из двух миров и двух Геральтов он выбирает того, кто убивает чудовищ и монстров. Потому что второй убил его.

Монетка упала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Разорви меня и сожги, сломай меня и оставь свою  
> Руку на стене, когда будешь уходить"  
> Недвусмысленно напоминаю, что я перевела 4 песни the amazing devil. Ссылка в шапке.
> 
> Да! Это мой мальчик! Мой самый сильный на свете мальчик!


	13. я буду сильным.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это правда конец. Самый конечный конец. Не потому что мне надоело или я хочу оборваться прям здесь. А потому что я понимаю, что к 12 главе и так сильно изменила своему стилю письма, относительно первых четырёх. Я не хочу, чтобы через ещё пять частей я перечитала работу и нашла то, что вам уже не интересно. Как и мне. Всё должно быть в меру. Свою меру я выполнила.   
> Возможно, вам покажется, что сцена в зале слишком клишированная, но она мне была нужна. Простите, если я разочаровала концовкой.  
> Может быть, я напишу еще экстру, но не могу этого обещать. Я могу обещать только то, что Юлиан будет в порядке. Потому что, хэй, он действительно самый сильный мальчик, которого вы когда-либо знали. И всё у него будет хорошо, потому то иначе быть не может.
> 
> Это та история, которой я действительно горжусь. Возможно больше, чем всем тем, что я когда-либо делала в своей жизни. Но она бы не стала таковой, если бы я не получала столько любви и поддержи от вас, мои сладкие. Надеюсь, что не одна я грущу (читай: плачу) от того, что она закончилась, потому что всё, чего мне хотелось - это тронуть ваши сердца.
> 
> Я вас люблю, спасибо за всё.

_If there was one place I could be right now I’d be standing there between you and him  
And I’ll fight you both, fight you both for the rest of my life long days  
But today we ripped it off, we ripped it off, we showed the world that we exist  
Never really liked the pattern that much on the wallpaper so anyway_

_Give me two damn minutes and I’ll be fine  
These hands are growing cold  
They’re running out of things to hold  
Give me two damn minutes and I’ll be fine_

_— the amazing devil «two minutes»_

Юлиан ещё раз облегчённо вздохнул и окинул взглядом пустую палату. По правде говоря, и с его присутствием она не была шибко захламлённой. Лишь постоянно смятая постель и пустые многоразовые сортировочные коробочки из-под таблеток выдавали то, что палата не свободна. Никакой одежды, помимо той, в которой его привезли, никаких безделушек, открыток «поправляйся!» и даже глупых цветов, которые приносят посетители всем пациентам. Ничего.

Накинув на плечи курточку, он взял с прикроватной тумбочки телефон и не увидев ни одного нового входящего сообщения, направился к двери.

— Ты собрался. Замечательно, — Геральт в дверях, облокотившийся на дверной проём, стоял со сложенными на груди руками. — Думал, это займёт больше времени.

Юлиан сунул руки в карманы тёплой большой курточки и почти вплотную подошел к выходу из палаты, взглядом спрашивая позволения выйти. Хотелось бы сказать, что ему было неприятно видеть Геральта, или, наоборот, очень приятно. Но нет. Не было ничего. Ничего. Ничего. Ничего. Ни одной мысли. Юлиан не хотел бы разводить драму даже в своём сознании и становиться её королевой, но мужчина просто вырезал из него чувства. Не все, конечно, это было бы слишком глупо. Только те, что касались его самого и их прошлого.

Хотелось только домой. Не потому что там безопасно или тихо. На удивление, не поэтому. Просто парень так сильно устал от всего этого: от общения, докторов, постоянного наблюдения и ярких ламп. Он устал от противной больничной еды, отсутствию восхитительной пиццы из соседней пиццерии и кофе с Хейстингс-стрит, устал от душа и постоянных вопросов «Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Леттенхоф?». Какой из него мистер, скажите пожалуйста? Сейчас он мог думать только о том, что доедет до любимой кофейни, возьмёт восхитительно большой и сладкий латте с зефиром, а после направится домой, где его ждёт не менее восхитительная ванна с пеной и блаженное одиночество.

— Мы можем ехать? — переспросил Геральт, идя точно рядом с Юлианом, и ни на шаг не отступая от него.

— Мне очень приятно, но ты мог меня не ждать. Я хотел вызвать такси, а потом прогуляться, — бездумно ответил парень, на ходу подсчитывая, как срочно ему нужно найти клиента. Кушать хочется, как и остаться в своей маленькой арендованной квартире.

Геральт недовольно выдохнул и, закрыв глаза, досчитал до десяти, в попытке справиться с гневом.

— Я что, зря ехал через весь город? Ну уж нет, — он направился к машине и открыл дверь переднего сидения, — садись.

Юлиан растерянно посмотрел на мужчину, а после направился к автомобилю. Он не глупый. Такси будет стоить недёшево, а Геральт сам настаивает на помощи. Парень лишь надеется на то, что он не заведёт свою шарманку.

Дорога не была долгой. Вселенная будто благословила Юлиана на быстрый путь домой, потому что они не встретили ни одной, даже самой маленькой, пробки и ни одного красного светофора.

Геральт молчал, но его напряжение можно было резать ножом. Он несколько раз открывал рот, желая сказать хоть что-то, но почти сразу же благоразумно его закрывал. Ему казалось, что Юлиан, с детским восторгом увлечённый рассматриванием дороги и проезжающих мимо машин, не заметит его нерешительности или пассивных попыток помириться. Но Юлиан замечал. Поэтому и был увлечён дорогой.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Геральт припарковал внедорожник у дома Юлиана, тут же блокируя двери, чтобы парень не смог выйти. Тот равнодушно глянул на замок, а после перевёл не изменившийся взгляд на мужчину.

— Прекрати на меня так смотреть! — в голосе мужчины послышался рык. Юлиан удивлённо приподнял бровь. У него было два вопроса: как он смотрит на Геральта, и почему тот решил, что может на него кричать. — Так, будто между нами ничего не было. Да, я сильно облажался. Мне следовало сразу сказать тебе о том, что у меня есть жена и ребёнок. Мне следовало принимать тебя таким, какой ты есть и не заставлять тебя себя менять. Мне нужно было приезжать к тебе в больницу, но я смалодушничал! — на этом слове уголки губ Юлиана дернулись вверх, а воображение учтиво подсунуло возмущённого ведьмака, который тоже использовал это слово. — Да, мне не следовало обманывать тебя, что у меня есть чувства. Но сейчас они есть, я влюблён в тебя! И я хочу вернуть своего мальчика таким, каким он был прежде. Пожалуйста, не злись на меня, Юлиан.

Геральт протянул руку и, едва касаясь, погладил Юлиана по щеке, пока тот сидел в полнейшем неведении, что ему стоит сказать, и почему мужчина делает то, что делает.

— Но я не злюсь, — парень тактично убрал со своей щеки чужую тёплую ладонь и отстегнул ремень безопасности. — Ну, я огорчён и разочарован, но не злюсь, понимаешь? У нас были прекрасные три месяца, если вычесть время не общения, и я искренне люблю это, Геральт. Но я не хочу путать любовь к воспоминаниям и моментам с любовью к тебе. Я разбираюсь в своих эмоциях, и тебе стоит научиться этому. Пока мы ещё не до конца друг друга разочаровали, нам стоит прекратить всё. Ты создал семью, человека, и несёшь за созданное тобой ответственность, милый. И как бы ты не нуждался в большем тепле, чем может дать тебе Йеннифер, или ты можешь от неё принять, но ты всё ещё её любишь. Поэтому сначала избавься от этого чувства, а потом заводи новые отношения. Никто не заслуживает того, чтобы быть заменой, — Юлиан нежно убрал за ухо Геральта прядь коротких вьющихся волос, и провёл большим пальцем по его щеке. — Эти эмоциональные качели делают мне хуже, у меня участились приступы паники и самоповреждения. А я — всё, что у меня есть. Что бы я ни говорил, я должен принять себя и полюбить, потому что я этого заслуживаю.

Геральт хмуро взял чужую ладонь в свою и оставил на ней пару поцелуев, прикрывая глаза. Было ли ему больно? Пожалуй, нет. Неприятно, обидно и грустно? Определённо. Ему не хотелось отпускать от себя этого парня, потому что он слишком сильно запал куда-то в сердце, душу и прочие места, когда попадает предмет воздыхания.

«Определённо пожалею об этом», пронеслось в голове Юлиана, а после он, облокотившись на спинку, приподнялся и аккуратно коснулся чужих губ своими. Просто потому что ему хотелось поцеловать. Не из-за того, что он слабохарактерный и не может отпустить Геральта, а потому что ему нужно проверить, насколько он сильный, чтобы прямо сейчас разорвать всё.

Поцелуй был нежным, влажным и, пожалуй всё. Больше ничего, помимо этого и крепких рук Геральта на его пояснице. Он смог. Действительно смог сделать это.

— А теперь, — отстранившись, парень аккуратно вытер рот рукавом и тепло улыбнулся, — выпусти меня, пожалуйста. Я очень хочу домой.

***

— Я это не надену, — прорычал Геральт, недовольно смотря на предложенный ему тёмно-синий костюм. — Я буду выглядеть, как продавец шёлка.

Лютик звонко рассмеялся, кокетливо прикрывая рот рукой и подошел к Геральту со спины. Ведьмак хмуро смотрел в отражение барда в зеркале, иногда кидая взгляд на висящее немного сбоку одеяние. Едва протянутая рука, и Лютик уже касается его плеча подушечками пальцев, ведёт по нему ниже и полностью прижимает ладошки к прохладной ведьмачьей спине.

— Мы направляемся на королевский бал, Геральт, — он нежно прижался губами к одному из шрамов, всё ещё смотря точно в жёлтые глаза, — и ты должен выглядеть, как обычный человек, а не машина для убийства.

Тяжело выдохнув, мужчина прикрыл глаза, а после послушно протянул руку к наряду. Если Лютику так важно, чтобы он выглядел, как торговец, он сделает это. В конце концов, бард перебарывает свою болтливость, когда Геральт просит, так почему он не сможет перебороть свою неприязнь к человеческой одежде?

— Я только захвачу лютню! — радостно взвизгнул менестрель и унёсся из комнаты, чтобы через полторы секунды вернуться назад, просунув голову в лутку. — Встретимся во дворе. И не задерживайся!

Под недовольное рычание ведьмака, бард скрылся.

В это время года вечера в Цинтре всегда были тёплыми. Поэтому Лютик, бодро шагая рядом с Геральтом, подставлял лицо лёгкому ветру и то и дело прикрывал глаза, из-за чего уже несколько раз врезался в широкое плечо.

Раздав ведьмаку все указания по поводу его поведения на приёме у королевы Калантэ, и попросив его не вступать в драки даже если кто-то будет вести себя нечестно, Лютик отправился к королевскому оркестру, еще на подходе радостно приветствуя знакомых ему людей. За пивом и выбором, как бы это назвал Юлиан, плейлиста, бард не забывал присматривать краем глаза за Геральтом. Он всеми силами желал того, что Её Высочество посадила подле себя ведьмака просто из уважения и интереса, а не потому что хочет, чтобы он оказал ей услугу. Последнее, чего хотел бард — это чтобы его выступление закончилось кровавой резнёй и изгнанием из города.

_О торговец рыбой, о торговец рыбой,  
Приходи утолить голод своей дочери,  
Натянуть на мой рог,  
Который встаёт по утрам._

Затянул Лютик, на самом интересном месте незаметно подмигивая Геральту. Он знал, что мужчина заметил, потому что на его лице расплылась улыбка, а во взгляде недвусмысленно читалось «Боже, какой придурок! Люблю его».

— Он только что подмигнул тебе, ведьмак, — к нему наклонилась королева Калантэ, — распевая песню про свой член?

Геральт поднёс кубок губам и сделал небольшой глоток, всё ещё неотрывно наблюдая за тем, как парень кружится по залу и улыбается во весь рот.

— Вам показалось, Ваше Величество. Сдаётся мне, этот балагур и бабник обращался к очередной графской жене.

_Ничего кроме неудачи —  
Трахаться с эльфом.  
Как бы ваш племянник не родился  
Сказочным фавном!_

Лютик был в восторге! Опьянённый элем и пивом гости подпевали его песни, как поклонники My Chemical Romance на их последнем концерте (он сам там не был, но не стеснялся смотреть записи — это давало ему чувство нормальности и того, что он находится в толпе людей). Они пели, пили, стучали кубками в такт, будто Лютик настоящая звезда.

_Блеять и реветь целыми днями, эй хо  
Дочь торговца с рыбой, ба ба…!_

Что, впрочем, не является ложью. Лютика, не Юлиана, любят. Его баллады знают и поют в каждой таверне. Даже там, где он впервые. И есть ли для асоциального парня с боязнью скопления людей что-то прекраснее, чем чувство, что он нужен и желанен?

Первая песня закончилась. За ней вторая, третья, и Лютик, наконец, смог вздохнуть спокойно, пока проходят смотрины принцессы и её потенциальных супругов. Для него, как для человека выросшего в мире, где каждый волен любить и вступать в брак с тем, кого выберет сердце, а не семья, сие действие было крайне нелепо и глупо. Но здесь, кажется, эта процедура была в порядке вещей. А сильнее, чем получить ещё одну порцию эля и пригорнуть к сердцу маленькую Паветту, стерев каждую слезинку бессилия с её действительно красивого лица, Лютику хотелось только забрать своего ведьмака из-за королевского стола и скрыться в общей спальне. Или бане. Подойдёт даже лес. Пожалуй, ещё одна порция эля будет лишней.

Но прекрасная Паветта оказалась не столь беззащитной, какой можно было воспринять её, посмотрев на нежное детское личико, потому что внезапно раздался просто нечеловеческий вой, а после столы, лавы и людей начало швырять в разные стороны.

Лютик никогда не был шибко внимательным, но видел, как за пятнадцать минут до этого Геральт вышел в центр зала с мечом. За ним последовал Эйст из Скеллиге, сама королева, а после началась такая дикая мешанина, что парень отвернулся к еде. Нет, он не был равнодушным чурбаном, но то, что Геральт будет в порядке, он знал на все сто процентов. Это всего лишь люди.

Но Лютик пропустил момент, когда Паветта так сильно испугалась за возлюбленного, что освободила спящую в себе силу и устроила настоящий ураган. Барда отшвырнуло в колонне, а когда он попытался пробраться к двери, припечатало к стене. В глазах всё плыло, и он не был уверен, что Геральт и Мышовур пытаются магией урезонить принцессу. Может быть, их так же бросало из стороны в сторону, а все взмахи руками менестрелю лишь чудились.

Что бы там ни было, но прошло не так много времени, прежде чем Паветта упала ниц, а тяжёлые столы с глухим стуком ударились о мраморный пол. Лютик не слышал, что говорят в центре зала, пусть и находился от толпы не так далеко. Потому что в ушах ужасно сильно гудело, а к правому боку будто прижали раскалённую палку.

Менестрель, всеми силами стараясь сфокусировать зрение, опустил глаза вниз, где на золоте его кафтана расплывалось красное пятно. Значит, ему не показалось, что внезапно стало мокро. Раздался тихий хрип, и Лютик не сразу понял, что это он смеётся.

— Геральт? — прошептал менестрель, но ведьмак не услышал. То ли был слишком увлечён обрядом передачи принцессы, то ли Лютик говорил слишком тихо. Но барду пришлось напрячься, чтобы ведьмак его заметил. — Геральт!

Геральт растеряно окинул взглядом залу, пытаясь найти источник звука. А когда заметил медленно сползающего по стене Лютика и унюхал запах крови, направился к нему. Шаг ведьмака сбивался, на третьем он остановился, а после рванул к барду так, как никогда раньше не бежал. Его не волновало, как он выглядит, на всех парах несущийся к обычному менестрелю, как со стороны выглядит, что он с разгона падает коленями о мраморный пол, и подхватывает заваливающееся на бок тело. Было всамделишне всё равно, потому что кровь слишком сильно стучала в ушах.

— Лекаря! — гаркнул Геральт, накрывая широкой ладонью рану. Все стояли в ступоре, прежде чем ведьмак обернулся и посмотрел на толпу глазами с плескавшейся в них ничем не разбавленной яростью. — Или каждый из присутствующих получит двадцать восемь ударов ножом!

Снова хрип, который должен был быть звонким бардовским смехом. Парень понял шутку, радуясь тому, что все те глупые истории про Лондон и его любимые видеоигры Геральт слушал, пусть и называл ерундой.

— Нет, — покачал головой Лютик, кладя вымазанную в крови, пиве и жирном мясе руку на чистую ладонь ведьмака, чтобы покрепче обнять себя. — Не нужно лекаря.

Геральт замолчал и сильнее сжал чужой бок, в попытке не дать крови вытечь больше.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты послушал, хорошо? — Лютик закашлялся. — Мне не нужен врач, потому что я возвращаюсь в реальный мир, Геральт. Но все в _этом_ такие же живые, как и в моём. И ты тоже. Поэтому, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, будь сильным, ладно? Я ухожу, а ты должен научиться жить без моего присутствия. Я хочу, чтобы ты не терял контроля и продолжал делать то, во что веришь, потому что я верю в тебя, — Лютик со свистом втянул воздух, а после снова закашлялся. — Мне пора возвращаться в мой мир. Мне пора научиться быть сильным и смелым, двигаться дальше. И научиться жить самостоятельно, не завися от других. Я придумал своего идеального мужчину, мир, в котором мне было бы интересно жить, я придумал себя таким, каким хотел бы быть на самом деле, но мне пора отказаться от грёз, если я хочу стать нормальным. Я действительно сильно люблю тебя, Геральт из Ривии. Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы это было не напрасно.

Геральт зарычал и глупо помотал головой, как малышка Цирилла, когда ей что-то не нравилось. Он сейчас не был ведьмаком или бездушным монстром. На самом деле, он никогда таковым в глазах Лютика не был. Но сейчас он стал человеком, который смотрит на то, как единственная его семья уходит.

— Не делай так. Я против. Не уходи, — не связанно зарычал Геральт, прижимаясь лбом к грязному лбу барда.

Лютик облизал губы, чувствуя на языке металлический привкус и постарался улыбнуться так, чтобы это не выглядело жалко.

— Глупый, — он мазнул губами по чужой щеке, оставляя след, а после поднял расфокусированный взгляд к жёлтым глазам. — Я не ухожу. И никогда не уходил. Я всегда буду с тобой. Поэтому не смей делать ничего, что бы мне не понравилось.

Он чувствовал, как Геральт целует его, как кричит, когда не получает ответа. Слышал этот нечеловеческий вой и чувствовал, как крепкие руки сжимают тело и прижимают к груди. И, если Лютик не совсем сошел с ума, он слышал «Я тоже тебя люблю, не уходи». Хотя, Геральт вряд ли сказал такие слова. Это не в его стиле. А Лютику не нужно было слышать то, что ведьмак чувствует к нему то же самое. Он показывал, и это для барда было гораздо важнее.

Он впервые чувствовал, как просыпается. Это было похоже на мягкий толчок, а после жёлтые глаза, наполненные болью и непониманием, заменил белый потолок.

Юлиан выбрал. Он выбрал не Лондон, и не Цинтру. Он не выбрал ведьмака, не выбрал Геральта. Он выбрал себя. Потому что единственное, в чём он был уверен — это то, что он всё, что у него есть. И его счастье и здоровье должно быть на первом месте в списке.

И завтра он проснётся, найдёт врача и будет бороться за себя и своё самочувствие. Чтобы потом он смог поступить в университет, театральный кружок, флиртовать с понравившимися ему людьми. И _жить_.

Это будет сложно, больно. Он будет плакать и злиться на себя, потому что не остался в мире ведьмака, чем бы это ему не грозило. Будет себя ненавидеть. Но всё это будет стоить того, чтобы в конце оказаться нормальным. Потому что ничего Юлиан так не хотел, как быть нормальным. И он будет.

Он будет сильным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Если бы я мог выбрать, где мне оказаться, я бы оказался между тобой и ним  
>  И я буду драться с вами обоими, с вами обоими, до конца своих долгих дней  
> Но сегодня мы оборвали это, оборвали это, мы показали миру, что мы существуем  
> Мне никогда не нравились эти обои, в любом случае_
> 
> _Дай мне две чёртовы минуты, и я буду в порядке  
>  Эти руки такие холодные  
> Они упускают то, что удерживают  
> Дай мне две чёртовы минуты, и я буду в порядке"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это правда конец. Самый конечный конец. Не потому что мне надоело или я хочу оборваться прям здесь. А потому что я понимаю, что к 12 главе и так сильно изменила своему стилю письма, относительно первых четырёх. Я не хочу, чтобы через ещё пять частей я перечитала работу и нашла то, что вам уже не интересно. Как и мне. Всё должно быть в меру. Свою меру я выполнила.   
> Возможно, вам покажется, что сцена в зале слишком клишированная, но она мне была нужна. Простите, если я разочаровала концовкой.  
> Может быть, я напишу еще экстру, но не могу этого обещать. Я могу обещать только то, что Юлиан будет в порядке. Потому что, хэй, он действительно самый сильный мальчик, которого вы когда-либо знали. И всё у него будет хорошо, потому то иначе быть не может.
> 
> Это та история, которой я действительно горжусь. Возможно больше, чем всем тем, что я когда-либо делала в своей жизни. Но она бы не стала таковой, если бы я не получала столько любви и поддержи от вас, мои сладкие. Надеюсь, что не одна я грущу (читай: плачу) от того, что она закончилась, потому что всё, чего мне хотелось - это тронуть ваши сердца.
> 
> Я вас люблю, спасибо за всё.

_If there was one place I could be right now I’d be standing there between you and him  
And I’ll fight you both, fight you both for the rest of my life long days  
But today we ripped it off, we ripped it off, we showed the world that we exist  
Never really liked the pattern that much on the wallpaper so anyway_

_Give me two damn minutes and I’ll be fine  
These hands are growing cold  
They’re running out of things to hold  
Give me two damn minutes and I’ll be fine_

_— the amazing devil «two minutes»_

Юлиан ещё раз облегчённо вздохнул и окинул взглядом пустую палату. По правде говоря, и с его присутствием она не была шибко захламлённой. Лишь постоянно смятая постель и пустые многоразовые сортировочные коробочки из-под таблеток выдавали то, что палата не свободна. Никакой одежды, помимо той, в которой его привезли, никаких безделушек, открыток «поправляйся!» и даже глупых цветов, которые приносят посетители всем пациентам. Ничего.

Накинув на плечи курточку, он взял с прикроватной тумбочки телефон и не увидев ни одного нового входящего сообщения, направился к двери.

— Ты собрался. Замечательно, — Геральт в дверях, облокотившийся на дверной проём, стоял со сложенными на груди руками. — Думал, это займёт больше времени.

Юлиан сунул руки в карманы тёплой большой курточки и почти вплотную подошел к выходу из палаты, взглядом спрашивая позволения выйти. Хотелось бы сказать, что ему было неприятно видеть Геральта, или, наоборот, очень приятно. Но нет. Не было ничего. Ничего. Ничего. Ничего. Ни одной мысли. Юлиан не хотел бы разводить драму даже в своём сознании и становиться её королевой, но мужчина просто вырезал из него чувства. Не все, конечно, это было бы слишком глупо. Только те, что касались его самого и их прошлого.

Хотелось только домой. Не потому что там безопасно или тихо. На удивление, не поэтому. Просто парень так сильно устал от всего этого: от общения, докторов, постоянного наблюдения и ярких ламп. Он устал от противной больничной еды, отсутствию восхитительной пиццы из соседней пиццерии и кофе с Хейстингс-стрит, устал от душа и постоянных вопросов «Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Леттенхоф?». Какой из него мистер, скажите пожалуйста? Сейчас он мог думать только о том, что доедет до любимой кофейни, возьмёт восхитительно большой и сладкий латте с зефиром, а после направится домой, где его ждёт не менее восхитительная ванна с пеной и блаженное одиночество.

— Мы можем ехать? — переспросил Геральт, идя точно рядом с Юлианом, и ни на шаг не отступая от него.

— Мне очень приятно, но ты мог меня не ждать. Я хотел вызвать такси, а потом прогуляться, — бездумно ответил парень, на ходу подсчитывая, как срочно ему нужно найти клиента. Кушать хочется, как и остаться в своей маленькой арендованной квартире.

Геральт недовольно выдохнул и, закрыв глаза, досчитал до десяти, в попытке справиться с гневом.

— Я что, зря ехал через весь город? Ну уж нет, — он направился к машине и открыл дверь переднего сидения, — садись.

Юлиан растерянно посмотрел на мужчину, а после направился к автомобилю. Он не глупый. Такси будет стоить недёшево, а Геральт сам настаивает на помощи. Парень лишь надеется на то, что он не заведёт свою шарманку.

Дорога не была долгой. Вселенная будто благословила Юлиана на быстрый путь домой, потому что они не встретили ни одной, даже самой маленькой, пробки и ни одного красного светофора.

Геральт молчал, но его напряжение можно было резать ножом. Он несколько раз открывал рот, желая сказать хоть что-то, но почти сразу же благоразумно его закрывал. Ему казалось, что Юлиан, с детским восторгом увлечённый рассматриванием дороги и проезжающих мимо машин, не заметит его нерешительности или пассивных попыток помириться. Но Юлиан замечал. Поэтому и был увлечён дорогой.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Геральт припарковал внедорожник у дома Юлиана, тут же блокируя двери, чтобы парень не смог выйти. Тот равнодушно глянул на замок, а после перевёл не изменившийся взгляд на мужчину.

— Прекрати на меня так смотреть! — в голосе мужчины послышался рык. Юлиан удивлённо приподнял бровь. У него было два вопроса: как он смотрит на Геральта, и почему тот решил, что может на него кричать. — Так, будто между нами ничего не было. Да, я сильно облажался. Мне следовало сразу сказать тебе о том, что у меня есть жена и ребёнок. Мне следовало принимать тебя таким, какой ты есть и не заставлять тебя себя менять. Мне нужно было приезжать к тебе в больницу, но я смалодушничал! — на этом слове уголки губ Юлиана дернулись вверх, а воображение учтиво подсунуло возмущённого ведьмака, который тоже использовал это слово. — Да, мне не следовало обманывать тебя, что у меня есть чувства. Но сейчас они есть, я влюблён в тебя! И я хочу вернуть своего мальчика таким, каким он был прежде. Пожалуйста, не злись на меня, Юлиан.

Геральт протянул руку и, едва касаясь, погладил Юлиана по щеке, пока тот сидел в полнейшем неведении, что ему стоит сказать, и почему мужчина делает то, что делает.

— Но я не злюсь, — парень тактично убрал со своей щеки чужую тёплую ладонь и отстегнул ремень безопасности. — Ну, я огорчён и разочарован, но не злюсь, понимаешь? У нас были прекрасные три месяца, если вычесть время не общения, и я искренне люблю это, Геральт. Но я не хочу путать любовь к воспоминаниям и моментам с любовью к тебе. Я разбираюсь в своих эмоциях, и тебе стоит научиться этому. Пока мы ещё не до конца друг друга разочаровали, нам стоит прекратить всё. Ты создал семью, человека, и несёшь за созданное тобой ответственность, милый. И как бы ты не нуждался в большем тепле, чем может дать тебе Йеннифер, или ты можешь от неё принять, но ты всё ещё её любишь. Поэтому сначала избавься от этого чувства, а потом заводи новые отношения. Никто не заслуживает того, чтобы быть заменой, — Юлиан нежно убрал за ухо Геральта прядь коротких вьющихся волос, и провёл большим пальцем по его щеке. — Эти эмоциональные качели делают мне хуже, у меня участились приступы паники и самоповреждения. А я — всё, что у меня есть. Что бы я ни говорил, я должен принять себя и полюбить, потому что я этого заслуживаю.

Геральт хмуро взял чужую ладонь в свою и оставил на ней пару поцелуев, прикрывая глаза. Было ли ему больно? Пожалуй, нет. Неприятно, обидно и грустно? Определённо. Ему не хотелось отпускать от себя этого парня, потому что он слишком сильно запал куда-то в сердце, душу и прочие места, когда попадает предмет воздыхания.

«Определённо пожалею об этом», пронеслось в голове Юлиана, а после он, облокотившись на спинку, приподнялся и аккуратно коснулся чужих губ своими. Просто потому что ему хотелось поцеловать. Не из-за того, что он слабохарактерный и не может отпустить Геральта, а потому что ему нужно проверить, насколько он сильный, чтобы прямо сейчас разорвать всё.

Поцелуй был нежным, влажным и, пожалуй всё. Больше ничего, помимо этого и крепких рук Геральта на его пояснице. Он смог. Действительно смог сделать это.

— А теперь, — отстранившись, парень аккуратно вытер рот рукавом и тепло улыбнулся, — выпусти меня, пожалуйста. Я очень хочу домой.

***

— Я это не надену, — прорычал Геральт, недовольно смотря на предложенный ему тёмно-синий костюм. — Я буду выглядеть, как продавец шёлка.

Лютик звонко рассмеялся, кокетливо прикрывая рот рукой и подошел к Геральту со спины. Ведьмак хмуро смотрел в отражение барда в зеркале, иногда кидая взгляд на висящее немного сбоку одеяние. Едва протянутая рука, и Лютик уже касается его плеча подушечками пальцев, ведёт по нему ниже и полностью прижимает ладошки к прохладной ведьмачьей спине.

— Мы направляемся на королевский бал, Геральт, — он нежно прижался губами к одному из шрамов, всё ещё смотря точно в жёлтые глаза, — и ты должен выглядеть, как обычный человек, а не машина для убийства.

Тяжело выдохнув, мужчина прикрыл глаза, а после послушно протянул руку к наряду. Если Лютику так важно, чтобы он выглядел, как торговец, он сделает это. В конце концов, бард перебарывает свою болтливость, когда Геральт просит, так почему он не сможет перебороть свою неприязнь к человеческой одежде?

— Я только захвачу лютню! — радостно взвизгнул менестрель и унёсся из комнаты, чтобы через полторы секунды вернуться назад, просунув голову в лутку. — Встретимся во дворе. И не задерживайся!

Под недовольное рычание ведьмака, бард скрылся.

В это время года вечера в Цинтре всегда были тёплыми. Поэтому Лютик, бодро шагая рядом с Геральтом, подставлял лицо лёгкому ветру и то и дело прикрывал глаза, из-за чего уже несколько раз врезался в широкое плечо.

Раздав ведьмаку все указания по поводу его поведения на приёме у королевы Калантэ, и попросив его не вступать в драки даже если кто-то будет вести себя нечестно, Лютик отправился к королевскому оркестру, еще на подходе радостно приветствуя знакомых ему людей. За пивом и выбором, как бы это назвал Юлиан, плейлиста, бард не забывал присматривать краем глаза за Геральтом. Он всеми силами желал того, что Её Высочество посадила подле себя ведьмака просто из уважения и интереса, а не потому что хочет, чтобы он оказал ей услугу. Последнее, чего хотел бард — это чтобы его выступление закончилось кровавой резнёй и изгнанием из города.

_О торговец рыбой, о торговец рыбой,  
Приходи утолить голод своей дочери,  
Натянуть на мой рог,  
Который встаёт по утрам._

Затянул Лютик, на самом интересном месте незаметно подмигивая Геральту. Он знал, что мужчина заметил, потому что на его лице расплылась улыбка, а во взгляде недвусмысленно читалось «Боже, какой придурок! Люблю его».

— Он только что подмигнул тебе, ведьмак, — к нему наклонилась королева Калантэ, — распевая песню про свой член?

Геральт поднёс кубок губам и сделал небольшой глоток, всё ещё неотрывно наблюдая за тем, как парень кружится по залу и улыбается во весь рот.

— Вам показалось, Ваше Величество. Сдаётся мне, этот балагур и бабник обращался к очередной графской жене.

_Ничего кроме неудачи —  
Трахаться с эльфом.  
Как бы ваш племянник не родился  
Сказочным фавном!_

Лютик был в восторге! Опьянённый элем и пивом гости подпевали его песни, как поклонники My Chemical Romance на их последнем концерте (он сам там не был, но не стеснялся смотреть записи — это давало ему чувство нормальности и того, что он находится в толпе людей). Они пели, пили, стучали кубками в такт, будто Лютик настоящая звезда.

_Блеять и реветь целыми днями, эй хо  
Дочь торговца с рыбой, ба ба…!_

Что, впрочем, не является ложью. Лютика, не Юлиана, любят. Его баллады знают и поют в каждой таверне. Даже там, где он впервые. И есть ли для асоциального парня с боязнью скопления людей что-то прекраснее, чем чувство, что он нужен и желанен?

Первая песня закончилась. За ней вторая, третья, и Лютик, наконец, смог вздохнуть спокойно, пока проходят смотрины принцессы и её потенциальных супругов. Для него, как для человека выросшего в мире, где каждый волен любить и вступать в брак с тем, кого выберет сердце, а не семья, сие действие было крайне нелепо и глупо. Но здесь, кажется, эта процедура была в порядке вещей. А сильнее, чем получить ещё одну порцию эля и пригорнуть к сердцу маленькую Паветту, стерев каждую слезинку бессилия с её действительно красивого лица, Лютику хотелось только забрать своего ведьмака из-за королевского стола и скрыться в общей спальне. Или бане. Подойдёт даже лес. Пожалуй, ещё одна порция эля будет лишней.

Но прекрасная Паветта оказалась не столь беззащитной, какой можно было воспринять её, посмотрев на нежное детское личико, потому что внезапно раздался просто нечеловеческий вой, а после столы, лавы и людей начало швырять в разные стороны.

Лютик никогда не был шибко внимательным, но видел, как за пятнадцать минут до этого Геральт вышел в центр зала с мечом. За ним последовал Эйст из Скеллиге, сама королева, а после началась такая дикая мешанина, что парень отвернулся к еде. Нет, он не был равнодушным чурбаном, но то, что Геральт будет в порядке, он знал на все сто процентов. Это всего лишь люди.

Но Лютик пропустил момент, когда Паветта так сильно испугалась за возлюбленного, что освободила спящую в себе силу и устроила настоящий ураган. Барда отшвырнуло в колонне, а когда он попытался пробраться к двери, припечатало к стене. В глазах всё плыло, и он не был уверен, что Геральт и Мышовур пытаются магией урезонить принцессу. Может быть, их так же бросало из стороны в сторону, а все взмахи руками менестрелю лишь чудились.

Что бы там ни было, но прошло не так много времени, прежде чем Паветта упала ниц, а тяжёлые столы с глухим стуком ударились о мраморный пол. Лютик не слышал, что говорят в центре зала, пусть и находился от толпы не так далеко. Потому что в ушах ужасно сильно гудело, а к правому боку будто прижали раскалённую палку.

Менестрель, всеми силами стараясь сфокусировать зрение, опустил глаза вниз, где на золоте его кафтана расплывалось красное пятно. Значит, ему не показалось, что внезапно стало мокро. Раздался тихий хрип, и Лютик не сразу понял, что это он смеётся.

— Геральт? — прошептал менестрель, но ведьмак не услышал. То ли был слишком увлечён обрядом передачи принцессы, то ли Лютик говорил слишком тихо. Но барду пришлось напрячься, чтобы ведьмак его заметил. — Геральт!

Геральт растеряно окинул взглядом залу, пытаясь найти источник звука. А когда заметил медленно сползающего по стене Лютика и унюхал запах крови, направился к нему. Шаг ведьмака сбивался, на третьем он остановился, а после рванул к барду так, как никогда раньше не бежал. Его не волновало, как он выглядит, на всех парах несущийся к обычному менестрелю, как со стороны выглядит, что он с разгона падает коленями о мраморный пол, и подхватывает заваливающееся на бок тело. Было всамделишне всё равно, потому что кровь слишком сильно стучала в ушах.

— Лекаря! — гаркнул Геральт, накрывая широкой ладонью рану. Все стояли в ступоре, прежде чем ведьмак обернулся и посмотрел на толпу глазами с плескавшейся в них ничем не разбавленной яростью. — Или каждый из присутствующих получит двадцать восемь ударов ножом!

Снова хрип, который должен был быть звонким бардовским смехом. Парень понял шутку, радуясь тому, что все те глупые истории про Лондон и его любимые видеоигры Геральт слушал, пусть и называл ерундой.

— Нет, — покачал головой Лютик, кладя вымазанную в крови, пиве и жирном мясе руку на чистую ладонь ведьмака, чтобы покрепче обнять себя. — Не нужно лекаря.

Геральт замолчал и сильнее сжал чужой бок, в попытке не дать крови вытечь больше.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты послушал, хорошо? — Лютик закашлялся. — Мне не нужен врач, потому что я возвращаюсь в реальный мир, Геральт. Но все в _этом_ такие же живые, как и в моём. И ты тоже. Поэтому, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, будь сильным, ладно? Я ухожу, а ты должен научиться жить без моего присутствия. Я хочу, чтобы ты не терял контроля и продолжал делать то, во что веришь, потому что я верю в тебя, — Лютик со свистом втянул воздух, а после снова закашлялся. — Мне пора возвращаться в мой мир. Мне пора научиться быть сильным и смелым, двигаться дальше. И научиться жить самостоятельно, не завися от других. Я придумал своего идеального мужчину, мир, в котором мне было бы интересно жить, я придумал себя таким, каким хотел бы быть на самом деле, но мне пора отказаться от грёз, если я хочу стать нормальным. Я действительно сильно люблю тебя, Геральт из Ривии. Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы это было не напрасно.

Геральт зарычал и глупо помотал головой, как малышка Цирилла, когда ей что-то не нравилось. Он сейчас не был ведьмаком или бездушным монстром. На самом деле, он никогда таковым в глазах Лютика не был. Но сейчас он стал человеком, который смотрит на то, как единственная его семья уходит.

— Не делай так. Я против. Не уходи, — не связанно зарычал Геральт, прижимаясь лбом к грязному лбу барда.

Лютик облизал губы, чувствуя на языке металлический привкус и постарался улыбнуться так, чтобы это не выглядело жалко.

— Глупый, — он мазнул губами по чужой щеке, оставляя след, а после поднял расфокусированный взгляд к жёлтым глазам. — Я не ухожу. И никогда не уходил. Я всегда буду с тобой. Поэтому не смей делать ничего, что бы мне не понравилось.

Он чувствовал, как Геральт целует его, как кричит, когда не получает ответа. Слышал этот нечеловеческий вой и чувствовал, как крепкие руки сжимают тело и прижимают к груди. И, если Лютик не совсем сошел с ума, он слышал «Я тоже тебя люблю, не уходи». Хотя, Геральт вряд ли сказал такие слова. Это не в его стиле. А Лютику не нужно было слышать то, что ведьмак чувствует к нему то же самое. Он показывал, и это для барда было гораздо важнее.

Он впервые чувствовал, как просыпается. Это было похоже на мягкий толчок, а после жёлтые глаза, наполненные болью и непониманием, заменил белый потолок.

Юлиан выбрал. Он выбрал не Лондон, и не Цинтру. Он не выбрал ведьмака, не выбрал Геральта. Он выбрал себя. Потому что единственное, в чём он был уверен — это то, что он всё, что у него есть. И его счастье и здоровье должно быть на первом месте в списке.

И завтра он проснётся, найдёт врача и будет бороться за себя и своё самочувствие. Чтобы потом он смог поступить в университет, театральный кружок, флиртовать с понравившимися ему людьми. И _жить_.

Это будет сложно, больно. Он будет плакать и злиться на себя, потому что не остался в мире ведьмака, чем бы это ему не грозило. Будет себя ненавидеть. Но всё это будет стоить того, чтобы в конце оказаться нормальным. Потому что ничего Юлиан так не хотел, как быть нормальным. И он будет.

Он будет сильным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Если бы я мог выбрать, где мне оказаться, я бы оказался между тобой и ним  
>  И я буду драться с вами обоими, с вами обоими, до конца своих долгих дней  
> Но сегодня мы оборвали это, оборвали это, мы показали миру, что мы существуем  
> Мне никогда не нравились эти обои, в любом случае_
> 
> _Дай мне две чёртовы минуты, и я буду в порядке  
>  Эти руки такие холодные  
> Они упускают то, что удерживают  
> Дай мне две чёртовы минуты, и я буду в порядке"_


End file.
